Stark Institute 3
by AvengerRedHuntress
Summary: *Final* The new team has begun their training but soon an obstacle reappears from Asgard, Loki bent on revenge. Not to mention an uprising led by Magneto also seeking the Avenger's destruction. Will time run out for the Avengers and new team? Or will they save NYC again? The exciting conclusion of the SI Trilogy. R&R appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

It was the next morning and Natasha and Clint both awoke to a whole new day not just a married couple now but the arrival of the new team. Natasha got ready and leaned over kissing Clint and told him to get out of bed.

It wasn't long until Tony came over Jarvis. "Hey love birds, sorry to break up the mini honeymoon but get up here the new team had just arrived."

Natasha groaned. "Be right there Stark." She shook her head thinking that he will be more obnoxious now that her and Clint were married but she could always threaten him in many ways. Within 15 minutes she and Clint arrived to the main living area where the rest of the Avengers were waiting. Tony smirked at them and Natasha said, "Shove it Stark, where are the new kids?"

Tony nodded. "Here they come now." Soon the elevator opened and out stepped a girl with blond hair and a guy with dark brown hair. They approached the Avengers and Natasha came forward.

"I am your mentor Natasha Romanoff known as the Black Widow and this here is your other mentor Clint Barton known as Hawkeye. What are your names and super hero names?" She asked them.

Gabriel spoke up first. "I am Gabriel Spencer and my name is Shooting Star. Nice to meet you both."

Serenity smiled. "Hi Natasha, Clint, my name is Serenity Dickinson and my name is White Sorceress. I hope we can be friends."

Gabriel smiled. "Hi Serenity, hope we can be good friends too."

She nodded. "Same Gabriel."

Natasha said, "I would like that Serenity, you can come to me anytime. But Gabriel, Serenity, I want you to meet Tony Stark, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, the Hulk, Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Thor of Asgard."

Gabriel walked over to Steve. "Hi Steve, I am a fan of yours, I am from your hometown of Brooklyn and I know all about you."

Steve shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Gabriel, I am honored."

Tony smirked. "Another Captain fan boy." Steve glared at him.

Gabriel felt a little uncomfortable. "No worries Cap, I am not a stalker or anything."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Fan boy."

Natasha laughed a little. Soon the elevator opened up and the last two students enter the room. Natasha walked over to them. "I am your mentor Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow and over there is your other mentor Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Who are you two?" She asked.

"Kaelin Morris, but call me Orkan on the field," the girl with her black hair tied in a loose bun said as she glanced around the room at all the others assembled there. She held herself in a confident manner and glanced at the other two teens assembled there. Just like with the boy she had ridden the elevator with, they looked very green and she doubted they had seen real combat before. She sighed.

The boy that had ridden up with Kaelin strolled in casually toward Natasha and held out his hand. She was a total babe, redheads were all hotties, but one glance at her ring finger told him she was a lost cause, so he sighed and dropped his hand going for a nod instead. "Seth Crane," he grinned dashingly as he introduced himself, "You can call me Mar during battle though…I look forward to working with everybody," he said, he winked at the pretty blond across the room…talk about beautiful, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.

"Nice to meet you all," Clint said greeting them all. "I want to welcome you each personally to the Institute and show you each to your rooms. We're just going show you each to your rooms and let you get settled in for today. Tomorrow we will start training," he said and then turned to Natasha and raised his eyebrow silently asking if she had anything else to add.

Serenity rolled her eyes at Seth's look at her, looks like she will have to fight off his advances because right now she wasn't interested in a guy outside of friendship. Gabriel just shook his head. "Nice to meet you Kaelin and Seth."

Serenity wasn't sure if her and Kaelin would get along but she will let Kaelin approach her first. "Same here."

Natasha smiled at Clint than back at the new team. "Alright let's get you settled in." She led everyone to the elevator. Once inside Natasha said, "Clint and I are on the fourth floor, Seth and Gabriel's rooms are on the third floor. Serenity and Kaelin's rooms on the fifth floor."

Once they hit the third floor Gabriel got off dragging Seth by the arm. "Come on." Serenity smiled she could tell that her and Gabriel will get along just fine.

Natasha noticed on how Serenity was a little tense and asked. "You alright?"

Serenity nodded. "Sorry, just first day nerves." Natasha nodded and soon they arrived on the fifth floor and Serenity smiled as she got out. "See you two later." She headed toward her room and entered it. She unpacked quickly than got out her candles and did a quick prayer to her wiccan goddess in hope to calm her down. Yes, she was a white sorceress so she abides by the laws of Wicca and the balance of nature, in other words she was a full blooded pagan thanks to her ancestors.

Once Kaelin was gone and it was just Natasha and Clint. Natasha turned to Clint a little worried. "Do you think this team will be ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, the beginning is always a little rough, don't you think?" Clint asked.

Natasha nodded. "I just hope they will be ok." She told him.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was settling in his room and he was still getting over the meeting of Captain America. "Man I am lucky to be here."

"Yeah, nice digs Stark's given us, huh?" Seth asked as he propped himself against the entrance of Gabriel's room. He had taken mere seconds to toss his duffle bag onto his bed, he traveled light since he was never in once place very long. Being a treasure hunter meant he was always traveling to the next big score. "So Gabe, hope you don't mind if I call you that, what are you into?" He asked. Really he had been going to help Serenity's luggage to her room for her, but Gabriel had dragged him off before he could offer. He wondered if Gabe had his sights on the pretty blond as well and if that's why he had cockblocked him.

Gabriel had turned toward Seth who was standing in the doorway. "So Seth Crane huh, you aren't going to have the headless horseman come back from the grave and kill you and us?" He smirked for he couldn't resist teasing him for Sleepy Hollow was his favorite movie. "Cuz if you are a descendant of Ichabod Crane than we are screwed." He stood up. "Well, I am into movies, music and I love living in New York because of the parties." He wondered where Seth was going with this.

Seth snorted at Gabriel's joke, glad to see he had a sense of humor, he grinned. "Well, if that's the case hopefully my long lost uncle would spare me since we're related," he said and then looked at Gabriel with surprise, "So you're a party guy? I wouldn't have pegged you for one. No offense, but you look pretty clean shaven. How crazy do you get?"

Gabriel laughed "Man, I go to clubs and get trashed, my friends normally have to escort me out and take me home. What about you?"

Seth was pretty sure his eyebrows must be reaching for the skyline at this revelation. "Dang man. I think you might have me beat in that department. I drink, but it takes a lot to put me under. I mostly go for the girls anyway…speaking of girls, what do you think about our new teammates? Serenity's a total babe."

Gabriel finally realized what Seth was getting at and he just shrugged. "Yeah they seem nice, Serenity is cool, her and I will be good friends and I hope to get to know Kaelin so I can be friends with her. If you have the hots for Serenity than I guess that's cool."

"Not interested huh?" Seth said, a little relieved to see the competition was out of the way, "Yeah, I can see me and her together. Say, I've got somewhere to go, catch you later though Gabe. We should be bros," Seth said leaving Gabe to the rest of his unpacking.

Gabriel just shook his head and once he was finished he made his way toward the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Kaelin dutifully unpacked her clothes and gear. She tilted her twin blades in the light and watched as it gleamed on their sharp edges. She had already sharpened them earlier that day and they were ready to go at any time. So, when she was done, she left her room, locking the door behind her and walked to where that Serenity girl's room was. Pausing outside the door, she knocked and then said, "Serenity, can I have a moment?"

Serenity groaned as she was interrupted from her prayer and she got up answering the door. To her surprise it was Kaelin in which she wasn't expecting her. "Hey you wanted something?" She asked.

Kaelin couldn't help but notice the candles lit around Serenity's room, she gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry if I've interrupted something." By the look of it, it had been vaguely religious, Kaelin noted, "I just wanted to let you know if you ever need help with something difficult during training or just need someone to spar with later on then I'm here for you," she told the other girl.

Serenity was taken aback by her offer. "Will you like to come in? Excuse the candles and other stuff." She started blowing out candles and putting her stuff away. This might be a good chance to make a friend, someone who hopefully won't judge her unlike her mom and her old friends who shunned her when they found out about her powers.

Kaelin nodded and stepped into the room, grateful for the offer. "If you don't mind." She glanced around Serenity's room noticing it was about the same as her own. "Were you in the middle of a ritual of some sorts?" Kaelin wasn't very knowledgeable on such things, battle was more her strong suit.

Serenity froze in place for a moment trying to figure out just how much she should reveal to her and she walked over grabbing some water than handed Kaelin one. Serenity sat down taking a sip. "It was a prayer to one of my goddesses, it was to help calm my nerves. I am a full blooded pagan and I follow the laws of nature and Wicca, I inherited from my ancestors hence my super hero name." She hoped Kaelin wouldn't shun her or start calling her the spawn of Satan. She gave her a nervous look waiting for her answer.

"I see," Kaelin said glancing at the bottle Serenity had given her. It was a type of purified spring water, a healthy choice. She twisted the cap and took a sip. "Excuse my ignorance on the matter, but Wiccans practice white magic, right? The 'good witches' as they call them?" Kaelin asked. "If that's the case, I'm interested in seeing your powers," Kaelin told her with a smile.

Serenity smiled. "Yes, I am a white witch or in my case a white sorceress. But there are people I know who aren't good witches so that is why people had always despised witches in general, they think we are all evil." She turned to her with a smile. "Thank you for accepting me and I hope to see your powers too."

Kaelin nodded, "I only base my opinions on people's actions not what others say about them, so don't worry." Kaelin was going to ask Serenity more about her expectations about coming to the Institute, but just then there was a quick knock at the bedroom door. Kaelin exchanged a look with Serenity before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey ladies," Seth gave a little wave, "how's it hanging?"

Serenity walked over to her door seeing the kid, Seth there. "Excuse me but you are interrupting our girl time. What do you want?" She gave Kaelin a look.

Seth grinned holding up both his hands in surrender. "My bad, I just wanted to get to know my two new teammates better," he told her, and man, Serenity was not going to trust him easily, but that was okay, Seth liked the chase. "Say, you ladies must be hungry, wanna grab a bite together?"

"It's up to Serenity," Kaelin said, she really didn't care either way. She noticed the look Serenity had sent her earlier and intended to back her up if she needed her to.

"So what do you say, Serenity?" Seth asked waiting for her answer.

Serenity sighed. "Sure, I am a little hungry. You coming Kaelin?" She asked her friend.

"Sure," Kaelin nodded. Seth's smile widened at Serenity's answer and he moved aside to let them both out. Once they started walking he went to walk next to Serenity, but Kaelin walked between them. Once they got to the cafeteria they noticed Gabriel was there and they went to his table. Seth quickly moved to pull a chair out for Serenity.

"Hey Gabe," Seth greeted the other boy.

Serenity knew Seth was flirting with her. "Look Seth no offense but I am just looking for friendship and not a relationship with anyone." She sat down and motioned Kaelin next to her in which Gabriel just smiled.

"Hey I am all for friendship, I just hope a certain someone will honor her wishes and not corner her." He gave a look to Seth.

"Hey, nobody said anything about dating, chill," Seth brushed Gabriel off. The guy was really cockblock of the year. "I just want to get to know her better…and the rest of you guys too," Seth said sitting down next to Gabriel and across from Kaelin. He would dial back his game a little for now, maybe he _was_ coming on a bit strong. "Did you just get over a breakup or something?" He directed that question to Serenity.

Serenity frowned. "I don't want to talk about it." She then turned to Gabriel. "So your parents are ok with your power?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah they are fully supportive."

Serenity smiled. "That's good." Then she turned to Kaelin and Seth "What about you guys, your parents cool with your powers?"

Seth's cockiness wilted a little at the question. He hadn't seen his parents for over a year, hell it was going on two years now. He shrugged, "Mine don't really care," he answered and quickly passed on the question to Kaelin.

"I've had my powers since I was born and so my father had time to come to terms with it before I was old enough to know I was different. He doesn't exactly approve of my decision to fight crime, but he's supportive," Kaelin explained. "How about yours, Serenity?"

Serenity nodded at their answers. "Well it's a long story but my father supports me but my mom doesn't but it's not like it's that big of a deal. I mean I don't need their approval for me to try to be happy." She really felt dumb for opening that bag of issues. She sighed. "Well I am tired, so I am heading back to my room. I'll see you all tomorrow." She got up and left.

Gabriel felt sorry for her. "Well I guess I will head back to my room as well." He left.

Once she returned to her room she locked the door before hitting the bed, she felt exhausted from the trip and that emotional moment. Gabriel returned to his room and once inside he turned on the TV trying to relax. Tomorrow all of them start training and he wasn't sure what to expect.

With the other two gone, that left both Kaelin and Seth alone in the cafeteria together and it was kind of awkward. Kaelin sipped a glass of tea she had ordered and Seth sulked at the other side of the table. Things with Serenity hadn't gone as he had hoped. Seth sighed and fished a cigarette out of his jacket pocket. He held it up to his lips and blew, lighting it with his fire breathing ability.

"Damn it," he cursed taking a drag and exhaling slowly.

"You were a little too ambitious today…" Kaelin commented, her nose curling up at the smoke.

"Yeah, I noticed," Seth commented in a flat tone, he glanced at Kaelin fully for the first time. The girl had a way more sharp edge then Serenity and her soft curbs and flowing blond hair. Kaelin was also pretty short, even for a girl. She was totally not Seth's type.

"I just hope you're as serious about training as you are flirting," Kaelin told him and Seth snorted. She stood up to leave and Seth quickly stubbed out his cigarette stood up as well falling in step with her as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'll walk you to your room at least," he told her.

"I don't need anyone to walk me to my room, thank you," Kaelin told him promptly. Seth sighed, man he was striking out all over the place today.

"Whatever you say," he said, they both went their separate ways for the night.

Back upstairs with the Avengers, Tony smiled at Clint and Natasha who had rejoined them. "So are the kids going to be ok?"

Natasha nodded. She only hoped this team will work out, she had a slight doubt but she will do her best to train them.

Tony turned to Clint. "So how does it feel being married bird brain?" Natasha sent him a slight glare.

"I have to say, it feels pretty damn good, Tinhead," Clint replied as he threw an arm around Natasha and pulled her close for a kiss. He knew Tony would take a while to settle down with Pepper if he ever would.

Natasha returned his kiss and turned back to Tony. "So giving up on your suits already Stark?"

Tony smirked. "I get the hint widow, alright Bruce let's go play in the lab." Soon Bruce and Tony left and Steve headed toward the gym while Thor left the tower temporarily. Natasha sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Finally Stark leaves, he was getting on my nerves."

Clint and walked over to where Natasha was and leant in close. "If wanted to be alone with me that bad then you just had to say so…my room's open," he told her with a mischievous grin.

Natasha saw his smile and gave him a slight smile. "Yeah I know Clint."

Clint sighed and took a seat next her on the couch. "Something's wrong isn't it?" He asked bumping into her shoulder, "Tell me what's wrong."

Natasha sighed. "It's just I have some doubt and I will get over it. I will do my best to help train them the best I can." She didn't want her feelings to get in the way of the bigger picture because they don't know who will attack them next and the kids have to be able to be a team. Natasha met his gaze. "I'm sorry for being this way Clint. I know I should be happy."

"It's okay," Clint smiled softly at her and ran his fingers through her hair, "I know you're still probably a little sad about Alanna and Noel leaving…it will be hard to get on without them, but let's put our all into teaching them, okay Mrs. Barton?"

Natasha nodded. "I will Clint and thank you." She leaned into him and kissed him. She knew he would pick up on her emotions and she was thankful.

The next day, the new students were up bright and early for training. Kaelin had arrived early was her custom and Seth had trickled in at the last minute.

Serenity entered to see everyone else there already and she was already second guessing herself about this whole thing but she put on her brave face. "Morning."

Gabriel nodded. "Morning." He noticed she seemed a little off but didn't comment, for him he was nervous as well.

Natasha smiled at Serenity. "It's going to be fine, just try and relax." Serenity glanced at her a little surprised and gave her a slight nod. Natasha turned to Clint. "Alright I let you do the honors."

"Okay, today we're going to start with the very basics…and that means hand-to-hand combat. We're going to show you attacks and counters then have you practice in twos for a while." After that Clint partnered with Natasha to show the new moves in detail after which they both went around and worked with each kid until practice was over.

After practice was over Natasha walked over to Serenity. "Hey can I talk to you for a moment?" Serenity nodded and they walked away from the others.

Serenity asked, "So what is going on?"

Natasha smiled slightly. "I know you are having trouble with yourself and your powers Serenity. I just want you to know that no one will judge you here, all of us have our own problems but you can trust me anytime you need to talk."

Serenity nodded. "I appreciate that and you are right I do have problems with accepting myself and my powers."

Natasha nodded. "So do you want to go talk about it over breakfast?" Serenity followed her to the cafeteria and once they got their food they sat down. Natasha waited patiently for Serenity to start.

Serenity sighed. "Well no one knows this yet but I am a descendant of a white witch who was burned at the stake in Salem, MA during the 1692 witch trials and when she burned alive, the rest of my ancestors had gone into hiding. So there hasn't been a powerful white witch in my family since 200 years ago, where the last white witch died. My mom thought that our bloodline was just all superstition and she is a devoted Christian, she thought that witchcraft was the devil's work to turn people like my mom against God. So when my powers manifested she freaked out and started praying for my soul and practically disowning me. My dad sided with me telling me to follow my own way and if I wanted to honor the religion of my ancestors which is Wicca than he was all for it. He sent me here in hopes I get used to my powers and help people while he tried to have my mom accept me again. I am the first powerful white witch born in 200 years and it's a little much."

Natasha nodded. "Serenity, you are meant to have these powers and I'm sure your ancestors are proud. As for your mom, only she can choose to accept you or not but don't despair, in time if your mom truly loves you than she will come around. But if not, than you have to be happy in who you are and what you had been given because it's a gift from your ancestors. Take pride in that Serenity."

Serenity smiled and got up giving her a quick hug. "Thank you Natasha."

Natasha smiled. "I am always here for you."

Meanwhile back in the gym Gabriel walked over to Clint. "Hey Clint, morning."

"Oh hey, what's up? Need to go over something from practice?" Clint asked as the teen approached him.

Gabriel smiled. "Just wanted to talk a bit if that's ok."

Clint nodded. "Sure, what's on your mind?" He waited for Gabriel to continue.

Gabriel sighed. "It's just learning this and dealing with my powers all of the sudden makes me feel a little on edge, I guess you could say. This might sound stupid but you guys, the Avengers were the ones who inspired me to become a hero after I had witness your last battle. I am not fully confident with myself in truth."

Clint smiled at him and patted his back. "Well, all that is normal, you will gain more confidence as we take you through more training. It's okay not to feel confident after only one class. Also, I'm honored that we were your inspiration." Clint told him.

Gabriel nodded. "I just feel a lot of self-doubt but I hope with your guys' help I can learn to accept myself. Also yes I actually wanted to become a doctor as a kid to save people but when I got my powers I actually felt like a freak and wondered on what my future might be until all of you showed me what I could do. That is how I ended up here."

"That's great, being a doctor is good too, but I think you can save a lot of people with your powers as well…don't worry Gabriel, by the time we put you through all the Institute has to offer, you'll gain lots of confidence." Clint assured him.

Gabriel smiled. "Thanks Clint, I appreciate it a lot and you are cool." He turned to Seth and Kaelin. "Guys, you want to join me in the cafeteria?" He then turned back to Clint, "You want to join me too? I think Natasha and Serenity are there right now."

"Team building exercises are always good," Kaelin agreed and Seth grinned.

"If Serenity's there, count me in," he said. Clint also agreed and they all walked there to see Natasha and Serenity talking.

"Hello, hope we're not interrupting," Kaelin greeted as they all piled in and took their seats. Seth, respecting Serenity's wishes from yesterday, sat at the opposite end of the table from her.

"So what's going on?" Clint asked Natasha as he sat down.

Gabriel sat down across from Seth. "Hey man." He greeted Seth.

"Hey Gabe, nice moves at practice today," Seth nodded in his direction.

Gabriel shrugged. "I guess but you did better than me."

Meanwhile, Serenity smiled as her friend Kaelin sat down. "Hey you did good today." She complimented her friend.

Kaelin bit back an _'I know.'_ and instead opted for a more friendly reply. "You're doing very well for a beginner. We'll have to do drills together sometime," she said with a smile.

Serenity sighed "Well in your point of view I guess I did but I envy you, you already have the skills."

Meanwhile, Natasha whispered to Clint. "Serenity was having problems about herself and her powers, she told me her back story. She's lacks confidence in herself and her powers because of family issues. I reassured her the best I could." She told him. She noticed something was up. "What about you? You alright?"

"It was the same deal with Gabriel, he has a lot of self-doubt, but I know he's going to gain some going through our training," Clint smiled as he told her. Honestly, he wasn't really worried at all.

Natasha nodded. "I see similarities between Gabriel and Serenity, I think they both will have confidence in themselves in time. Plus them becoming a team." Natasha wondered what will happen now, she knows that her and Clint have a lot of work to do to get this team together. But she's happy Clint was still here for her even when she still has own doubts, she is thankful they get to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning when Serenity awoke and when she checked the time it wasn't even time to get up yet for training. So she changed into some warm clothes and decided to go for her morning run. She noticed a path around the tower and thought that was perfect for her run. She made sure to grab some water and made her way outside.

Once she was outside she closed her eyes and took in the changing of the weather. Autumn was settling in and she glanced up at the sky with a small smile doing a quick prayer of thanks before starting out on her run. She also had some stuff on her mind from yesterday in which it had affected her sleep some and she knew running helped her concentrate on anything but her problems. It wasn't long until she started running she heard someone behind her and for some reason it put her slightly on edge so she turned to see who had joined her on her morning run and it was Clint.

Serenity sighed slightly and greeted him, "Morning Clint." She wondered if he always did morning runs too.

"Well if it isn't the little Wiccan girl—glad to see someone motived to get out and run so early," Clint said as he sped up to run beside her. He was in a grey tank top, black athletic shorts and his Nike running shoes.

"Good morning, Serenity," Kaelin also greeted since she was running alongside Clint already. She was dressed in blue sweats with her hair already tied in a bun. She smiled in Serenity's direction pleased. "Discipline is the key to a sound mind and body."

At that same moment, Seth was still buried deep into his sheets, snoring away the morning blissfully.

Serenity gave them both a small smile. "Good morning Kaelin, Clint. I just feel better being outside being part of nature and since Autumn is coming I thought it would be nice to be outside." She was shocked to see them both in honest truth but it felt kind of nice to have these two want to be with her and not fear her. All of the sudden her mind got pulled back into that moment of fear but she quickly shook it off and stopped to take some water. She saw a bench and walked over to sit down, she glanced up and sunrise was approaching already.

Kaelin nodded to her as she and Clint kept running. Serenity didn't have much stamina yet but she would improve if she kept at it.

"So what are your first impressions of the team, Morris?" Clint asked conversationally as they rounded the side of the Tower for their 3rd lap.

"They're all very green…I can't imagine any of them have much experience, but that will change in time. I'm very optimistic with this bunch. They will become warriors once I'm through with them," Kaelin said and she glanced over when she heard him chuckle, "…with your help of course."

"You're a real go getter, the last leader wasn't very confident and it took him awhile to come around, but I see you won't have that problem," Clint grinned a little as he remembered Noel.

Kaelin nodded. "Hesitation isn't in my nature."

They continued to run on for two more laps and then broke off , heading in to get the day officially started.

Gabriel had just came outside just to grab some fresh air and he saw Serenity sitting over there by herself. He walked over a little concerned. "Hey, you alright?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh good morning Gabriel. I just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, training is about to start, you want to join?" She nodded and she got up following him inside. She stopped by her dorm and changed than the both of them made their way to the gym. Before they entered Gabriel turned to her. "You know if you ever want to talk about anything, I am a good listener."

Serenity smiled slightly. "Thanks." Soon they entered the gym and Natasha noticed immediately something was off with both of them but didn't say anything except greet them.

"Morning Gabriel and Serenity." They both just nodded and Natasha turned to Clint and said, "Morning to you too." She gave him a quick kiss than added, "Would you like to tell them what they are doing today?" Serenity and Gabriel both shared a quick look, it was clear they both were feeling anxious.

Gabriel thought, _'This outta be interesting.'_

Clint nodded, "Okay, today we are going to focus on training your powers. This will be an individual activity, but feel free to pair up if you feel it will benefit you. Natasha and I will work with you each in turns, so please come to us when you need help." After Clint explained their itinerary the kids all broke off.

"Hey Serenity." Seth slid smoothly up to the blond girl's side. "You're looking well rested today, what's say we try a few exercises together?"

Serenity turned toward him feeling a little insecure but shrugged. "Just don't hold back ok, I want you to come at me with everything you got ok Seth?" She asked him. Luckily for her, her defense of making barriers was perfect for she spent more time practicing her defensive power more than her offensive power. Also she already mastered her healing powers to help them if they get injured.

"Alright, that's my girl!" Seth's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he grinned, man Serenity was gorgeous. He made a show of getting into a fighting pose, then disappeared. "Okay, I'm going to come at all angles and that way we can see what your barrier is really made of—" As soon as he finished saying that, he started attacking.

Meanwhile, Gabriel turned to Kaelin. "You want to try a few exercises to see where each other stand?" He asked. His super speed wasn't a problem for him it was his cosmic blast ability that made him feel doubt but he was determined to not hold back.

Kaelin turned away from watching Seth and Serenity, inwardly horrified at Seth's attack pose. She would have to go over it with him later. "Sure," Kaelin told Gabriel as she picked up two practice swords from a nearby case. She sliced them each through the air with practiced ease before getting into a ready stance. "I've been meaning to speak with you anyway."

Gabriel smirked a little and used his super speed dodging her swords, man he wouldn't want to get on her bad side. He asked her curiously. "What is that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," Kaelin smiled, Gabriel was actually more competent then she first pegged him to be. She didn't need to hold back, she started to push off with her powers of wind in order to keep up with his incredible speed, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be open to training with you and also if you have any problems with settling in I'll be here to help you."

Gabriel just nodded at Kaelin surprised on how soldier like she was, it was odd having her as a leader but he had no objections.

Meanwhile, Serenity did a 180 degree barrier around her blocking his powers from all sides and she said. "Not bad Seth." His words of "my girl" affected her slightly, she sighed thinking on how bold headed he was. But she had to keep focus on her defense or else he could hurt her and she closed her eyes putting her energy into her barrier.

Seth punched at her barrier from all sides and each blow just bounced harmlessly away. He whistled falling back from the attack and reappearing. "Not bad." Seth was surprised Serenity was holding up so well for someone new to her powers. "Now to test it with fire." He told her, holding up his fist in a cone around his mouth and inclining his head, "Think you can handle it?" He asked to make sure she was okay with this first.

Serenity her faced paled some thinking, _"He's a fire user..."_ She felt herself tense up and she shut her eyes trying to concentrate and soon a sense of calm rushed through her as she did a quick prayer of protection. She met his gaze with a brave look. "Bring it on Seth! I am not afraid of you." She smirked as she added something special to her barrier, she combined her light power to her barrier power making it stronger. "If you chicken out Seth than I will call you chicken boy for the rest of the week!" She urged him on.

Seth was about to just stop when he saw how scared Serenity had looked at first, but then she said that line about calling him a chicken and it riled him all up. He just had a competitive nature, okay? "Okay, here we go then-!" Seth inhaled deeply, feeling the flame churn deep inside his lungs, before blowing out and straight at Serenity—the flame burned a bright blue and Serenity's barrier made it curl into the ball shape that surrounded her.

Serenity's barrier held out until his flame went out and she nodded. "Not bad, it's a shame I won't be giving you a new nickname so soon." She noticed how competitive Seth was and she could be the same level as he was as long as she believed in herself. She said to him. "I need a break." She walked over and grabbed some water. She felt her powers drain some and she had to regain that energy, she over did it.

Meanwhile, Gabriel smiled as he had seen bits of Serenity and Seth's exercises, he was proud of them both. He never knew that Seth was a fire user and he noticed how Kaelin's speed picked up, she's an air user. Gabriel than smirked and he started using his super speed doing circles around Kaelin. "Let's see if you can catch me now!" He smiled at her, giving her a challenge.

Meanwhile, Natasha turned to Clint "So what do you think of them?"

"Well, I'm surprised they seem to get along already," Clint told Natasha while he lent against the wall with his arms crossed and a surprised look on his face. "What do you think of them?"

Natasha just shrugged. "They seem fine with each other and their powers are pretty developed." She knew deep down that she was worried for them all, especially Gabriel and Serenity. But by the look of it their defense was pretty good, she wondered if Serenity and Gabriel both had issues with their offensive powers. She knew Kaelin was the one with the most training and had field experience; she was just scared for the other three.

Clint leaned over and nudged Natasha in the shoulder. "Hey, what are you worried about already?" He whispered in her ear so that the kids wouldn't hear.

Natasha met his gaze. "It's just..." She sighed thinking where all of this self-doubt came from and wondered if it was because of her worry for Alanna still even though she knew that SHIELD will take good care of her and Noel as well. Or it was something else she can't pinpoint the exact reason. "I'm just scared for the kids well except Kaelin who has the more experience."

"Hmm, I guess that's only natural since the last group went through so much hardship." Clint told Natasha with a sigh. "You are probably worried the same thing could happen again right? Anyway, we should probably wrap up for today." Clint told her as he went and announced practice was over for the day.

Kaelin was panting by the time she finished up with Gabriel. She begrudgingly admitted that with his super speed he had gotten a few blows in on her. "Very impressive," she said as she put the practice swords away. "I'm expecting big things from you, Gabriel." She nodded at him. Across the room Seth was sprawled on the gym floor, lazily dribbling water into his mouth via a water bottle. It was making steam come out.

"Hey, good work guys," Clint said coming up and clapping Gabriel on the back.

Natasha didn't know what to say to Clint's reaction and she walked over. "Alright everyone go eat something." Gabriel nodded at Clint than walked over to Serenity.

"Hey good job today."

Serenity just nodded. "Thanks you too." She left the gym to go back to her dorm and change. Gabriel did the same and within minutes both of them were in the cafeteria eating.

Natasha glanced at Clint "I'll see you upstairs." She turned and made her way back to her dorm, once inside she locked the door and stepped into the bathroom. She glanced into the mirror wondering what had happened that she changed so much, was it because of the last two groups or was it because of her and Clint getting married and the new group. Whatever the reason she hated seeing this side of her and she had to act tough because she was the black widow, a fearless assassin and she was still a SHIELD agent as well.

Black widow wasn't weak and right now she was putting her name to shame by acting this way and not to mention worrying Clint for stupid reasons. She decided she had no choice but use the mask of no emotions to cover her insecurities from now on and act like the mentor she was supposed to be. She got ready and soon she was upstairs in the main living area where the rest of the Avengers were. Tony smirked.

"Well isn't it widow, where is your love bird?"

Natasha glared at him. "Shut it Stark, for your information he will be joining us soon."

Tony noticed something alright but just shrugged it off. "Well, good job with the kids."

Natasha nodded. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria Gabriel and Serenity were both finished eating and decided to go hang out with the Avengers in the main living area. Once they entered they were greeted by Tony who smiled.

"Well if it isn't the wiccan girl and star boy."

Serenity hated that name "wiccan girl." She gave him a slight glare. "Don't call me wiccan girl, my name is Serenity."

Tony turned to Natasha. "Yep your student." Natasha smiled at Serenity.

Gabriel just shook his head. "What up Bucket head?" Tony laughed remembering the part with Natasha calling him that.

"Nothing, so you two doing ok?"

Serenity smiled. "Yep."

Gabriel nodded.

Not too long after that, Clint, followed by a freshly showered Kaelin and Seth entered the main room. Clint wasting no time giving Natasha a smile from the other side of the room.

"Hey, what the heck Stark, having a mini meeting without me?" He asked jokingly. He was starting to worry about Natasha since he could tell something was off about her lately, but not exactly _what _it was.

Natasha returned his smile but didn't say anything. Tony glanced between the two assassins worried but got into his cocky manner. "I wasn't having a mini meeting love bird, wiccan girl and star boy came up here following the venomous widow." He loved messing with the kids."Also let's not forget that tornado here and Ichabod crane Jr followed you too."

Steve sighed. "So, Kaelin and Seth you two doing ok?" He asked.

Tony smirked. "Of course they are fine captain sparkles, they got these two watching out for them."

Natasha seriously. "Why do I get the feeling you really have something to tell us tin brain?" Tony smirked and reacted than.

Seth groaned inwardly at the nickname Stark had given him, first Gabriel and now Stark. Kaelin just blinked at hers.

"Thanks for asking Captain, we're fine," Kaelin nodded in Steve's direction. Steve smiled and awkwardly scratched the back of his head at how polite she was.

"Just 'Steve' is fine," he told her.

"Steve, then," Kaelin smiled.

"So what is it, Tin Man?" Seth droned as he waited for Stark to continue with his announcement.

Tony smiled. "Well since I am awesome and the coolest Avenger here, I want to announce that tomorrow I am throwing the best Halloween party and all of you kids have to go costume shopping, no objections. I'm sure ginger and robin hood can take you shopping in the morning."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It won't be a problem, I'm sure Clint and I can handle it. It's just another excuse for you and Thor to get trashed."

Tony shrugged. "Hey I love to party, what can I say."

Serenity felt stupid for tomorrow was her holiday, Samhain which was celebrated by her ancestors in which she does a little ritual to honor her ancestors who had long passed. Of course she wasn't going to miss out on dressing up either, she always did love that part.

Gabriel excited. "Hell yea, sounds like fun to me." Serenity nodded in agreement. Natasha could tell the kids were real excited for this and she could do some fun time as well. She glanced over at Clint with a nod.

Clint grinned, "For once I'm down with one of your ideas, Tony."

Kaelin shifted nervously. "A costume party…" She trailed off and Seth grinned wondering what kind of costume Serenity would wear—sexy cat girl perhaps? What about a nurse? He was going to give himself a nosebleed over here.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't like Kaelin to hesitate, but here she stood the next morning after running with Clint outside Serenity's door. Really, she felt pathetic dawdling like this. Berating herself, Kaelin took one last deep breath and knocked on the door. She braced herself waiting for the blond girl to answer.

Serenity heard the knock at her door and she got up to answer. Once she opened the door she noticed Kaelin standing there but she seemed nervous. "Morning Kaelin, are you alright?" She motioned the girl into her room.

"Is it that obvious?" Kaelin asked as she took the other girl's invitation and came inside. She distracted herself by looking over all the candles that littered Serenity's room; each showed various degrees of use. Kaelin sighed and then forced herself to face Serenity. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. I'd like to ask you for help picking out a costume for the party."

Serenity smiled. "Sure, I will do your hair and makeup too. I will turn you into a beautiful girly girl."

Kaelin coughed a bit to hide her embarrassment, turning away. "Thank you." She willed herself to remain neutral. Serenity was definitely what most people considered 'pretty', she had to know what she was doing. Kaelin knew more about how to break legs cleanly then she did about makeup. "I know I'll be in good hands with you then, I'll see you later." Kaelin gracefully bowed out of the room and retreated back to her own.

Meanwhile, Natasha was walking to find Clint and it wasn't long until she found him. "Morning Clint." She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Clint grinned and returned Natasha's affection before pulling back and biting into the toast he was having for breakfast. "How you feeling babe? Ready for the big shopping trip?" He asked her as he skimmed the morning paper. He was glad to note that Natasha seemed a bit happier today.

Natasha smiled slightly. "Yeah I was just about to ask you that. Stark is already getting started on the party planning and as you know he's going all out. I'm ok Clint." She sat down next to him. "So you know we are dressing up too, Stark, Thor, Steve and Bruce already have their outfits. Plus Pepper is coming back today."

Clint paused at the mention of dressing up and raised an eyebrow at Natasha. "Oh…I guess I didn't really think about it much. What should I dress up as?"

Natasha smirked and took his hand. "Well you are going to do a couple costume with me." She laughed a little just imagining Clint dressed up. "Well we better call the kids so we can get going."

By this time, Seth was already up and outside and he had just finished stomping out his first cigarette. "Hnn.." Pushing off from the wall, he made his way back in, making his way to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Gabriel was eating when he heard the door open and in walked Serenity. She smiled at him while grabbing food. "Morning Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. "Morning Serenity." Than they heard the door open again and Seth walked in in which Serenity and Gabriel both greeted him. "Morning Seth."

Seth stuttered to a halt seeing the two of them there together. Alone. Were they there having breakfast together!? He quickly forced a smile, that may or may not have twitched a bit, and resumed walking towards them with a wave. "Hey guys." He walked over and sat down making himself a quick bowl of cereal. "Where's Fun Size at?" He asked glancing around for Kaelin as he began eating.

"I'll appreciate you not to refer to me as such, Seth," Kaelin said as she walked through the door with measured steps. "Anyway, I'm here to inform everyone to come to the garage when you're done eating. Clint and Natasha are going to take us shopping for costumes."

Serenity turned toward Seth feeling a slight guilt. "Hey Seth, just wanted you to know I just got here. I was in my room before this." She don't know why but his mood set her into a slight depression.

Gabriel sighed. "Hey man she's telling the truth I promise." He felt awkward and he knew Seth had the hots for Serenity, he didn't want to ruin anything.

Kaelin glanced from Gabriel and Serenity before stifling a laugh. Seth may have turned a little red, but he chose not to dwell on such things.

"What are you two talking about?" He grumbled feeling a little ridiculous and shoving a spoonful of cheerios into his mouth. What was he? A jealous boyfriend? They weren't even going out for crying out loud! How stupid was he being on a scale from 1 to one of Tony and Gabe's Ichabod Crane jokes? He turned to Serenity with a sheepish look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be weird," and then he nodded at Gabriel, "You too man…"

"Glad that's settled," Kaelin said amused as she too grabbed a quick breakfast.

Soon the kids met up with Clint and Natasha in which they took one of Tony's limos. Natasha noticed the kids were acting odd but she just shrugged it off. Gabriel smiled at Clint who was sitting next to Natasha and Serenity was next to Natasha on the other side.

Gabriel asked, "So everything alright Clint?" He was bored and just wanted to do some conversation.

"Yeah, I'm glad Natasha is in charge of my costume though. I have no idea what to even pick," Clint admitted as he leaned back into his seat. It was a nice change to let Happy drive them all around for once. "Say Gabriel, how are you guys all settling in?"

Natasha smiled at Serenity. "You alright?"

Serenity smiled. "Yeah, I am just excited that we are going shopping...it's been a long time." She really hadn't been shopping since before all of the drama and it hurt dwelling on that but at least now she can have fun with her new friends. She turned to Kaelin. "Are you alright with doing this?" She also felt guilt for Seth and she don't know what to do with that but she had to snap out of it too, hell she only saw him as a friend anyway like Gabriel. But she knows she's sensitive to people's emotions and that was a bad thing. "Hey Seth, do you know what you want to be?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks again for helping me," Kaelin told Serenity earnestly, which got a curious glance from Seth.

"She's helping you pick out a costume Fun Siz—OW!" Seth's question was cut off when Kaelin punched him hard in the arm.

"Yes," she said and Seth smirked.

"Well, maybe you could help me too," he told Serenity with a wink, "…and by the way, you would look great as a nurse." Yeah, Seth had finally decided on the nurse outfit after a long battle between it and a black cat costume in his dreams.

Serenity laughed a little at Kaelin and Seth's little moment. "Well Seth I think Gabriel can help you out, maybe he can pick out the headless horseman costume or even a replica of Ichabod Crane. I loved the book Sleepy Hollow and you being a Crane, it just fits." She laughed at his expression. Then she turned back to Kaelin. "Anytime, you can come to me with anything Kaelin. It's nice to have a friend like you." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Gabriel just laughed at what Serenity had said than turned back to Clint with a serious look. "I am holding up ok, I just worry about Serenity and no I am not interested in her romantically, she seems to be having a hard time but she covers it up. As a friend I don't know what to do. I think she's hiding something big and I just want to help her." He admitted to him. He knew Clint would understand.

"Well, everything is so new for all of you guys right now, it might take her a while to open up. You guys have only been together for three days now. I would just give it some time," Clint told him. "Maybe I can have Natasha talk to her though if you are worried."

Gabriel sighed. "That will be fine or even you can if you want. I know she thinks you are cool and by look of it she looks up to you and Natasha both." Maybe Clint was right and he was just overreacting but he couldn't help but worry.

"Okay, I'll take care of it so don't worry," Clint told Gabriel with a smile. He wasn't sure if he should talk to Serenity since she might be intimidated by a guy, but he figured Natasha was already under a lot of stress by the way she was acting yesterday. He decided he would be the one to talk to Serenity then.

The whole shopping trip went pretty smoothly. Kaelin had been appalled at how much skin some of the girl costumes seemed to expose but eventually Serenity helped her find something inside her comfort level. Seth doggedly avoided anything that had to do with the Headless Horseman theme. Clint was content to let Natasha run around and pick something out for him. Gabriel and Serenity had both found something to suit them well.

Now, back at the Tower, Kaelin watched in Serenity's bedroom vanity as the blond put the finishing touches on Kaelin's makeup. It honestly had her speechless, Serenity had her looking like the pretty girl Kaelin never knew she could be. Kaelin had gone with a black, green and purple witch costume fitted with a skirt and black boots and leggings. She was also wearing her hair down, it reached her shoulders, under her witch's hat. Before she could voice any of her thoughts on Serenity's amazing work there was a knock at the door and Seth peeked in.

"Hey ladies, me and Gabe came to escort you if you're ready?" He said, he was dressed in a grey and white striped form fitting suit that showed off his broad shoulders quite nicely. The whole outfit was topped off with a grey hat and a stupid looking plastic AK-47. Kaelin fidgeted a little when he did a double take after he saw her, his eyebrows shot up. "Dang, you clean up pretty nice, Morris."

"You don't look too stupid yourself," Kaelin deadpanned as she beat down the urge to walk across the room and kick him. Seth didn't seem to notice once he turned his eyes on Serenity though and he went totally gaga.

"Dang, when did Aphrodite get here?" He asked with one of the goofiest smiles Kaelin had ever seen.

Gabriel was wearing the mad hatter costume from the Tim Burton version of Alice In Wonderland and he smiled at Kaelin. "Ready Kaelin? By the way you look beautiful." He escorted her out of Serenity's room and they made their way to the main living area.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Don't get any ideas, all because I am the Greek Goddess of Love doesn't mean anything. By the way I never thought you as a gangster Seth." She took his arm and she allowed him to escort her.

Once all of the kids reached the party, Tony had really out done himself for the Halloween bash. Tony smiled as he saw Clint as Robin Hood and Natasha as Maid Marien, his secret fanboy dream came true.

Tony smirked. "Hey bird brain, Robin Hood fits you well and I see the lovely widow makes you a great companion as Maid Marien."

Natasha glared at him. "Shut it Stark or else I will kill you with that fake looking light saber, you Star Wars nerd."

It was true Tony became Obi Wan Kenobi and his girlfriend Pepper dressed like a monarch butterfly. Tony turned toward the kids. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Pepper." Once the introductions were made, Tony said, "So Bruce here is a mad scientist though he was against it at first, Steve decided to be his old boring WW2 soldier, Thor is, well, Asguardian."

Thor amused said, "I like this day of Halloween as you mortals call it, let's continue to feast and drink."

Tony said, "Here here Thor old buddy."

Pepper sighed, "If you go overboard again, I will leave you on the couch like before."

Tony laughed. "Everyone have a good time." Serenity walked over to Gabriel.

"You should ask Kaelin to dance."

Gabriel shrugged. "Sure why not?" He walked over to Kaelin. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her. Serenity gave a small smile to Kaelin to accept his request. She saw Seth out of the corner of her eye knowing Seth was thinking the same thing and she just waited curiously to see what he would do.

"Sure, I'd like that," Kaelin said as she let Gabriel take the lead and walk her out to the dance floor. She knew he was just doing it because Serenity had suggested asking her, but that didn't stop the odd feeling in her chest from making her heart beat a little faster. She had never danced with a boy before this and wondered if her dancing skills would be up to par. Well, it was the man's job to lead anyway. She found herself admiring the strength should could feel in Gabriel's arms as he lead the dance.

With Gabriel preoccupied with Kaelin, Seth set his eyes on Serenity, making his way to her with an appreciating smile. Serenity might have told him not to get any ideas, but how could he not when she was dressed like that? He held out his hand towards her.

"Hey wallflower, mind if we dance a little? I promise my hands will stay above the waistline," he told her with a cheeky grin. He had dropped the plastic gun because it would make it hard to dance.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was smiling as he danced with Kaelin. "Thank you for doing this, I actually wanted to ask you but was a little nervous." He told her.

"I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one," Kaelin sighed with relief and felt herself relax a little at his admission. "Actually though, you're a very good dancer. You didn't need to be worried at all," she told him with a smile. She was actually starting to enjoy herself.

Gabriel smiled. "Thanks." After a few minutes he asked, "Would you like a drink?" This did end up being a good time after all. He obviously had nothing to worry about and out of the corner of his eye he shook his head at Seth being a dork with Serenity.

At the same time Serenity made sure Seth kept his word. "You know you aren't that bad of a dancer Seth."

"You aren't so bad yourself _doll_," Seth laughed as he tried to imitate a mobster's voice but just made a big dork out of himself. He twirled Serenity to the music and grinned at how graceful she was. "Did you and your last boyfriend dance a lot? You're pretty good."

Serenity frowned a little. "Um yeah...now if you excuse me Seth I have something to go do. Thanks for the dance, you are a good friend." She left the room.

Natasha grabbed Clint and started dancing with him and as they started dancing she knew something was bothering him.

"Clint what is it? You are worried about something."

"It's nothing big, just Gabriel is worried about Serenity. He thinks she might be upset about something. Don't worry about it, I'm going to talk to her about it," Clint told her as he lead her around the room to a slow version of "The Monster Mash" playing overhead.

Natasha whispered her response. "Are you sure Clint?" She wasn't sure on how Serenity will take to Clint talking to her and it made her worry some but she trusted him. "I think it's a great idea, I noticed she has been upset since her and I talked to her. She seems to admire you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. If she wants to talk to another girl instead then I hope you won't mind though," Clint told her though he didn't want to put any pressure on Natasha.

Natasha nodded. "I wouldn't mind but I think you will be fine with her Clint. You are a good role model after all." She leaned in and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Serenity went back to her dorm to grab a hoodie than made her way outside. Once she was outside, she followed the path until she reached the spot. She closed her eyes and started focusing her energy getting ready to do the Samhain ritual to honor her ancestors.

She wondered if Seth wanted her to be his girlfriend, the more he hinted about it, it scared her. She couldn't be in a relationship right now, she needed to focus on her powers and not to mention everything else that is going on inside her head. She sighed trying to get rid of all of the negativity and focus her energy because this ritual deals with a lot of magical energy.

Back inside Gabriel saw Serenity leave the party and walked over to Seth. "Hey what happened?" He knew everything was difficult at the moment.

Seth patted the pockets of his suit, mentally cursing when he realized he hadn't brought his smokes with him. Fuck, Crane, fuck, you fucked up!

"Nothing," Seth spat at Gabriel, his annoyance at himself causing a bit of flame to flick out. He instantly regretted what he said when he saw the hurt look on the other boy's face and frowned, rubbing his hand down his face. "Sorry, I asked her something stupid," he admitted, "I should have listened when she told me to back off."

"Damn it, Seth," Kaelin sighed as she had heard his confession and walked up to him and Gabriel. Seth gave them both a pleading look.

"Can one of you guys go see if she's alright? I think I freaked her out," he asked them.

Gabriel sighed. "I will go see if she's ok." He left the party and found out that she was outside. Once he saw her, he walked over to her and said in a concerned tone, "Hey, are you ok?"

Serenity shook her head. "Sorry Gabriel, I'm a little busy right now. Can I talk to you later?"

Gabriel sighed. "Sure." He could tell she was upset and maybe Clint would do better. "I'll see you later then." He walked back inside the tower and once he rejoined the party he made a look at Clint before turning back to Seth and Kaelin. "She doesn't want to talk to me, she said that she wants to be alone. I think us three should leave her alone for now." Then he turned to Seth. "Hey man, you didn't know, it's not like we know anything about her."

"Yeah," Seth said, but he still knew it was exactly his fault, she had told him she wasn't ready for another relationship and he kept pushing, "Maybe I should go talk to her and just apologize," he said. Kaelin quickly shook her head.

"No, Gabriel's right. We need to leave her alone for now, you'll just make it worse," she told him, "You will apologize to her sometime tomorrow though."

"Ouch Morris, you're blunt," Seth laughed a little bitterly, but he knew she was right. Kaelin's expression softened a little.

"Sorry, sugarcoating isn't in my nature," she told him. Seth nodded.

Natasha sighed and turned to Clint. "Do you want to go try?" But before she got an answer she noticed his phone going off. "Clint you got a phone call." It was Noel calling Clint, he just got back with Alanna from a mission and he called to do a quick chat and not to mention it was his birthday. He turned 20 today and Alanna already gave him a nice gift and he wondered how his mentor was. Noel got through finally.

"Hey Clint, sorry to bother you if you are busy."

"Hey birthday boy, nah I'm free for a few minutes," Clint said as he took the call. Noel had terrible timing, but he had missed the kid. He would go to Serenity as soon as he was done here, "So how have you been?"

Noel smiled as he heard Clint's voice. "Sounds like you got your hands full and I wondered if you remembered my birthday. Actually Alanna and I just got back from a mission and she misses you and Natasha a lot. I am doing fine and honestly I miss you too Clint, it's weird not seeing you around. I think Alanna wishes Natasha was still here with her but our partnership is doing well so far and our relationship has grown stronger now we are on the field. How is Natasha? Does she miss Alanna?"

"I'm glad to hear you guys are getting along, yeah, both Natasha and I think it's weird not seeing you guys around too…Alanna should call sometime, I'm sure Natasha would appreciate it," he told Noel with a smile. "You two better make us really proud, I know you guys can."

Noel laughed a little. "I will pass that along to Alanna and we are trying Clint. But Fury is still testing out Alanna and I making sure we are up to your and Natasha's level. The pressure is a little much but the good news is at least Agent Hill is our handler so she cuts us some slack because she knows we aren't the famous Hawkeye/ Black Widow team. Just don't tell Fury."

"Haha, well I'm glad to hear from you Noel, and seriously happy birthday," Clint told him. The two of them continued to talk for a little while longer until they finally said their goodbyes and hung up. Then Clint turned to Natasha. "Noel says he and Alanna are getting along and they miss us." He told her and then sent her and apologetic look, "I need to talk to Serenity now so I'll see you in a little while."

Clint didn't have to go far before he found the blonde Wiccan girl outside. She looked like she was performing some kind of ritual and Clint felt bad interrupting but he did so anyway knowing she was upset and he needed to talk to her.

"Hey Serenity, I saw you leave in a rush back there," Clint said walking up to the girl, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Serenity jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly finished off the ritual. Once she sealed off the circle and blew out the candles she turned to him. "Sorry, I just finished honoring my ancestors since today is a Wiccan holiday for me. I hope you don't think that I'm evil or anything..." She walked over to him feeling nervous.

Clint had to laugh. "Loki is evil, the Chituari are evil, you're definitely not. Besides, what evil witch bothers with barrier spells?" He asked. "But seriously, are you okay?"

Serenity sat down at a table a little surprised. "Thank you for accepting me. Natasha accepted me instantly as well and you have a point because I know some evil witches and they are the reason people fear witches in general, they think we are all evil." She felt the emotions hit her. "No I am not ok Clint and I am sorry about yesterday morning when you and Kaelin showed up when I was running."

"Um," Clint struggled to remember if anything had happened that morning, but he came up empty, "I don't know what you mean—I don't remember you doing anything worth an apology," he told her honestly.

Serenity sighed. "It's ok. But the reason I left the party is because of Seth hitting on me, I think he has feelings for me and I can't be in an relationship right now. He brought up my old boyfriend and I freaked." She closed her eyes trying to calm herself and after a moment she continued, "I come from a long line of white witches dating all the way back to the Salem Witch Trials and when an ancestor was burned alive at the stake the rest of my ancestors gone into hiding. But the crazy thing is that there is only a powerful white witch born every 200 years and after the last one died, the bloodline became superstition or that is what my mom had believed anyway. My mom is a devoted Christian and she thought that witchcraft was used by Satan to destroy and so when I manifested my powers she started praying for my soul and disowned me."

"She threw me out of the house for the most part because she learned that I was the new powerful white witch. My dad told me to come here so I can learn to help people and control my powers. He's trying to convince her to accept me again. But not only did I lose my mom but my best friends who hung out with me all the time shunned me as well. The only one who stood by me was my boyfriend, James who had been my boyfriend all through high school." She felt tears come but she wiped them away quickly.

"Right before I came here, I lost my boyfriend and I had to bury him. He was murdered..." She met his gaze. "I know who did it too because I was there that night, we were on a date and he saved me. We had a future planned out and everything, he loved me and he despised my mom and friends for the way they treated me. I'm sorry Clint for dropping this on you and thank you for listening to me. I didn't know I had healing abilities otherwise I would have saved him." She wondered how he would react to all of this.

Clint sat in silence for a moment, digesting the story Serenity had told him. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. He had no idea she would have had such a terrible past.

"Serenity, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened to you," Clint said meaning it, "It's not right what your mother and friends did when they turned their backs on you. I'm sorry you had to lose one of the people that still believed in you and that you lost the future you were going to have with him. I'll talk to Seth about it, so please don't worry about him," Clint told her, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing.

Serenity smiled slightly. "Thank you and I'm sorry for ruining your night. Are you sure about telling Seth all of this? I am not sure how he would react toward me if you did. Also please tell Natasha the last part for me, I didn't tell her about my boyfriend and please keep it a secret from the rest. I look up to you and I hope I can come to you at anytime Clint." She took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Oh, I won't tell him about anything, I'll just tell him to leave you alone on as far as flirting goes," Clint told her, "I'll leave who you tell your past about to up to you. I will tell Natasha about your boyfriend since you asked me to though. I know your power is for the good and I hope your mother and friends will be able to see that one day too," he told her trying to reassure her and then smiled jerking a thumb back to the tower, "Now why don't you get back inside, it's pretty chilly out here. You don't have to go back to the party, but I don't want you catching a cold either."

Serenity smiled. "Thanks Clint." She followed him back to the tower and once inside she returned back to her room feeling slightly better. Natasha saw Clint enter the main living area and walked over to him. "Hey are you alright? The party is over as you can see." She pointed at Stark on the couch passed out.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I have something to tell you about Serenity," Clint told Natasha as he looked around to see if anyone was around before he continued, "Serenity's boyfriend was one of the few people who stuck by her after her mother and friends turned their backs on her after she gained her powers…and he was murdered in front of her. I guess Seth triggered her memories of his death because he was flirting with her…I'm going to have a talk with him after I leave here," Clint told Natasha.

Natasha stood there shocked. "I'm sorry for Serenity, I can't imagine.." She would hate to think if something were to happen to Clint she would be lost like she is. She met his gaze. "Thank you for talking to her Clint and thank you for telling me." She embraced him and leaned in giving him a kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away. "Meet me in my dorm when you are done, Robin Hood." She left to head back to her dorm. Once she entered the dorm she changed and sat down on the couch grabbing some of her Russian vodka waiting for Clint.

About a half hour later, Clint arrived to Natasha's room already changed into sweats and a tank top. He sighed and flopped down on the couch next to her, giving her a quick kiss. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he told her, "Seth has promised to stop flirting with her, he looked like he meant it so I guess that's over with." He licked his lips and could taste a faint trace of the vodka Natasha had been drinking.

Natasha smiled and lay down on his lap. "Looks like things are going to get interesting around here." She sighed before saying what was really on her mind. "I am glad you got to speak to Noel on his birthday and I am happy him and Alanna are ok plus doing well with SHIELD. I can't help but wonder how similar Serenity and Alanna's pasts are, they both had tragic pasts and I can't help but feel protective of Serenity like I was with Alanna." She went quiet for a moment. "Clint, I am so sorry for the way I had acted the last two days and making you worry. I never meant it, I am just happy that you are here for me when I am insecure and have doubts."

Clint smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair. "It's okay, I'm your husband and it's my job to be there for you. Not that I consider anything like a job, I love you, you know…" he told her, "Honestly, Serenity might need you to be there for her like you were with Alanna since they are very similar. Try getting to know her better."

Natasha gave him a real smile. "I love you too and I will do everything in my power to be there for Serenity and help her out. Also I think Serenity might need you as well Clint since it seems she fully trusts you." She sat up slightly and kissed him before lying back down and she changed the subject. "Can you believe Stark fanboying over our costumes like he knew all along? I really wanted to strangle him with that stupid Jedi light saber, not that he would make a good Jedi anyway." She laughed a little.

"Yeah that was a little weird, but then again Tony _is _a weirdo," Clint laughed, "I have to admit, him being a Jedi was pretty funny. Despite the whole upset at the end of the party, it was still pretty fun." Clint said, "I bet things will get even crazier in the future."

Natasha nodded. "I know it will because of the past but we will be there for the kids no matter what and I think once Serenity and Gabriel both accept their offensive powers, the team will be alright." Soon she drifted off to sleep and she felt safe with Clint being there for her. They didn't know what was to come but they would face it together.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning in which Serenity still felt awful after what she had done at the Halloween party the night before. She had to talk to Seth so she made her way outside and saw him smoking a cigarette in which she nervously walked over to him. "Hey Seth can I talk to you?"

Seth did a double take when he saw Serenity come up to him. Honestly he hadn't expected to see her anytime soon, thinking she would be sure to avoid him after last night. He quickly flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out and crushed the pack he had smoked that morning trying to figure out a way to apologize to Serenity. He smiled.

"Sure," Seth told her in the most friendly, I'm-not-flirting-with-you way he could. During his talk with Clint last night, he had made a promise to the older man and, even though it wasn't normally his deal to listen to anyone but himself, he was going to try and keep it. He hated the pained look on Serenity's face just before she left the party. "You know, I'm sorry about yesterday," he said quickly, "I was being stupid, really."

Serenity shook her head. "Thanks Seth but it was never your fault. I acted like a drama queen and I hurt your feelings though you got that tough act going on. I hope you still want to be my friend after last night..." She said.

Seth sputtered. _Tough act!?_ He turned the slightest of red and looked away to hide it. "A-Anyway, yeah of course I still want to be friends with you." Even though that's not all he wanted to be! "Why don't we both just forget about what happened yesterday." He turned back to her with a determined look and held out his hand, taking a deep breath. "To being friends," he told her. 

Serenity smiled and shook his hand. "To being friends." She felt better now that she and Seth were cool.

Meanwhile, Gabriel just awoke and wondered what will happen today, yesterday was difficult even though they had fun. After getting ready he made his way to the cafeteria and once he sat down he couldn't help but still feel concern for Serenity.

In Natasha's dorm, she awoke to see Clint still sound asleep in which she leaned forward and kissed him. "Morning, rise and shine Clint." She couldn't help but have a feeling of dread, she wondered if this was something to be fully aware of and to tell Clint about it. She walked over to the window glancing out at the sunrise.

Clint yawned, watching as the pink light of the sunrise silhouetted Natasha. He got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Morning, is something on your mind?"

Natasha smiled slightly. "I don't know why but I have this bad feeling, like a feeling of dread and I'm not sure if I should take it seriously. But there's a good chance something will happen today." She hoped he didn't see her as paranoid.

Clint frowned. "Do you mean bad as in 'oh no I put something red in with my whites and now all my underwear are pink' or bad as in 'oh crap, aliens are attacking New York again'?" He asked her with furrowed brows. He hoped it wasn't the latter. He knew to trust Natasha's instincts.

Natasha met his gaze. "I don't know but it will not be like the battle of New York the very first time, that is all I know."

All of the sudden Tony's voice came over Jarvis. "Everyone meet up in the main living area now."

Natasha sighed. "Well I guess I was right." She left the dorm motioning Clint to follow. Gabriel and Serenity both rushed to the main living area, within minutes everyone was gathered. Natasha glared at Tony. "This better be good Stark."

Tony rubbed his head. "Don't talk so loud, still dealing with a hangover here. Anyway, I didn't call you here, Pirate boy did." He pointed to the monitor and Director Fury.

"Morning Avengers and new team, I have urgent news and the new team will have to put their powers and teamwork to the test. There is a new villain that has come to town causing some pretty good damage. SHIELD has only her name at the moment and it's "Black Hex."

Serenity froze in shock, the one person she despised is now in New York and most likely looking for her. Natasha noticed Serenity's change in body posture. "Serenity what is it?" She ignored her.

"Sir, where is Black Hex at the moment?"

Director Fury said, "If you have something to tell me than now might the best time to share it Serenity."

Serenity in an serious tone told him, "Sir, she's real dangerous that is all I can say but I have to know where is she?"

Gabriel saw a spark of determination. "Serenity, you and I aren't comfortable with our offensive powers this could be a disaster." She turned toward him.

"No problem, I was just lacking confidence but with Seth helping me in training it made me gain more than enough to take that bitch down."

Tony smirked a little. "So you have a grudge match with this girl?"

Serenity didn't answer him and Fury said,"She's downtown somewhere, everyone suit up and get out there now. SHIELD will continue to monitor everything and let you know if there are any updates." He cut the transmission and Serenity rushed out of the room with Gabriel following her, they both went to get ready.

Natasha sighed. "Kaelin, Seth don't crowd her but help her out there if she needs it. Stark you are excused this time." Tony rolled his eyes. Natasha went back to get ready as well and as soon as she was done she heard Clint enter the dorm in which she turned toward him. "You ready Clint?" She asked.

Clint nodded. He had already been back to his room and was equipped with his bow and arrows. "Yeah. Let's hurry to the hanger," he told her.

Very shortly after, all the kids and Avengers were downtown and gathered together.

"Alright, since Gabriel and Serenity aren't comfortable with their offensive powers yet, I think it would be best if we all stick to a group formation," Kaelin told them and then she looked at Serenity, "We're here to back you up so try not to go off by yourself and do something reckless."

"I got you," Seth told Serenity confidently and bumped her shoulder with his own.

"Okay guys, Avengers and New Team are going to split up and look for Black Hex, but radio as soon as you see her," Clint told them. "Is there anything we should know about her powers before we begin, Serenity?"

Serenity sighed. "Listen to me, as some of you know there are two types of witches, the white and the black. I am the white, I follow the powers of nature and the balance of the earth. Black Hex is a very powerful black witch, she and I let's just say aren't on good terms but there's a reason she's called Black Hex. She can hex you to immobilize not just your abilities but your body as well, she can also hex you the point of killing you and she can manipulate not only the basic elemental range but she can also use objects even your own powers against your teammates. Only I can bring her kind down because white witches are strong enough to overcome black witches spells." She sighed before adding, "If my offensive power is turned on any of you, you must get out of harm's way because my offensive power is the power of light and I can manipulate it into weapons, light beams and shards. It's powerful enough to kill you. I don't want that to happen."

Gabriel nodded. "Understood Serenity, I got your back as well. Plus I think I have enough confidence in myself to use my own power of cosmic blasts on her."

Serenity smiled a little. "Thanks that cheered me up."

Tony said, "Damn this will be difficult than."

Serenity turned to Steve. "So what is your battle plan Captain?" She asked him. Steve reacted than.

"We'll split up and radio each other if either team finds her. Since you are the only one that can defeat her, we'll be your back up," he told her and then the teams split up.

They walked a while, but nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. Kaelin watched for any signs of discord with her swords drawn. She knew better then to let her guard down. She looked over to where Serenity was and noted the determined look on the other girl's face.

"Man, I'm beginning to think Eyepatch got his info wrong. It's all sunshine and puppies out here. I don't see any broomsticks lying around," Seth droned.

"Seth." Kaelin halted in her steps and Seth ran into her back since he wasn't expecting it.

"Whoa, Fun Size, warn me next time!" He growled at her only to looked forward and have his mouth drop open.

There in front of them was floating a woman with pale white skin and hair the color of night that fanned out around her like slithering snakes. She wore a jagged smile. Seth took a few steps back and Kaelin quickly took out her communicator to radio the Avengers, but Black Hex snapped her fingers and every communicator the young team had was fried.

"Well, well if it isn't helpless little Serenity Dickinson," the woman sneered in a sickly sweet voice, "Still playing with flowers and candles?"

Serenity stepped forward with a smirk. "Well if it isn't the black bitch of hell, I see Satan had spit you back out again Calysta."

Calysta laughed. "Your ancestors deserved what they got little white witch of Salem."

Serenity growled a little. "Your fucking ancestor started this feud over 400 years ago with the Salem Witch Trials and I will personally make sure your bloodline ends one way or another Calysta!"

Calysta rolled her eyes. "You are a white witch, you live by the law of Wicca, you can't kill."

Serenity shrugged. "I will pay for it because it's worth seeing you gone forever."

Calysta than saw a missile heading right toward her and she changed the direction and it exploded in the ground, she turned and saw the Avengers. Calysta snarled, "How dare you interrupt our moment!" She took hold of Tony's armor and gained control than she body slammed him into the building.

Serenity yelled, "Iron Man!"

Tony said, "Jarvis get the back ups online now!"

Jarvis answered, "Already done sir." Tony came back.

"Surrender now Black Hex."

Calysta sighed. "Well, well the little white witch brought her new friends, you know Salem is crying for witch blood right now!" Serenity shut her eyes and put all of her faith and confidence into herself and her powers. She said a quick prayer and soon a bow and arrow appeared. Claysta smiled. "So, you are finally going to fight this time instead of letting someone you know…" She didn't finish her sentence as Serenity let go multiple arrows.

"Burn alive bitch!"

Calysta put up an elemental wall but the force of the arrows knocked her back some. Gabriel than came up from behind and seeing Serenity fight gave him all the confidence he needed. "Cosmic Storm!" He unleashed a large amount of power and Calysta screamed than turned using a nearby object and throwing it straight at Gabriel but he dodged it with his super speed. Calysta smirked as she turned to the Avengers.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"Not quite!" Kaelin shot forward, her twin blades spinning like a twister, Calysta moved erratically to try and get out of the way, but the blades tore through the flesh of her shoulder. Kaelin dodged the answering counterattack of black energy Calysta shot her way, gracefully. At the next moment, Seth caught the dark witch off guard with his invisibility, appearing right before her with a grin.

"Let me close your wound!" He told her cheekily as he brought his hand to his mouth in a funnel and blew a torrent of fire straight at her. The black witch hissed as the flame licked her and raised a hand to use her power only to have an arrow shoot threw it and pin her to the wall. Clint shot another into her other hand when she raised it.

"Serenity, now!" Clint yelled.

Serenity summoned a light spear to finish her off but Calysta laughed and she used her powers on Clint's arrows and pulled them out of her than turned them back to him. Serenity yelled, "Hawkeye!" She summoned a strong barrier and put it on him before his own arrows hit him luckily she made the protection right in time. She than felt Calysta from behind her and soon a surge of lightning hit her body in which she fell forward. Serenity than used one of the basic combat moves and kicked Calysta bringing her down. She turned the spear to kill her but Calysta threw her off of her and into the air but Tony caught her. Serenity was already starting to feel the strain on her body from using so much power but she wasn't going to give up. "Thanks Stark."

Tony smirked. "Anytime." He set her down and Calysta used her elemental powers and struck the young team creating a distraction than she got in front of Serenity pulling out a dagger and putting it to her neck.

"Everyone lower your weapons now and surrender or else I will kill your precious white sorceress." Serenity didn't want to be a damsel in distress so she turned to Black Widow with a look.

"Black Widow you will have to trust me." Natasha knew the look, Serenity was about to do something reckless but she trusted her.

"Alright White Sourcress I trust you!"

Serenity smirked. "So Calysta, have you ever wonder why the Avengers never lost a battle?"

Calysta snarled. "I don't care, they have no idea who they are up against."

Tony laughed. "Just a girl with anger issues worse than the Hulk."

Calysta ignored him and Serenity said, "They don't lose because they do everything in their power to win even if it means harming a comrade to beat the villain. Black Widow now!" Natasha opened fired and Serenity was hit in the shoulder but she was free to attack Calysta. Calysta saw her coming with a sword and she blocked it with the dagger. Serenity got the upper hand and knocked her down. "Let it go, I won!"

Calysta laughed. "Oh you little naive witch this is far from over!" She got up above all of them. "I will be back and you have no idea who you just pissed off." She vanished. Serenity turned to her shoulder and used what remained of her power to heal her flesh wound than she turned to her friends. "Are you all ok?" She was exhausted.

Gabriel nodded and Natasha smiled. 'I am proud of you Serenity!" She walked over and hugged her. Tony smiled a little.

"Let's all return to the tower and relax." Soon everyone was back in the tower and standing in the main living area.

Kaelin knew that Black Hex would be back for them, probably Serenity in particular. The dark witch's parting words left her with an ominous feeling. She came over to where Serenity was resting and nodded. "You were really impressive out there today," she told her.

Seth fidgeted as he too walked up to Serenity. "Are you really okay? I mean, you were shot in the shoulder," he said glancing at where the hole was still shot through Serenity's uniform. He would have taken a moment to ogle her bare skin, but the ring of blood around the edge of cloth was pretty off putting.

Serenity smiled. "I am fine, I healed the wound so I just have to clean my outfit. Plus it was the only way I could of broken free from that bitch's grasp." She turned her attention toward Tony. "Thanks again Stark, I hope your suit wasn't too damaged."

Tony laughed a little. "It's fine kid but you are very good with that light ability of yours."

Serenity nodded. "Thanks."

She turned to Clint. "Are you alright Clint? I am glad I made that barrier in time or else your arrows would of done some damage to you."

Gabriel smiled. "I was pretty bad ass wasn't I for my cosmic ability?"

Serenity laughed a little. "Yes Gabriel, you and I did real well and we found our confidence."

"Yeah man, one day you may even make it to my level!" Seth grinned patting Gabriel on the back with a laugh. Kaelin smiled, but rolled her eyes at him.

Gabriel smirked at Seth. "Please I already know I can out do you dragon boy." He couldn't help but mess with him.

"Yes, Serenity, we worked well as a team," Clint told the blonde giving her a thumbs up. "I want you to take it easy though because you used a lot of your powers today. You need to rest."

Seth perked up at that. "Hey, let me walk you to your room?" Both Clint and Kaelin gave him a look and he held up his hands in surrender. "JUST AS FRIENDS." He deadpanned.

Serenity smiled a little. "No offense but I want to be alone, but first Clint, Natasha can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Natasha nodded and followed Serenity out of the main living area. Natasha escorted her to the nearby empty room and they waited for Clint to join them.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Clint asked as he went to where Natasha and Serenity were waiting.

Serenity felt a slight depression overcome her. "Black Hex aka Calysta, she's the one..." She started to shake a little and turned away from their gaze. "She was the one who had murdered my boyfriend James. Remember how I said it was someone I knew who had done it, well it was her." She walked over to the window. "Today during the battle she almost revealed it when she said that she was surprised that I was fighting back instead of allowing someone I know and love die for me."

Natasha walked over to her and rubbed her back. "Hey, it wasn't your fault Serenity. You can't keep holding onto that guilt." She turned to Clint.

"Actually, I kind of figured she was the one…when you seemed so focused on beating her, I knew it was because she had murdered him," Clint admitted. "Serenity, we will help you get revenge for him. I promise."

Serenity turned to him surprised. "Thank you but she's right as a Wiccan I can't kill but I am willing to defy that law and pay the consequences because of what she had done. But it's more than just about him, it's about wiping out that bloodline of hers for good because her ancestors started this feud when they put my ancestor on the stake in creating the Witch Trials. I will avenge for my boyfriend and for my family. Calysta seemed more powerful than the first time I had gone up against her magic, she's getting help from someone powerful. I need to know because if it hadn't been for my plan for Natasha to help me out of that bind than she would of spilled my blood." She sighed. "Calysta wants to wipe out my bloodline and make sure there are no more white witches to be born in this world. She knew what James and I were planning and she took him out knowing I will be distraught and distracted. She probably manipulated my mom and my friends too." She seriously asked, "Are you two sure you want to help me do this? I mean this is pretty deep stuff I got all of you involved in."

Natasha determined said, "Serenity, you are one of us and of course I am willing to help you no matter what. Right Clint?"

"Of course, Serenity," he replied then crossed his arms, "Was there anything else you wanted to say? If not, it really might be best if you got some rest…"

Serenity shook her head. "No but thank you for listening to me." She left the room and made her way back to her dorm. Once she was gone, Natasha turned to Clint.

"What do you think of all this? I am personally worried for her."

"I'm not worried because Serenity is strong and we are here for her. Have faith in our team, babe," Clint smiled as he walked over and placed his hands on Natasha's shoulders squeezing. "We both know about revenge."

Natasha nodded and met his gaze. "I have to say Gabriel and Serenity both proved themselves today on the field. I never knew that Serenity could create barriers to help defend us not just herself, I am glad she did." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Not just them, Kaelin and Seth worked well with everyone too. All the kids are shaping up nicely." Clint smirked into the kiss. "I would be a pin cushion right now if she hadn't." He then pulled away. "Black Hex will be back for her and the team will be in danger…so let's keep up our guards, okay?"

Natasha nodded. "I agree with you Clint and I can't help but wonder if what Serenity had said was true that Calysta was stronger this time when she encountered her and that Calysta has someone more powerful influencing her dark magic. This might turn into a bigger battle and I feel kind of bad for shooting Serenity in the shoulder because she is reckless like us Clint but I saved her life."

"Hey, everything worked out in the end, so don't worry about hurting her. She was the one who asked you to. I mean, I don't really agree with the method, but it worked. Besides she has healing powers. As far as someone helping Calysta in the background…anything is possible. Loki was being backed by Nakhti back with the first team…" He trailed off.

Natasha embraced him. "I know and that would mean we would have to step up our training as Avengers but the kids as well. We will be fine Clint and thank you for making me feel better." She than let go. "Let's head back to your dorm tonight."

Clint laughed a little and nodded. He led Natasha upstairs to his room and the two of them went to bed. The tension from the battle of that day dissolving as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning and Serenity didn't get much sleep the night before. Since the battle with Calysta, her conscience was nagging at her over the fact of the thought of killing someone. She knew that killing was wrong in her religion and not to mention her morals, she was supposed to protect life. She didn't know how to deal with this and not to mention Calysta can return at any time to finish the job. She hesitated once when she had an opening but the next time she knew that Calysta would finish her off no matter if she spares her life or not.

She sighed as she got ready and it was still early so once she was ready she left her dorm, stopping at the cafeteria for some hot coffee than once she was back in the elevator she noticed that there was a button for the roof. She decided to check it out and once she walked out onto the roof, the sight was beautiful and she sat down in thought.

Meanwhile, Gabriel just woke to the sound of his alarm blaring in which he shut it off in a groan. "Man, can't we just take a break from training? We just fought yesterday." He figured extra time in bed was well deserved and he rolled over and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

Outside, Seth collapsed onto a nearby park bench panting.

"Man, Fun Size I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he huffed, catching the water bottle Kaelin tossed him. "All this before we even do training for the day—are you a masochist?"

"Self-discipline is something you could use," Kaelin told him taking a seat beside him and taking a drink from her own bottle, "Besides, Clint was busy this morning."

"Huh," Seth snorted before greedily drinking down the water. So he was second choice again.

"Hey Kaelin, sorry I'm late—_oh_." Clint did a double take when he saw her companion. He grinned and Seth gave him a bored look. "Well this is quite a surprise."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just your stand in. Thanks for that," Seth huffed dramatically.

"You're not just a stand in. I think it would be nice to have you run with Clint and I every morning," Kaelin protested.

"Not on your life. Do you think I keep this handsome complexion without my ten hours!?"

About a half hour later, Kaelin and Seth had gathered into the gym with Clint waiting for Natasha and the others to show.

Natasha had gone to wake up Gabriel in which he was ignoring her so she smirked.

"Jarvis please sound the alarm." Jarvis did and it startled him out of bed in which he hit the floor hard. Gabriel groaned as he heard Natasha standing outside his door, he made his way over to open the door.

"Morning widow."

Natasha smirked at the sight. "I hope you enjoyed your extra sleep, you will be busy this morning."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'll see you in the gym." He shut the door and got ready. Natasha than moved to Serenity's room and knocked but when she got no answer she noticed the room was unlocked.

"Serenity?" She noticed that she wasn't there and she sighed. "Jarvis where is Serenity?"

Jarvis replied, "On the roof." Natasha nodded and made her way toward the roof.

Meanwhile, Gabriel stopped at the cafeteria for some food and he quickly ate than made his way to the gym. As soon as he entered the gym he glared at Clint.

"Do you know that your girl just threw me out of bed without any decency that some of us love sleep?" He then greeted Kaelin and Seth in a grumpy mood. "Morning dragon breath and tornado." He wasn't in the mood to train.

Back on the roof Natasha walked over to Serenity and she jumped. "Morning Natasha." Natasha nodded.

"Are you ok?"

Serenity smiled at her ."Yep, I was just enjoying the fall sunrise, I feel better outside. I hate being caged inside."

Natasha was surprised. "Is that how you feel Serenity? You feel like you are being caged by us?"

Serenity nodded. "I am not a piece of glass Natasha, I don't need all of you to pity me or be overprotective of me. It's rather annoying."

Natasha nodded slightly. "I am sorry you feel that way Serenity. But it's our responsibility to look after you until you leave here."

Serenity sighed. "Well anyway I'm guessing training is about to start so I guess I will join you." She left and headed back to the elevator. Natasha silently followed and soon they reached the gym. Serenity ignored the others and stood away from them, Natasha smiled.

"Morning now let's get started!"

Seth noticed right away when Serenity came in the room acting pissy and ignored the rest of them. He leaned over to Kaelin to whisper in her ear. 'Looks like both of the golden children are having a rough morning, huh? And I thought_ I_ was bad.'

Kaelin elbowed him halfheartedly in the ribs. 'We're here to train, not gossip. Try to focus,' the exasperation in her whisper was clear. She wished all personal issues could be left out of the gym. Kaelin had never been fond of drama. Seth chuckled before retreating back out of Kaelin's personal space.

"Okay guys, I have to say I was very impressed with Serenity and Gabriel's use of their offensive powers yesterday despite being unsure. I would like you two to continue to practice attacks with your powers in today's training. Kaelin and Seth, you two can just keep working with developing your powers with a mix of hand-to-hand," Clint told them before signaling that they break out into pairs. He then turned to Natasha and pulled her off to the side. "Hey, Tasha, could you take it easier on Gabriel? He came in pissed," Clint told her with a flinch.

At the same moment, Seth made sure to grab Kaelin instead of Serenity or Gabe. He wasn't going to step on those landmines this early. Let them crab at one another and leave him out of it!

"Okay, partner, let's get started," he said. Kaelin raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question it. The two of them began to practice as instructed.

Natasha sighed. "Sorry Clint but he wasn't listening so I sicked Jarvis on him. But Serenity bitched me out this morning too. I say just leave those two alone for today."

Meanwhile, Serenity nodded toward Gabriel to go ahead and attack for her barriers were up. Gabriel smiled a little and summoned his cosmic ability in which he used his super speed and went after her in full force. She deflected it than summoned her light ability and sent shards of light at him in which he dodged it easily. They both weren't holding back and with her defending and using her light ability she had Gabriel on his toes in which he smiled.

"You are doing good Serenity."

Serenity said, "Not bad yourself." Soon Serenity went into hand to hand combat mode and he blocked her moves than sent some her way. They went at it hand to hand until she tripped him and he fell to the ground. He laughed a little and he moved in to put a kick to her in which she blocked it. Serenity smiled. "I have to say you had improved a lot Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. "You had too." Soon they both were tired and they called a break. They grabbed their water and Gabriel noticed something was up. "Hey you alright?"

Serenity took more water. "I'm fine so please stop worrying."

Gabriel sighed. "Look I know we don't know each other well but you can trust me." Serenity met his gaze.

"I know but no one can help me." She walked away from him and Gabriel just sat down watching the others. She sat down on the floor in silence. Natasha just sighed and turned to Clint.

"Do you want me to talk to her about her attitude?" Clint sighed.

"No leave Serenity alone, she needs some privacy and I'm sure she didn't mean it to be rude, she was just being honest with her feelings." She told him.

Across the room Seth had just finished dodging Kaelin's training blades and was walking on his hands to show off. He was surprisingly good at it though. As infuriating as it was.

"Not bad, for a chain smoker," Kaelin deadpanned. Seth grinned at her smug.

"A guy doesn't get away from dragons without a little skill," he winked in that roguish way of his, "Besides, my lungs are already a fire pit," he blew a slow trail of fire and smoke to prove the point, "I doubt much else would hurt them."

"Right," Kaelin said while vaguely wondering how a human body could hold something as dangerous as fire at such a high temperature. For the first time she noticed Seth's slightly elongated incisors. "Once more then!" She shouted before charging him. They continued a while until training ended and everyone was dismissed.

As soon as they were dismissed Serenity made her way back outside and she took a nice walk around the tower. Soon she came across the garden and sat down allowing the fall weather bring peace to her, she felt like she was going to explode. At the same time Gabriel had made his way back to the cafeteria to grab some real food since he had been in a hurry this morning. Once he had his food he sat down enjoying it.

Seth had walked into the cafeteria not long after Gabriel had started eating. He walked over and sat across from the other boy, his fingertips touching together in front of him as he smiled. "So Gabe, you told me you're a party boy, right?"

Gabriel raised a brow. "If you are messing with me right now I'm not in the mood. What is it that you want dragon boy?" He asked.

"I know you're busy _brooding_, but what do you say we grab the girls and blow this place for a party? I know a place close by and it would cheer you up to get some alcohol and cutes girls in your system, right?" Seth asked.

Gabriel smirked. "Sure but you can deal with Serenity alright? She's not in the mood to deal with me and I don't want Kaelin to tell on us either to Natasha and Clint."

"Yeah right, you think she's in the mood to deal with _me_?" Seth sighed. "But okay, I guess her opinion of me can't get any worse. Also, Kaelin already agreed to go and we're all old enough not to need permission man, come on," Seth said, rolling his eyes. What kind of goody two shoes was this kid? "Okay, I'll go ask Serenity now, since I know you're in!" Seth smirked and gave him a thumbs up as he left.

It took him a while, but eventually he found Serenity outside in the garden. Really, it should have been the first place he looked taking in her Wiccan philosophies. Not that he really understood much more then that they were the tree huggers of the witch world? He didn't really know.

"Well, I can definitely tell it's fall…it's sad to see such a pretty flower look so wilted," Seth prefaced his entrance into the clearing Serenity was in. He grinned as he walked over and took a seat next to her, but mindful of her personal space. "Hey, Serenity, I've never asked you, but do you like to party?"

Serenity met his gaze. "I never really partied before but I am ready to leave this place for a while, so let's go Seth."

Gabriel smiled as she joined them. "For your information Seth I am not a goody two shoes, I know how uptight Kaelin is and didn't know she was all for breaking the rules since she follows them like a robot."

Serenity hit him in the arm. "Shut up and let's all go have some fun before we are caught by our babysitters."

Gabriel laughed a little. "Yeah the Avengers are pretty uptight except Stark, he's the coolest."

Soon all four of them left the tower and it wasn't long until they reached their destination that Seth had pointed out. Once inside Gabriel asked the bartender for a beer and then turned to Serenity "Would you like anything?" Serenity glanced up at the board in front of her and after a moment.

"I will take a strawberry margarita." Once it was in her hands she took a sip and fell in love with it. "Oh my gosh I love this, I am so getting more."

Gabriel laughed. "Help yourself, I will cover our charges." Then he yelled at Seth and Kaelin. "Come on you two and join the drinking party." He was sitting at the bar with Serenity sitting two seats away still avoiding him.

Kaelin frowned. "I don't want to hang out with him," she said under her breath and Seth nodded as he waved Gabriel's invitation off in favor of the pulsing dance floor.

"Hey man, me and Kaelin are going to hit the floor for a while, Serenity come to me for a dance after you get your fill of drinks," Seth added before taking Kaelin's hand and leading her out into the throng of pulsing bodies on the dance floor. He never thought he would be dancing with a stiff like Kaelin, but here he was. Though Kaelin was obviously upset and her dancing was rigid. Seth leaned forward to talk into her ear so she could hear him over the beat, "Is this about him calling you an uptight robot?"

Kaelin froze and Seth saw the briefest glimpses of hurt cross her eyes. "Maybe," she mumbled beginning to dance again.

"Well, he could have been a little nicer about his wording, but he is kind of right…you are pretty strict with the rules and you tend to be closed off," he told her as he pulled away.

"Fine," Kaelin said, "Show me then."

"Pardon?" Seth asked and Kaelin looked at him with the serious demeanor she usually had towards training.

"Show me how to be less uptight and by the rules…help me prove Gabriel wrong," she told him and Seth nodded.

"We're going to need some shots for this, follow my lead," Seth winked as he led her through the bodies to where they kept the strong stuff.

It wasn't long until Serenity came over to Gabriel. "Look I am sorry for today, would you want to sit at a table and talk?" Gabriel a little surprised nodded and once they sat down a waitress came over and they ordered more drinks and some food. It was an awkward silence between them and within fifteen minutes their food and drinks showed up and they started enjoying it.

Gabriel asked. "Serenity, you alright?"

Serenity shook her head. "No it's been an off day." He nodded while waiting for her to continue and she said. "I kind of told Natasha off this morning but in truth I was just being honest with my feelings."

Gabriel said, "I think Clint and Natasha think in a parental set of mind and they just try too hard to be in control."

Serenity shrugged a little. "I know but after Calysta yesterday, I just don't want everyone to baby me."

Gabriel knew this was the source of her problem just by the look in her eyes. "Listen to me Serenity, you aren't weak, in fact you are far from it and I know how strong you are just by training with you. I think us being a team has done more damage than good and when we leave all of us are going to go our separate ways."

Serenity nodded. "I already have a plan of escape once we leave the tower."

Gabriel laughed a little. "Well I am still working on mine but let's both try to go easy on Clint and Natasha, they are just looking out for us because they care."

Serenity smiled a little. "I will apologize to Natasha later."

Gabriel nodded. "I will do the same with Clint too."

It was about a half hour later when Seth and Kaelin both came stumbling back to where Serenity and Gabriel are. Seth had his arm slung over Kaelin's shoulder and they were both giggling like mad.

"Oh wait, you two make up?" Seth asked with the slightest bit of slur as he pointed between the two of them. Kaelin snorted as she attempted to get her hair back into order.

"Regular Dr. Phil moment," she said with a grin.

"Was that a joke? Straight from Fun Size herself! Hell's going to freeze over!" Seth laughed out obnoxiously loud. Before anyone can say anything else, there was a loud crack and suddenly all time around them froze.

"Well, you four aren't mutants…" A singsong voice said and Seth started before he turned to the beautiful, brown haired woman who was floating just behind them all.

"Hot damn, you're gorgeous," he blurted before he even knew what he was saying. Kaelin had thrown off his arm and grabbed for her blades, but they were back at the tower.

"Who are you!?" Kaelin demanded.

"_Heathen_," This time the voice is male and clearly annoyed. Suddenly Seth was knocked flat on his ass and a white haired man appeared beside the woman. "Watch what you say to my sister, we're Maximoffs and you're on our stomping grounds." The man spit. "Do you know what we do to _trespassers_?"

"Pietro," The woman held out a hand to stop his tirade before she turned back to them with a smile. "Tell me children, why are you in mutant territory?" She asked.

"Let's bring them to father,Wanda," Pietro continued. The woman grew silent and contemplating. Just then Clint and Natasha burst into the club.

"That won't be necessary," Clint said as he stormed over and hauled Seth up from the floor and pushed him and the others towards the exit. "It was an honest mistake, it won't happen again." He told Wanda and Pietro.

"See that it doesn't." Pietro snapped before disappearing into a streak of white. Wanda just nodded before suddenly the frozen time around them melted away and she was just gone.

Natasha stood in front of them with a disapproved look on her face. "What are you four doing in this place?"

Gabriel sighed. "We just wanted to have some fun honest and we are sorry that we snuck out."

Serenity nodded. "So, who were those two?"

Natasha glanced at Clint before continuing, "Come on all four of you need to return to the tower now."

Within ten minutes Natasha and Clint escorted the new team into the main living area and Tony laughed at the sight of the kids. "I see the four of you had a little too much to drink." Natasha glared at him.

"Not helping Stark and these four are even lucky to be still standing since they had just ran into the two mutants, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, the children of the power mutant obsessed father, Magneto."

Tony whistled. "Damn so they are declaring war on us now?"

Natasha shrugged. "We don't know their intentions yet but we now have to be on our extra guard. I will let Director Fury know and he can help keep track of those two and Magneto as well."

Serenity sighed. "Well Natasha I just wanted to apologize for earlier today."

Natasha smiled slightly. "It's alright Serenity, I understood where you are coming from because I had felt that way once." She looked at Clint as she said the last part.

Gabriel turned toward Clint. "I am sorry Clint for my behavior in the gym this morning, you didn't deserve my anger." Serenity smiled at Gabriel thinking of what they had just talked about. Serenity turned to Clint as well as she said this. "Natasha, Clint, Gabriel and I promise to be better and we know you are only looking out for us because you care."

Natasha nodded. "We know you both are having a hard time just don't keep it locked up, we are here for all four of you and you can come to us at any time."

Serenity and Gabriel both said. "Thanks." Natasha walked over and put her hand into Clint's and giving it a squeeze. Serenity couldn't help but feel envious of those two.

"Fuck I'm beat…time for a beauty nap," Seth droned. All these touchy feely emotions in the room were about to make him hurl. Kaelin off to the side groaned and held her head.

"I think you made me get too care free…" she muttered directed at Seth. Tony tsked at them both with an amused look.

"Come on kiddies, I have the perfect hangover remedy, but you have to take it _before_ you pass out," he told them leading them both off to the cafeteria. Clint snorted, vaguely amused but remembered he was supposed to be mad at them and reined it into a slight frown.

"Kaelin, Seth, I want you both up for our morning run tomorrow bright and early!" He called after them.

"SATAN!" Seth yelled back.

"Well, at least nothing too terrible happened," Clint said and then nodded at Gabriel and Serenity, "Apologies accepted you two. We just want the best for you." He said.

Serenity smiled at Gabriel. "Would you mind if I talk to these two alone real quick?" Gabriel shook his head with a smile.

"Thank you for opening up to me today Serenity, I just want to make sure you are going to be ok because I feel like a brother to you."

Serenity smiled and nodded. Gabriel left to return to his dorm and soon it was just those three.

Natasha curious asked, "What is it Serenity?"

Serenity sat down on the couch. "It's about what had happened yesterday with Calysta and I didn't get much sleep last night because of my conscience."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked as he waited for her to continue.

Serenity sighed. "My concience was nagging at me over the fact of the thought of killing someone. I know that killing is wrong in my religion and not to mention it goes against my morals, I am supposed to protect life." She was silent for a moment. "I hesitated at the moment I had an opening to kill her but I didn't do it. I know that Calysta is brutal and won't even spare a thought of sparing my life in battle. I don't know if I can kill her in the end, if I hesitate to spare her than she will kill me." Natasha sat down next to her in silence trying to bring some comfort to her.

"Are you trying to say…that you've decided not to kill her?" Clint asked her. "I mean we could arrest her for murder anyway—you don't have to kill her."

Serenity nodded as she met his gaze. "That is exactly what I am saying Clint. I was hoping that SHIELD can take her in at the end of all of this. Plus I am afraid of the consequences if I did take her life."

Clint smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course we can do that. So don't worry about it anymore, okay?"

Serenity smiled. "Thank you, I am still the only one who can take her so I will do my best to knock her out next time."

Natasha nodded. "Plus, we will make sure she won't bring any harm to you!"

Serenity glanced between the two of them. "Thank you both and I have to say you two are perfect for each other." She smiled as she saw their rings. "It must of been a beautiful wedding, I am happy for you both."

Natasha saw the slight pain in her eyes and hugged her. "Hey, you will find your happiness someday again Serenity. You deserve it."

Serenity returned her hug. "Night guys." She left and returned to her dorm. Once she was gone

Natasha turned to Clint. "You did good today Clint." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Thanks babe, I try," he replied and kissed her back before pulling away, "Well, we should take the cue and get some rest as well." He told her and led her up to his room. They both got ready for bed and settled in.

Natasha got comfortable and she felt his arms around her. "I know the kids will be alright Clint, we will make sure of it." Soon sleep overcame her and she felt safe once again. They both know a lot of trials were coming their way but in the end they will overcome it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning, a few months later, and the Avengers were in the main living area talking in which Tony came up with an idea.

"Hey lover cupid and ginger widow, why don't you give the kids a break? I mean they had been doing nothing but training and fighting. They need some more fun in their lives." Natasha glanced at Clint before answering.

"I guess we could, I mean I don't see why they shouldn't enjoy themselves."

Tony smiled. "Well I have this awesome lodge of course since I am rich and all, why don't you two and I take the kids there while Steve monitors the tower."

Steve sighed. "You know Stark, I don't think it's wise but the kids seemed kinda gloomy being stuck here. So go ahead."

Tony rolled his eyes. "We weren't asking for permission captain fun killer."

Natasha sighed. "Knock it off, Jarvis summon the kids here." Within minutes all of the kids arrived in the main living area and Serenity smiled as she saw snow flying outside. Gabriel laughed a little and turned to the Avengers.

"So what is going on?"

Serenity than asked, "Yeah, is there going to be another party?" Gabriel lost it and Serenity huffed, "What, I happen to like to party."

Tony smirked. "Looks like Gabriel rubbed off on you little golden witch."

Serenity glared at him slightly. "Seriously?!"

Natasha said, "Calm down, he's just being obnoxious."

Tony said, "I know you can't beat this genius, but anyway yes Gabriel, you four and I the awesome Tony Stark and these two will accompanying you to my lodge for some fun and relaxation. You all deserve it."

Serenity beamed. "Awesome, I'm going to go get ready." Gabriel smiled as he saw her rush back to her dorm and he followed her to go get his stuff ready for the trip.

Natasha smiled a little at Clint. "So do you think we could have a romantic moment while we are on vacation?"

Tony smirked. "If you two are going to be romantic just know that I will take all of the pics and post them on the internet, the fan girls will love it."

Natasha took out her knife. "Do that Stark and I will kill you in multiple ways and bury you in the middle of nowhere in which Pepper won't even find you."

Tony shrugged. "Nice try Romanoff, but we both know that Clint has you wrapped around his finger and won't allow my awesome self to get killed."

Natasha snorted. "You forget I can get him to help because he will do anything I ask."

Tony laughed. "She got you whipped huh bird brain?" Natasha ignored him and returned to her room to get ready.

After the announcement, Kaelin had gone to her room to get her clothes for the trip ready. Before she even started packing there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, Seth stood there with a wry smile and without hesitation he invited himself in.

"Hey Fun Size, ready for some fun?" He asked as he came over and sat on her bed. Kaelin glanced at the black duffle bag slung over his shoulder and gave him an incredulous look.

"Let me guess, you didn't even unpack, did you?" She deadpanned. Her only answer from him was a roguish grin. She sighed. "Well, I'm still working on packing so why don't you go bother your true love Serenity for a while," she told him turning away to fish a few sweaters out of her drawers along with some heavy duty pants and a jacket.

"Oh _that_." Seth made a face like he had just swallowed something incredibly sour and flopped backwards onto Kaelin's bed so he was looking up at the ceiling, "Lost cause. Can't you see I'm in mourning?"

"I see." Kaelin made a mental note to wash her sheets when she got back from this mini vacation. "Well, don't expect any sympathy from me."

Seth grinned, sitting back up, "Harsh as usual, but at least I'll always know what you're really thinking."

Kaelin smiled as she finished fastening the clasps on her suitcase. "That's refreshing, most people hate me because I'm too blunt. Well, let's get going."

After everyone got into the cars, it took them about two hours to get to the lodge Tony owned. It was in a secluded area, but town was only about 15 minutes away and it wasn't completely cut off from civilization. The lodge was already decked out in Christmas colors and decorations with a large tree that touched to the ceiling in the dining room.

Once everyone was inside the lodge, Gabriel was impressed and he saw the tree which brought back memories of him and family decorating it for the holidays. Plus have Christmas dinner and it made him slightly depressed to think that he will miss out on that this year but at least he has his new friends to celebrate with.

Tony said, "Love birds bedroom is on the right side of the lodge, first door. I am two doors down and there are four bedrooms with your own bathrooms on the left side of the lodge. You kids pick which ones you want." Serenity left to go put her stuff in her temporarily room and once she did she started exploring. She noticed a nice fireplace in the living area, a nice size kitchen, the dining room with the tree, and an area with a hot tub.

She shook her head thinking, "Man he does go all out." Gabriel walked over to her after a few minutes of picking out his room and putting his stuff away. He hit the couch in the living area.

"Hey dragon boy, why don't you start the fire place before we freeze in here?"

Natasha smiled at Clint. "So ready for some relaxation?" She took his hand.

Clint took Natasha's hand with a smile and squeezed it. "I'm happy for any time alone with you," he replied.

Natasha pulled Clint to the other couch and motioned him to sit next to her.

"Sure thing," Seth said. He had yet to think of a witty nickname for Gabe, but just give it time. Bending down to where the opening of the fireplace was, he cupped his hand to his mouth and blew a fire into existence. Luckily Tony had a pile of firewood already beside it and Seth tossed some on to make sure the fire would go for a while.

"So, what is everyone going to do?" Kaelin asked.

Serenity sat in the chair furthest from the fire, she still wasn't too keen on it. "I am just going to sit here and relax."

Gabriel sighed. "Well that sounds absolutely boring, why don't we say what our favorite Christmas memory is?"

Serenity said, "Oh that is just perfect, let's just open up say everything about us." She hinted in sarcasm.

Gabriel gave her a look. "You know sarcasm doesn't fit you."

Serenity shrugged. "I think it's best if we just don't blab out everything, some things are meant to be private you know."

Gabriel nodded. "Alright so what about anyone have an idea for presents? I mean we still have to go Christmas shopping."

Tony smiled. "That is great idea, what do you think Hawk and Widow? You think you can take them gift shopping when we get back from vacation?"

Natasha nodded. "It wouldn't be any problem."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Clint agreed as he threw an arm around Natasha's shoulder and smiled. He noticed the defensive tone in Serenity's voice when she lashed out at Gabriel about sharing their pasts. He sighed, the kids would never become a well-oiled team if they couldn't open up to one another. It was a shame, because being like this all together in one room, it almost felt like they were…a tiny family. Almost. Clint smiled a little sadly as he glanced at the tacky Christmas decorations littered all around them.

There were still a lot of kinks to work out, apparently.

Cutting that line of thought, Clint turned to Tony. "Surely you had something already planned for entertainment, right? I mean party boy Tony Stark himself?"

Tony smirked. "Well I was thinking to lighten up this darkness, why don't we all go outside and have a snowball fight?" I bet the boys can take down the girls."

Natasha laughed at the challenge. "Please Stark, alright you are on. Kaelin, Serenity go get dressed warm and we will meet you boys outside."

Gabriel smiled slightly remembering his family doing the exact same thing, it seemed like he was more homesick than he thought. "Alright Seth you ready to show the girls off?"

Tony laughed. "Only if he's not scared and bird brain here can catch up." Within minutes the girls were outside building their defense, soon Gabriel and Tony walked out and started building up their defense. They all waited for Clint and Seth to join the snowball war.

"Well, you heard 'em," Clint sighed and stood up. Seth nodded a little distracted as his fingers twitched towards the cigarettes in his jacket pocket; he gave Clint a strained smile as he fought the urge down.

"Yeah, we shouldn't keep them waiting." He seemed a little pale.

A few seconds later, it was on. Gabriel and Stark had the fortress up and already a bunch of snowballs. The girls were actually beating the guys for the most part until Seth used his fire breath to melt their fortress down and then the guys pummeled them.

It was a victory for the guys and after the fight everyone was in a good mood.

Once the snowball war was over, Serenity entered the lodge and made her way to her bedroom to warm up. After fifteen minutes she came out and made her way to the kitchen. She started going through the cabinets and found some soup. She opened up the cans and put them in a pot and started heating it through. Gabriel smiled a little as he saw her start cooking, he too went to his room to grab a hot shower. Tony and Natasha both followed and within 20 minutes all three were in the kitchen.

Natasha smiled. "I never knew you cooked Serenity."

Serenity nodded. "Yeah I always did before and just wanted to do something nice for you guys."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm sure it will taste fine." Serenity nodded and grabbed out the bowls and spoons in which she yelled.

"Clint, Seth, Kaelin, food time." She sat down. "Can you do me a favor and finish the hot chocolate?"

Natasha smiled. "Sure." Soon it was ready and she started serving the drinks. They waited for the other three to join them.

Seth, Kaelin and Clint came in and Seth whistled.

"Wow, Serenity nice job," he said getting himself a bowl. Kaelin smiled since home cooking reminded her of her father. She took a bowl and sat down. She took a spoonful and smiled.

"It's delicious," she told Serenity and happily continued to eat.

"Geez Tony, I forcing teenage girls to be your cook?" Clint joked as he got some and sat down with Natasha.

Serenity smiled at Kaelin and Seth. "I am happy you are enjoying it. Actually Clint, Tony was in the shower while I cooked. I just wanted to do something for you guys." She then turned to Gabriel. "You can do the dishes."

Gabriel shrugged. "Not a big deal, Stark has a dishwasher."

Serenity said, "By the way Seth cheating with fire to melt our defense fort, you should clear the table." When Seth had done that she felt like she was going to have a panic attack but she quickly recovered. Serenity turned to Clint.

"Do you like the soup?"

Tony laughed. "It was good really. I think all of us appreciate it Serenity. But don't worry about breakfast, Natasha and Clint will be more than glad to do it." Natasha kicked Tony in the leg and Tony laughed.

"We aren't your servants Stark, I swear I don't know how Pepper puts up with you sometimes."

Tony smiled. "Whatever you say, but I know you secretly like to play house wife for lover bird next to you." She just glared at him.

"No, Natasha isn't the type, but admit seeing her in an apron would be a nice sight," Clint smirked. Natasha dressed in just an apron—now that would be something. He kept his dirty thoughts to himself.

"Sorry, but you know I'm a fire user and I couldn't resist," Seth smirked, "but I'll clean the table to make up for it." Seth actually did feel a little bad about it because of the other time Serenity had freaked out about his ability, but it's not like she ran off screaming or anything so he marked it off as not a big deal.

"Next time we won't let you get away with it," Kaelin told him and Seth stuck his tongue out at her.

Once the meal was done, Gabriel with Seth's help got to work cleaning up while Serenity got changed into a swim suit and hit the hot tub to relax. Natasha sat down on the couch by the fire. Tony not surprisingly was working on the prototype for his new suit which didn't surprise Natasha at all.

"You know Stark, you should not worry about making your iron man armor. Don't you think you have enough?"

Tony smiled. "Nope, you know me got to keep busy." Soon Gabriel and Seth were done and Gabriel sat down next to the fire with a book. Yes, he loved to read and if Seth gave him a hard time about it than he would throw dragon boy back out into the snow.

"Well, look at this nerd," Seth said ruffling Gabriel's hair as he walked by. He dodged the answering swing with a laugh, "Just kidding man, reading is good. Anyways, I'm gonna go grab a smoke real quick," Seth told him ducking out the door.

Natasha a little worried made her way over to the area with the hot tub where Serenity was enjoying herself. She sat down in the chair that was in there. "Hey are you alright Serenity?"

Serenity opened her eyes and noticed Natasha sitting there. "Oh hey, I am fine honest. Just relaxing."

Natasha nodded. "You seemed a little defensive earlier, are you sure you don't have anything to talk about?"

Serenity shook her head. "Nope."

Natasha noticed the moon necklace. "That is beautiful."

Serenity grabbed it and her expression changed slightly and in a whisper she said, "It was from James as a birthday gift before he died."

Natasha frowned. "I am sorry, I really am."

Serenity nodded. "Anyway, you and Clint seem to be alright."

Natasha smiled. "Yeah we haven't been married long but I am happy."

Serenity smiled. "I am happy for you both."

Natasha said, "Don't stay in there too long alright?"

Serenity laughed a little. "Yeah I promise I won't." Natasha left the room and within 10 minutes Serenity made her way back to her room and changed back into her clothes before heading back into the kitchen making more hot chocolate. She pushed down the emotions of the talk about her ex and she leaned against the counter waiting for the microwave to stop. Soon it was ready and she just stood there in thought drinking her hot chocolate.

At that same moment, Kaelin was out doing something she loved, ice skating. There was a frozen pond just to the edge of Stark's lodge and she smiled freely as she glided gracefully across it. Honestly, while she liked most of the people back at the institute, she still felt like she was suffocating being with them all. Sure, she was good on a team and knew the mechanics of it, but getting along with others on a personal level was something she always struggled with.

Yes, out here under the light of the stars was where she felt most at ease, sliding across frozen ice with no one to judge her. Well, she had thought there was no one, but a sudden whistle proved her wrong.

"Whoa Fun Size, I didn't know you could ice skate!" None other than Seth Crane said, while crushing a cigarette beneath the heel of his shoe.

"Seth." Kaelin felt her walls go up and all emotion drain from her face as she said his name. Seth made his way over with a sheepish look on his face and to her horror, stepped out onto the ice.

"Don't be like that," Seth said and flailed as he went right down on his knees, "…ow..I wanted to you teach me." He struggled on wobbly knees to stand back up. Kaelin sighed and took pity on him as she came over and took his hands to help him up.

"You know, people who want to ice skate usually wear, you know, _ice skates_," she told him, not letting go of his hands knowing he would just fall again if she did. Seth just gave her his token smile.

"So, I'll improvise," he told her and Kaelin couldn't help but laugh a little. Why not—she decided.

"You better not be joking about this." She warned.

"Totally not." Seth schooled his expression into something as serious as he could muster. Kaelin was mildly impressed.

"Okay so try not keep your leg too tense—" Kaelin held his hands as she began to lead him through the steps and tried not to laugh when he fell later on when he tried to move on his own. By the end Seth had a, somewhat, stable way of skating.

Meanwhile, Natasha turned to Clint. "Come on let's go back to our room."

Tony smirked. "Now you two be good now."

Natasha ignored him and turned to Clint. "Do me a favor and put an arrow in him."

Serenity had gone back to her room and after shutting off the light and locking her door, she prepared a circle and some incense and closed her eyes to meditate.

Meanwhile, Gabriel took a break from his book. "So Stark, why do you like hanging out with us anyway?"

Tony smirked. "You know you kids remind me of the previous groups and even though you are only staying temporarily, I feel attached to you all."

Gabriel was silent. "So do you think we will be alright as a team?"

Tony turned serious. "If it makes you feel any better all of us Avengers had a hard time starting out but even if I do mess around with them I seriously do care because they are like my family, just don't tell Natasha and Clint I said that."

Gabriel laughed than said, "I still feel weird being at the tower, I got my powers in a weird way."

Tony nodded. "But you seem to have found your confidence Gabriel and your power is impressive. Don't give up on yourself or the others either."

Gabriel smiled. "That was deep."

Tony shrugged. "I have my moments, as for the other three they struggle as much as you do. I think before you all leave, you guys will be Avengers, up there with all of us."

Gabriel nodded. "Thanks for the talk."

Tony nodded. "No problem kid, you don't always have to turn to those two. You can come to the rest of us as well." Gabriel continued reading than while thinking on what Tony had just said.

Finally, Seth and Kaelin had come inside and only Kaelin's face was flushed red from the cold. Seth had a literal wealth of fire inside of him, so he wasn't affected.

"Hey nerd, done with your book yet?" Seth greeted.

Tony laughed. "Well looks like you two had fun." Gabriel looked up from his book and marked his page than put it aside.

"What is up?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know if 'fun' is the word to use," Kaelin joked but she went over to the fire Seth had lit earlier and warmed her hands.

Seth snorted but turned to Gabriel. "Nothing much, Serenity's not with you, huh?" Seth glanced around noticing the blonde was missing as well as Natasha and Clint…but well yeah he didn't want to imagine what those two were doing right now.

Gabriel nodded. "We are doing our own thing which doesn't bother me anyway. Stark here is not bad company." Tony smirked at the compliment and continued on his work.

"Right," Seth yawned and took Kaelin by the upper arm dragging her off, "let's leave this stiffs to their books and go watch a movie."

Meanwhile, Natasha had gotten comfortable and turned on the TV starting to flip through channels. "I am not surprised that he has every channel out here in the middle of nowhere. At least we won't be bored." She said.

Clint could think of several other ways that they could chase away boredom, but nodded. "Yeah, that bastard has the money to do anything he wants," Clint said as he cozied up to Natasha and relaxed.

Natasha put her head on Clint's shoulder. "I know but at least we time to ourselves. I think we should make Stark cook breakfast tomorrow. I am planning on sleeping longer and if Stark tries to wake us up by knocking on the door, his new prototype plans will be no more."

"I'm glad I'm on your good side," Clint laughed and then yawned, "Sleeping in sounds really good."

Natasha laughed. "I am glad we get this Clint. It means a lot to me." She leaned in and kissed him than got comfortable. She leaned in closer to him and soon sleep overcame her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning and snow fell heavily outside the lodge where the new team and three of the Avengers were staying. Tony still half asleep for he had spent most of the night working on his new suit and since black hawk decided to elect him for breakfast, he wasn't very happy.

He sighed as he walked into the kitchen thinking that coffee was the best thing to start with at least he can handle doing that. He wished he was still at the tower so at least Jarvis could do everything.

"Why did I even bother coming along? I can't live without my tech doing everything for me." Soon he heard a small laugh behind him and he turned to see Serenity there. "Morning."

Serenity smiled. "Morning, having trouble already?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, while robin hawk and widow maid Marian decide to stay in bed, I was elected to do breakfast."

Serenity entered the kitchen and started gathering up the items and took out the pan. "Here I will handle the cooking and you can do the table setting."

Tony smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked you kid." Then he turned serious. "Hey, are you alright? You were upset yesterday."

Serenity nodded slightly. "The meditation helped me a lot last night."

Tony sighed. "Look I know it's hard leaving home and you are new to your powers, hell they frighten me because of all the magic stuff which is tech not yet understood in my book."

Serenity smiled. "Well, I have to say it's definitely different than Salem. Being in a big city and all."

Tony nodded and finished setting the table. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me Serenity. Clint and Natasha can come off as scary assassins but they do care a lot for you and the others. Serenity, was it because of Calysta that you got so worked up?"

Serenity glanced around and noticed no one else was up yet. "Yeah Calysta hasn't been captured yet and she can strike at any time. I am worried and scared. I think she is getting help with her magic and I don't know how I can bring her down."

Tony gave her a cup of coffee. "Look whoever is helping her, trust in us Serenity, we will bring that person down along with the wicked witch of the west."

She laughed and nodded.

Tony said, "You aren't alone Serenity, all of us have your back and I believe in the mystical so science of your powers. You have to believe in yourself and know this, I the famous, Tony Stark will never allow that wicked witch to hurt you and neither will bird brain or black venomous widow or any Avenger for that matter. Plus, you got your team too." Serenity nodded and finished breakfast.

Soon Gabriel walked in. "Morning."

Serenity nodded. "Hey sorry about yesterday."

Gabriel smiled. "No problem Serenity. You are my friend and it's ok. I am here for you."

Serenity said, "Stark go wake up Natasha and Clint please and get Seth and Kaelin too."

Tony smiled and went to knock on the door of Clint and Natasha's room. "Hey honeymooners rise and shine, breakfast is ready."

Natasha pulled out of bed and answered the door. "Alright we are coming." She noticed his expression and raised a brow in which Tony smirked.

"Sorry top secret spy girl." Natasha groaned and slammed the door in his face. "Clint, get up breakfast." She walked over and kissed him.

Clint soon rolled out of bed woken up by Tony's noisy entrance. He yawned, pulled on a shirt and made his way out to the kitchen. Something smelled good and he smiled when he saw Serenity had made breakfast.

"Wow, Seren, you've become cook again, huh?" he asked as he grabbed some food and took a seat, "I hope it's not a bother."

He saw the flash of Seth as the boy walked through the kitchen already lighting a cigarette.

"Morning guys." He nodded to the both of them as he made his way outside into the cold.

Kaelin was still out on her morning run.

Serenity smiled. "Morning Natasha, Clint." She grabbed her plate and sat down.

Tony smiled. "I made the coffee."

Gabriel snorted. "Figures that is all you can do Stark."

Serenity laughed at Tony's expression. "It's not a problem at all, I like doing stuff for you guys."

Natasha nodded. "You seem happier today."

Serenity said, "Well, let's just say that a great weight of darkness got lifted and for now I feel happy."

Natasha glanced at Tony putting the pieces together. "So, Tony talked to you than."

Serenity said, "We just had a small conversation but he's a good friend."

Tony smirked. "Nice try Romanoff but you won't get anything out of us. Don't even think of putting bird brain here on my case or hers. What we talked about remains between us, it's our secret."

Serenity smirked. "You like the food?"

Gabriel nodded. "It's great."

Natasha smiled. "You should go into culinary Serenity, I think it would be good choice for you. What do you think Clint?" She asked him.

Tony smirked. "Romance first thing, I didn't know you could be so girly Romanoff." Natasha kicked him in the leg and Tony reacted. "Ow, keep your girl in check cupid." Natasha glared at him in which Serenity and Gabriel both lost it.

Natasha said. "Secrets don't keep long Stark, just be glad I don't delete your prototype or find an old video back at the tower to black mail with."

Tony got up. "I am done, if you need me I will be working on my prototype." He left the kitchen. Natasha smirked.

"Well, Serenity really is a good cook, I would support it," Clint answered with a grin. "I'm glad Tony helped you feel better too…even if it was Tony, haha. So, do you two have anything you want to do today?" He asked.

Serenity nodded. "First Gabriel would you mind clean up?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Not a problem."

Natasha nodded. "I will help you Gabriel." Soon Gabriel and Natasha started cleaning up.

Serenity sighed. "Can I talk to you Clint?" She felt a little nervous.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Gabriel turned to Natasha. "Can I talk to you?"

Natasha nodded. "Sure what is on your mind?"

Gabriel sighed. "Well, I just want to say that even though now I am getting used to my powers, I wanted to be a doctor before that and I am not sure if I should pursue that field once I leave."

Natasha smiled. "I think you will be great as a doctor, all because you have powers doesn't mean you have to give up your dreams Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you."

Natasha nodded. "But there is something else, isn't there?"

He nodded. "Even though my parents support me right now since I got my powers but I have an older brother and let's just say he's against me having powers plus being at the tower."

Natasha nodded. "Well, if he shows up than you have to prove to him that this is what you were meant to do and to prove that people having powers isn't a bad thing. Believe in yourself Gabriel."

Gabriel said, "Thanks Natasha, you are cool." Natasha smirked "I know I am cooler than Stark." Gabriel laughed and Natasha asked,

"Feel better?"

Gabriel nodded. They finished with the clean up. Serenity made her way to the living room and sat down.

Clint followed after her curiously and said, "What is it?"

Serenity glanced around and slightly leaned forward. "This is something huge that I am about to reveal." She closed her eyes trying to calm down. "There is a reason I freak out around fire, I get like something close to a panic attack but I always push it off." She met his gaze. "That is what Calysta had used to kill my boyfriend, fire. I saw it and every time Seth uses his powers I remember..." She sighed as she sat there in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry Clint but I'm not really ready or don't even know how to tell the others. So can you keep it a secret please?" She gave him a worried look. Natasha heard the conversation for she was standing not far from the area, Gabriel had left to go look for Seth.

Natasha said, "I promise to keep it a secret Serenity, Clint I need to speak to you when you are done here."

Clint walked over to where Serenity was sitting and sat down beside her. He took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me this…I guess we shouldn't have lit that fire yesterday. I can't imagine what it would have been like to see that happen to someone you love. I'll keep your secret but, is there anything we can do to help you?" Clint asked her. He wanted to be supportive in any way possible.

Serenity smiled slightly. "Thanks but I don't think there is anything you can do but help me bring down the bitch once and for all."

"Okay, of course we will do all we can to help you," Clint told her, "Just let us know if you need anything," he added looking at Natasha and smiling.

Natasha smiled back and Serenity nodded. "Thanks Clint and just look after Natasha alright. I don't want anything to happen to either of you and end up like me." She stood up. "Well looks like Natasha needs to talk to you so I will give you two some privacy." She left the room.

Meanwhile, outside Gabriel walked over to Seth. "Well isn't it the dragon boy, I see you are enjoying the cold."

Seth looked up to see Gabriel standing there and he smirked, tossing down the remains of his cigarette into the white snow and letting the smoke slowly drift past his lips. "Well, if it isn't the dandy boy himself…yeah the cold doesn't really bother me since I practically carry my own heater inside," Seth thumped on his chest. "So what's up man?"

Gabriel smirked. "Well aren't you lucky, I wish I had that kind of power." He leaned against the lodge. "I just wanted to talk, it seems like hell unleashed it's power recently. Everything is just awkward."

"Huh…?" Seth glanced upward at the snow falling damp and heavy above them and then back to Gabriel, cocking an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean awkward…you mean the whole mutant thing? Yeah, we may have messed up, but at least nothing big came of it."

Gabriel sighed. "So what up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing really," Seth told him, "You know…I may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but it seems like something's on your mind…do you want to talk? I promise I can be serious for five seconds." It seemed like maybe he had been off with what Gabriel was worried about and even though they had started off kind of rough, he still thought of Gabriel as a friend.

Gabriel nodded slightly. "I trust you Seth, I see how we are as a group and I know we aren't really acting like one. I mean Kaelin and I and you and Serenity, it's like all four of us are just strangers and are just at the tower because of our powers. I don't know how to talk to Kaelin again and I know you have a hard time with Serenity."

"Ah…" Seth made a face, of course Gabriel would be thinking about that, "Well that's because…I upset Serenity really bad that night of the Halloween party and I think she prefers it if I'm not around…I just upset her all the time. She always gets this upset expression when I use my power and I just know she doesn't like being around me. I just figured I should give her space." Seth scratched the back of his head with a frown, admitting that stung a little especially since he really liked her, "Kaelin is nice…but she does take time to warm up to other people," he finished lamely. Then frowned. "Maybe we should try to think of a plan to get closer somehow. Do you have any ideas?"

Gabriel was shocked for once. "Seth wow, I came up with an idea, how about when we go Christmas shopping, we buy the girls some gifts?"

Seth turned a little red and huffed, "I told you I could be serious! Anyway, yeah that sounds like a good plan…girls love gifts," Seth smirked at the idea and patted Gabriel on the shoulder, "Not bad, I never knew what a ladies man you were! Now let's go play some videogames on Stark's giant plasma."

Back inside, Natasha than walked over and sat down next to Clint. "You did good Clint."

"Thanks," Clint said turning his focus to Natasha. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Natasha met his gaze. "There has been something bothering me and no it's not Alanna related. I been having this nightmare of sorts and with Serenity talking about someone backing Calysta enhancing her magic, I came to only one conclusion." She sighed. "You might not like this Clint but I believe it's Loki. My nightmare, my fear makes me feel vulnerable because it's worse than what Nakhti had shown me back then." She felt some emotion try to break through her wall and she tried to hold it back. "Clint, if it is true and Loki is back from Asgard again, I'm afraid that he will try to hurt you or worse me. My nightmare was Loki using me to kill you and it's been bothering me for a while. I tried to push it off but I can't anymore." She felt tears come down her cheeks and she embraced him. "Clint I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you but last night's nightmare really got to me because it was the worse one. I need you to stay with me Clint, I don't want to be alone. Please don't be mad at me for having these fears."

"Natasha," Clint was really surprised to see her cry and the sight felt like it might shatter his own heart. He reached for her and held her to his chest, patting her back. "I'd never get mad about you feeling worried…in fact I know to trust your instincts…if it's Loki then we need to ask Thor if he broke out of Asgard. I'll be beside you as long as I breathe and no one, not even a trickster god, can stop me from doing that. I love you," he told her trying to hold her together.

Natasha leaned forward slightly. "I love you too." She kissed him feeling better now that she had told him everything. She then pulled away. "Let's tell Stark we need to return to the tower." She got up and pulled Clint up with her taking his hand. Once they found Tony, Natasha said, "Stark, Clint and I have something to ask." Tony reacted than.

"Oh god, you want to make the living room into nursery, don't you? I knew this day would come—as long as I get to pick the colors—"

"Tony, _shut up_," Clint told him, "We think Loki is helping Calysta. Natasha has a feeling and we need to head back to the Tower and ask Thor about it."

Tony stopped in shock. "You got to be fuckin kidding me, that Asgardian Hitler seriously? I hope to god you are wrong Romanoff. We have enough to deal with that wicked witch and possibly a mutant uprising on our ass."

Natasha growled a little. "Stark!"

Tony sighed. "Alright, I'll call for the kids and we will head back to the tower." He left the room and saw Gabriel and Seth. "Go get Kaelin and Serenity now, we are heading back to the tower."

Gabriel knew this was serious. "Alright, Serenity is in her room I think, Seth go get Kaelin."

Natasha turned to Clint and kissed him. "Thank you." She went back to her room to pack up her stuff while Gabriel, Tony, and Serenity did the same. Soon all four of them were waiting for Kaelin, Seth, and Clint to join them at the limo.

When the others came, they all went back to the Tower and the first thing they did was look for Thor.

"Hey big guy, have you seen your brother lately?" Clint asked the blond Asgardian. Thor frowned but shook his head.

"Loki is locked in a realm of limbo by the All Father…no one is allowed to lay eyes upon him not even I," Thor replied. Then Tony scoffed.

"Well you better check up on him because I think he's off eloping with a witch," he told Thor.

Thor frowned. "Nonsense! There is no way he could have broken the All Father's spell!" He boomed.

"Please Thor…for Natasha," Clint said and Thor's eyes drifted to Natasha and softened a bit.

"If it is for the lady…then I will check. Give me a day and I will be back," Thor told them before taking off.

Natasha saw the look on Serenity's face. "What is it?"

Serenity answered, "That makes a lot of sense, I mean her magic abilities were ridiculously strong when I fought her last time. The first time when I went after her, she beat me but only because I just got my powers."

Gabriel said, "So she is being taught by a being of magic or in this case, the trickster Norse god Loki."

Serenity sighed, "Well, looks like I will really have to not hold back when I go after her again. Her kind craves power and I will have to do my secret weapon."

Tony smirked. "Oh what is that?"

Serenity laughed a little. "Sorry Stark but I am not telling the biggest loud mouth that secret."

Tony smiled. "Well, you are already cool Serenity."

Serenity said, "Nice try but flattery won't work. Now excuse me I am going to my room." She left the main living area and Gabriel soon followed heading toward his room.

Natasha said, "Come on Clint." She escorted him back to her dorm and once they were inside she locked the door. She took out her Russian vodka and started drinking. "Thanks so much for Clint, you are the best. I am so happy I married you. You always are my light in the dark."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Gabriel awoke and decided to go outside for some air. After yesterday he needed to think about stuff and the snow was still falling. He glanced up at the sky and smiled slightly, winter was his favorite time of year. It wasn't long until he heard two people running from behind him and he turned to see Clint and Kaelin. Gabriel sighed still feeling the guilt from his talk with Seth and he knew that he really screwed up again in his life, he was never good at making new friends and he blew it with Kaelin big time. He had to be polite.

"Morning Clint, Kaelin." He had a feeling that she would ignore him but at least he had manners.

Kaelin nodded in Gabriel's direction. "Morning." The greeting came out a bit stiff. Kaelin still felt the sting from his comments about her personality, but it wouldn't do to hold a grudge because it would get in the way of their teamwork. Besides, like Seth had said, Gabriel had a valid point. Even if that hurt to admit.

"Hey Gabriel," Clint grinned at the boy and waved a hand, "Did you come to run with us? Sorry you're a little late but hey there's always tomorrow," Clint told him.

Gabriel shook his head. "No I just needed some air. I see you two are having fun.

Meanwhile, Serenity was standing in the gym working on her basic combat skills and trying to figure out what she could do to stop Calysta once and for all. She knew there was one way but could she really risk her life and powers to bring out what she needed. This fear drove her to a point of uncertainty and now that Loki had possibly escaped and been training Calysta, she wasn't sure if she could stop both of them.

Soon the door to the gym opened and Natasha walked in with a look of surprise.

"Morning Serenity."

Serenity nodded. "Any word yet?"

Natasha sighed. "No but I see you are tense. You want to spar?" Serenity smiled and walked over to her.

"Sure, you can help me more."

Natasha said, "It will be my pleasure." They got into position and soon they started their match. Natasha instantly could tell that she had improved a lot since her first day. "You had improved Serenity, I am proud of you."

Serenity said, "Thanks but I am nowhere near your or Clint's or Kaelin's level."

Natasha turned concerned. "Hey, don't bring yourself down like that Serenity. You are a healer not a soldier but you can hold your own. I believe in you and if you believe in yourself than no one can tell you otherwise."

Serenity sighed."Calysta made me into a fighter and I need to prove myself to you all that I am not just a helpless nobody. Even to Kaelin."

Natasha smiled. "You had to me Serenity and I couldn't be more proud." Serenity gave her a real smile. Natasha thought, _"You are a hero in your own right Serenity. You just have to see that for yourself."_

Meanwhile, back upstairs Tony sighed for he was bored. "Man Thor is taking forever to get back."

Steve who was nearby said, "It hasn't been that long Stark."

Tony said, "Well, waiting around for Hitler jr is a pain, not even pirate boy has news yet."

Steve said seriously, "I know I hope we get some soon."

Seth had avoided running with Kaelin and Clint that morning by taking his smoke break on the roof of the tower. He was there when Thor came landing down and shaking the whole Tower.

"Whoa!" Seth nearly fell with the Thunder God's landing, but quickly caught his balance. He was going to ask Thor what he found out, but the look on his face made him double think that.

Without a word, Thor stormed down into the lab where Tony and Steve were. His face held the gravity of an impending storm. He stood stone silent before them and his look would have been able to kill weaker men.

"Thor buddy, you okay?" Tony asked beginning to freak out just the slightest. Even Steve tensed up at the god's silence.

"It is as we fear, Loki has escaped Asgard," Thor finally spoke, "…his current whereabouts are unknown, but I place stock in the idea he is aiding the witch Calysta."

Before anything more could be said Tony announced, "Everyone report to the main living area now, this is urgent."

Natasha and Serenity ran from the gym and hit the elevator once they entered the main living area, Serenity had a disturbing feeling. Gabriel too had rushed inside and soon joined everyone. Once they were all gathered, Tony turned to Serenity with a serious look.

"Serenity, I am sorry but Loki had escaped." Then he turned to Natasha. "Widow, you are right about your feelings and it's a good possibility that he's with the wicked witch."

Serenity felt sick at the thought and she felt her fear come back once again, she doesn't even know if she could stop them both or even Calysta. Soon Fury called the tower interrupting the awkward silence.

"Avengers, new team, Calysta had been spotted downtown and she's calling out Serenity. Plus, we have a trace of Asgardian magic in the area; we believe it to be Loki."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You are a little late on the up take pirate."

Fury ignored him and continued, "Everyone get out there and stop this once and for all." He ended the call.

Gabriel turned to Serenity concerned. "Hey, you alright?"

She felt herself tense and her mind rushing with too many thoughts. "Let's go!" She rushed out of the room to get ready and Gabriel soon did the same.

Natasha glanced at Clint with worry. "She's right, let's get out there."

"Yeah," Clint said and he too rushed off. It took the whole team about ten minutes to get in their gear and ready for battle. It took them another 10 minutes to get downtown. It was obvious where Calysta was because there was a giant commotion in the center square. The witch was making it plainly obvious she wanted to be able to be found easily.

The teams both rushed out to intercept her.

Calysta laughed at the arrival of the Avengers and the new team. "I see you all came for the celebration, oh how wonderful."

Serenity darkly said, "The only one who will be celebrating is me when you are finished once and for all."

Calysta laughed. "Oh so you think you are tough, keep that act and maybe they will accept you." Serenity snarled and rushed forward drawing on her light power making a weapon. Calysta smirked. "Let's show these mundanes the true power of magic."

Serenity said, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Calysta blocked her attack and used her elemental power on her but she dodged it.

Gabriel yelled, "Be careful Serenity." Serenity lured her away from everyone and they continued with basic attacks for a while.

Meanwhile, Tony scanned for Loki but no luck yet. "Guys there is no sign of Loki anywhere."

Thor said, "He's here, I know he is. Come on out brother and surrender." Loki laughter came from somewhere and Thor used his lightning ability but missed.

Loki said, "Your aim hasn't improved oh powerful Thor." He sneered at him.

Thor said, "I will find you brother."

Loki said, "Then let the game begin."

Tony said, "Damn it. He must be cloaking himself with his magic."

Back with Calysta and Serenity, Calysta was starting to get serious and it was time for Serenity to do the same, she came over the comm link, "Everyone stay out of this fight, I mean it. Do not interfere no matter what happens! You must trust me!"

Taking Serenity at her word, everyone left her to go in search of Loki.

"Radio us if you get into trouble," Clint told her before he turned his focus away to the trickster god.

"So what's your orders, boss?" Seth asked as he and Kaelin stood at attention beside Clint, Tony and Steve.

"We'll have to split up, look for anything suspicious," Steve said. Thor started spinning Mjolnir in a circle like he did when he was about to use it to fly.

"Loki will use any trick he can, so stay alert. Do not try to take him on alone, he has powerful magic," the Thunder god said before taking off.

"You heard him," Clint said turning back to the young team, "it would be best if you three kept close to help each other out since you're not as experienced."

"Okay, you can count on us," Kaelin told him. Clint nodded and the rest of the Avengers took off.

"So, where do you expect a trickster god would hang out?" Seth asked after the others were gone.

"Statistically speaking, he would have to be close enough to lend power to Calysta," Kaelin replied.

"Hmm, any ideas Gabe?" Seth asked turning to his friend.

Gabriel turned to them. "Personally, I would create a diversion to lure my enemy away using my power if I had magic and stay right in the area of the battle where Calysta is. He must be where Serenity is right now and waiting for an opening to strike her when she takes out his student Calysta."

Meanwhile, Serenity. "Let's go unless you are too scared." She edged her on.

Calysta smiled. "I am ready." Serenity drew a barrier than got down and started drawing a circle around her using her blood thinking.

"I know this is a risk but I must do this!" She stood up and closed her eyes "Ancient ancestors I seek your power, I your descendant call upon you to stop this black witch in front of me. I live to protect and swore my life to the ways of your teachings. Barrier of light come forth, I summon the ultimate power, I break the seal and unleash the mighty powers." Soon she felt a surge of power run through her and she turned to Calysta who had done the same with a black spell. Soon they were going head to head and within minutes Serenity had her trapped in a binding and a barrier. Calysta tried to escape but she couldn't and Serenity smirked. "Is that fear I see little black witch?"

Calysta said, "You did it so finish me!"

Serenity shook her head. "No, but I will do this." She used her ancestral powers and knocked out Calysta. Serenity's ancestral power than vanished and she fell to her knees. "Guys, I knocked out Calysta. Black Widow call SHIELD to come get her."

Natasha said, "Well done." She called Fury and then she came back over the line, "It will be 10 minutes until they reached your location Serenity."

Soon she felt someone behind her and she turned as Loki appeared grabbing her "Well, the little powerful white witch stopped my student." He threw her to the ground and she hit it hard and he put the spear near her. "Avengers, come save your precious witch if you can!"

Serenity's eyes widened slightly. "You had been defeated multiple times, Earth will never be yours!" Loki sneered and was about to attack her but than an arrow hit his barrier and Serenity looked up. "Hawkeye!"

Clint was there with another arrow trained on Loki's head. "We gotta stop meeting like this," he said and at the same time reached for his communicator and called everyone over. Soon all the Avengers were bearing down on Loki with all their weapons trained on him.

"You're out numbered, give it up," Steve advised.

Loki sneered. "Oh but I am just getting warmed up." He aimed his attack at them but Serenity managed to create a barrier in time before all of them got hit. Serenity got up.

"So the trickster god appeared, I figured that you couldn't help yourself. I'm guessing you knew about me from the very beginning."

Loki said, "Yes, you remind me of another girl, she too had ancestral power and guess what happened to her, I turned her."

Serenity said, "You won't turn me, if I have too I will re-summon my ancestral power to beat you!"

Loki laughed. "You mortals don't understand anything and here my so called brother has a fondness for you all."

Serenity summoned two light weapons and attacked him in which Gabriel moved in from the other side using his cosmic ability. Loki counter attacked and Gabriel moved Serenity in time saving them both. Natasha than attacked and Loki smirked.

"So Agent Barton and you, the Black Widow are married!" Natasha growled and kept attacking him and Tony attacked using his repulsors. Steve and Gabriel teamed up in which Serenity summoned multiple light shards and the three of them unleashed their powers.

Loki laughed. "You all will fall before me!" Thor than used his hammer and knocked Loki to the ground in which he counterattacked. At the time Agent Hill and her team came and took Calysta away from the fight.

Natasha said, "White Sorceress don't overdo it, you did well!"

Serenity said, "This bastard will fall one way or another, he deserves my wrath!" She attacked with Gabriel and Natasha joined them. The Hulk than came over and picked up Loki throwing him into a building.

Loki sneered. "You are all weak!" He unleashed a lot of Asgardian magic and Serenity stood in front of it using all of her strength on the barrier stopping it the best she could but soon it became too much for her and she hit the ground.

Gabriel rushed over. "You alright?" Serenity smirked.

"Don't worry I still have enough fight in me!" He helped her up.

In the meantime, Kaelin took off running at Loki full speed. The trickster god noticed and shot a beam at her, but Kaelin shot forward with her air power just in time to avoid it. Clint started shooting a barrage of exploding arrows one after another at him at the same time. This distracted him enough that Kaelin was able to spin past him and slice her twin blades right across the back of his neck. The blow was bone shattering and precise, but most of all unexpected. Loki staggered forward a bit.

"Damn you!" He spat throwing a jolt of energy at Kaelin, but Thor rushed in the way and deflected it with a mighty swing from Mjolnir.

"This ends here brother!" Thor raged forward, raising his hammer high, then struck Loki down into the ground. The blow knocked Loki out cold.

"Damn," Seth whistled as Thor scooped Loki up into a chokehold if the other god decided to wake up and try and escape.

Soon Serenity and Gabriel rejoined them and Serenity smirked. "Well, well look at the mighty trickster god now. Oh how the mighty have fallen, some people never learn." Gabriel laughed a little.

Thor said, "I will return him to Asgard." He soon took off with Loki.

Tony said, "Alright let's all head back to the tower and rest up. It wasn't long until everyone were back at the tower and Bruce walked over.

"Serenity you are still bleeding."

Serenity glanced down at her arm. "Yeah sorry, I don't have the power right now to heal myself."

Bruce smiled a little. "No problem." He brought a wrap over from the first aid box and wrapped her arm.

Serenity said, "Thank you!"

Bruce said, "No problem, was that from the fall?"

Serenity shrugged. "I used blood in my ritual to summon my ancestral power but it wasn't from my arm."

Natasha concerned. "Will you be alright?"

Serenity sighed. "I don't really know." She turned to meet everyone's gazes. "I took down Calysta at a cost, the ritual I done in the battle to summon my ancestral power, it's forbidden by wicca law. But I didn't have a choice she was getting ready to do her attack, going all serious. So by the look of it, it might be a little while until my light and healing powers are full strength again. A sacrifice I willingly made for you all."

Gabriel said, "Thank you, I appreciate the save out there."

Serenity smiled. "You too." Serenity sat down. "So anyway, on a lighter topic I say we did good kicking Loki's ass."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I hope this time they bound his powers so he can never return."

Steve smiled. "Good job today everyone including you guys, Kaelin's team you all are doing well."

Natasha smiled. "So, Stark when is this famous Christmas party that you were planning?"

Tony laughed. "Well, you two have to take the kids out for shopping while I get set up."

Gabriel smirked. "Will there be alcohol?"

Tony laughed. "Hey, if you can get past bird brain and widow's spying, you can drink."

"Not happening," Clint said shutting down that hope right away.

"Are we really going shopping…?" Kaelin asked and Clint nodded.

"Yeah, we'll have a little gift exchange between everyone so…come on kids!" Clint led the way to the parking garage and all the kids got in as well as Natasha. On the drive to the mall, Seth managed to scoot next to Gabriel and he leaned in so he was out of everyone else's ear shot.

"Hey man, we're still doing this present thing for the girls right? Well, do you have any clues for Serenity?" He asked.

Gabriel glanced over at Serenity before turning back to Seth. "Get her something magic related, she will like that. I already have an idea for Kaelin."

Meanwhile, Serenity was silent glancing out the window in thought. Natasha still worried moved closer to Clint and took his hand whispering. "Serenity really did a lot for all of us today. Even breaking her own law to save us." She said to Clint.

"Yes, she did, but she did it for herself too. She needed to take down Calysta so she could move on from the past…oh we're here!" Clint said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear. It didn't take them long to find a parking spot and file out of the car.

"Okay guys, meet up at the food center in exactly two hours, got it?" Clint told them.

"Got it," Seth said before taking off. Kaelin nodded and left as well.

Serenity sighed as she wandered off not knowing what to get. She stopped at a music store and picked out Gabriel's gift. Then she came across another store that had figurines and she saw a dragon which she picked out for Seth who she really had to talk to. Then she saw a cute little necklace that had a carving of the wind symbol and she picked it out for Kaelin in which she owed some time with too. Once she was done she made her way back to the movie store and picked out some new movies and that will be a combo gift for the Avengers. She made her way to the food court and ordered a coffee from Starbucks and sat there still thinking about stuff. She really wasn't in the mood for celebrating but they needed it.

Meanwhile, Gabriel had picked out a figurine of a witch showing magic for Serenity, than made his way to the movie store and picked out Sleepy Hollow by Tim Burton laughing as he bought it for Seth, and then for Kaelin he went to a cute Oriental store and picked out a Japanese dagger hoping she will talk to him again. For the Avengers he picked up some Halloween movies, he really didn't know what to do as a combo gift. He soon met up with Serenity at the food court in which he grabbed an energy drink and sat down at her table. Natasha picked up a new archery target for Clint and for the rest of the Avengers she picked up the new iphones. For the kids she picked up some new videogames for the boys and for the girls she picked up some make up. Soon her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello ."

Alanna smiled. "Hey Natasha, how are you?"

Natasha smiled as she heard her voice. "I am well Alanna, how are the missions going?"

Alanna said, "Good, Noel and I are off for Christmas and I am going to meet his mom for the first time."

Natasha laughed a little. "That is good, You two are doing well?"

Alanna smiled. "Yes, but I miss you a lot and it's been hard getting used to stuff without you."

Natasha said, "Alanna, I am always here for you remember that."

Alanna said, "Thank you, how is your marriage with Clint?"

Natasha sighed. "It's been ok, I will tell him you said hello Alanna."

Alanna said, "I heard about Loki, I called because I was concerned."

Natasha smiled. "We are fine Alanna, enjoy spending time with Noel."

Alanna said, "I will and talk to you soon. Hope you all have a happy Christmas."

Natasha said, "You too and tell Noel hello from me."

Alanna said, "Will do." They hung up.

Natasha texted Clint :"Alanna just called and she and Noel are doing fine and they are celebrating Christmas with Noel's mom who Alanna is meeting for the first time. Also she said hi to you and misses you." She sent the message to him.

Clint got the message from Natasha and smiled as he thought of their two students. He sent a quick text to Alanna saying he wished the two of them well, before paying the lady at the jewelry counter for Natasha's Pandora bracelet. He had bought things for the other Avengers already and this was his last stop. He joined the others in the eatery afterwards.

At the same time, Seth had no idea really what to buy people for Christmas. So he bought Gabriel a Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie, Kaelin a cute green and white muffler and for Serenity he bought a charm against fire…which was fitting.

Kaelin met up with him on the way back to the food court. She had bought Serenity a book of protection spells, Seth a nice leather wallet and Gabriel a gift card for the local theater. Honestly, she wasn't very good at buying gifts so she was glad to get it over with. She and Seth joined everyone in the food court.

Natasha smiled as she saw the others. "So, let's eat up." They ordered food and once they finished eating they all returned to the tower. Once they entered the main living area, Natasha smirked.

"Well tin brain, you really out done yourself this time."

Tony nodded. "I'm glad you approved ginger, now let's get to the gifts. Since it's your and bird brain's first Christmas as a married couple, you two should exchange your gifts first."

Natasha smiled as she approached Clint. "Merry Christmas." She handed him his gift than leaning in and kissed him.

At the same time Thor just returned from Asgard. "What is this my friends?" He asked.

Steve smiled. "This is Christmas, if you are religious than it's the day Jesus was born, the Christian God. But if you aren't than it's a time of food and spending time with the people you care about. Plus gifts."

Tony smiled. "Plenty of drinking too my friend." Thor "I think I will enjoy this mortal holiday." Meanwhile, Natasha hoped Clint would like his gift.

"Wow I love it, thank you," Clint said after he had unwrapped the gift and then he handed Natasha hers. At the same time Kaelin and Seth both gave their gifts to everyone.

"Sorry if they're stupid," Kaelin said, "I tried."

Seth laughed. "Well, same for me I guess, Merry Christmas."

Serenity opened hers. "It's great, thank you all of you." She gave the Avengers the new movies and they thanked her and than she gave Kaelin and Seth theirs. Gabriel did the same. "Thanks guys, this is cool." He gave the Avengers the Halloween movies in which they thanked him than he passed Seth and Kaelin's gifts over to them. Natasha beamed with happiness. "I love it Clint." She leaned forward kissing him. Natasha passed out her gifts to the rest of the Avengers. Gabriel and Serenity both hoped Kaelin and Seth would like their gifts.

Seth groaned when he unwrapped Gabe's gift, "Thanks man," then he smiled when he got Serenity's. "Really cool thanks.

"I…" Kaelin ran a finger along the hilt of the dagger Gabriel had gotten her with a small blush, "Thank you," she told him with a smile and then turned to Serenity. "The pendant is lovely, thank you."

Clint smiled, happy Natasha had liked her gift.

Gabriel laughed a little. "Sorry man, I couldn't help myself." Then he turned to Kaelin "I am happy you like it, I figured since you use weapons I thought you might had needed a new one."

Serenity smiled slightly. "I am happy you like it Seth and I am happy you like the necklace Kaelin."

Tony said, "Alright let's get the rest of the party going." He cranked up the music and soon him and Thor were drinking. Natasha and Clint were close enjoying each other's company.

Serenity sighed as she got up to grab some food, all of that power earlier drained her. She watched as Steve and Bruce were shaking their heads at Thor and Tony, like parents disapproving of their kids. Gabriel smirked at Seth before making his way over to the food table grabbing some of it and Serenity nodded. Gabriel than made his way over to the bar and quickly grabbed three cups of alcohol in which Tony smirked. He made his way over to the food table and waved Seth over than him and Serenity took their drinks of alcohol. Either one didn't care if they got scolded by their mentors, after a day of hell they both needed it. Tony was proud indeed and he was ready to defend the kids from bird brain and widow's rage. Natasha figured might as well and grabbed some Russian vodka and poured herself some.

Everyone enjoyed the party, and the kids did get a little drunk. Clint noticed, but just sighed and let them have fun because it was their Christmas party that only came around like once a year, so what the hell. The night ended up with Thor and Tony passed out hugging each other and everyone just leaving them on the floor.

Natasha dragged Clint back to his dorm this time and once inside she laid down on the bed getting comfortable. "I am glad this day ended well and at least we got those two off our backs." She met his gaze "I am also happy that my nightmare didn't come true. I love you Clint." She wanted nothing more than to just be in his arms right now.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a crisp winter morning and something was wrong. Clint checked his watch for the third time, Kaelin was 15 minutes late to their daily morning run. Beginning to get worried for her, he went back into the tower scratching his head at a loss of what to do. Sure he could just run without her, but it was weird for Kaelin not to be early for their run, let alone _late _for it. It made him a little worried so he decided to trudge up to her room to check on her.

He knocked on the door, waited and frowned when he got no answer. He tried again.

"Kaelin? It's me, is everything okay?"

There was no answer and he began to worry even more.

"Okay, I'm coming in on the count of three…" he said, though he had no idea what awaited him on the other side of that door. "One…two…." He paused before the next to give her more time to get decent if needed, "Three…"

With a slow push he opened the door and Kaelin sat in a shivering mess of blankets staring back at him with glassy eyes and a red nose. She sniffled, the noise indicating it was really clogged. Clint blinked.

"Sorry…I kind of…overslept," Kaelin said and her voice was raspy and strange. "Actually I might have to cancel today…"

"Ah…" Clint couldn't believe his eyes, Kaelin Morris had succumbed to the common cold. "Hey, it's fine. Rest up kiddo and I'll get something warm to drink just stay right there," he smiled at her before letting himself out of the room. It seemed that there would be no running today.

Gabriel awoke with a hangover slightly, since Tony had decided to hold his Christmas bash after defeating Calysta and Loki yesterday in the snow. He sighed as he got dressed and made his way to the cafeteria and once he arrived he saw Serenity there looking just as bad as him. He laughed and she poke her head up "Morning Gabriel and stop laughing, it's your fault." Gabriel grabbed some hot coffee and sat down with her.

"You have to admit that was fun though, you know rebelling." Serenity smirked "Yea, I definitely needed it."

Gabriel turned serious. "So are you at full strength yet? I mean your powers..."

Serenity said, "No, I feel drained still too. I think it might take a couple of days." All of the sudden Jarvis came over.

"Serenity you have a visitor down in the lobby."

She answered. "Thanks."

She left the cafeteria and once she hit the lobby she saw the most unexpected person "Mom." It was her mother, Alice, and Serenity had an uneasy feeling. Alice gave her a stern look.

"Hello daughter, I came to see if the rumors were true." Serenity sighed and nodded feeling guilty.

"Yes, I had opened one of the forbidden gates yesterday."

Alice walked over to her. "The council of the Salem Order called me yesterday, they said that my daughter had broken a law and I should punish her."

Serenity shocked. "No, I am not returning back to Salem, I am staying here. Plus, did they even know that Calysta was on the loose and tracked me to New York? Did they?" She was yelling now and Alice shook her head.

"Young lady you do not take that tone with me!" She grabbed her daughter's arm. "We are leaving now, you are not staying in this place of freaks." Soon Natasha entered the room and saw the situation.

"Is everything alright?"

Serenity smiled slightly. "No Natasha, meet my mother Alice. She is trying to get me away from you all." Natasha saw the look Serenity was giving her and Natasha.

"Mrs. Dickinson please reconsider, she is perfectly safe here now. I am looking after her."

Alice snapped. "Who are you?"

Natasha snapped back. "I am the Black Widow, an Avenger, Natasha."

Alice turned to Serenity. "Your father is away on business if you are wondering why he didn't come with me."

Serenity sighed. "I chose this mother and I appreciate that you leave the tower and never return. I am 17 yes but you kicked me out and I had already graduated so you have no right in my life's choices anymore!"

Alice gasped. "Well, I see you became a barbarian Serenity, I hope you are happy being Satan's spawn and I hope karma found you child including God for he will strike you down. From here on in you are not my daughter anymore!"

Serenity said, "Tell the order I will do whatever it takes to protect my family I have now and they are my friends!"

Alice smirked. "Will do but you are not welcomed back home or in Salem again, I will make sure of that! "

Serenity yelled. "Good riddance!" Alice left the tower and city than. Once she left she broke down in tears and Natasha walked over embracing her.

"Come on, let's get you something warm to drink." Soon they were back in the cafeteria and Gabriel had already left and when Natasha handed her some warm coffee and sat down. That was when they heard the doors open and walked in Clint. Natasha said. "Hey Clint."

"Hey guys," he saw Serenity crying and figured some drama had gone down. He had just finished taking Kaelin some tea and so he figured he had time for this now. He pulled up a chair, "so what's going on?"

Gabriel ended up going to the main living area where the rest of the Avengers were and he smirked. "Hey Stark are you awake yet or hung over?"

Steve glanced up. "Morning Gabriel and it seems Tony will never learn."

Tony said, "Watch it Captain joy kill, all because you can't get trashed doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy ourselves."

Bruce sighed. "You are going to pay for it someday."

Tony said, "Blah blah, so what is on your mind Gabriel?" He asked. Gabriel sat down next to Steve.

"Just been thinking about stuff and what had happened yesterday." Tony smiled "Well at least that good for nothing god wannabe is back where he belongs."

Steve sighed. "Is there a particular thing you are worried about?" He asked Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head.

"I am still kinda hung over a bit and so is Serenity."

Tony laughed. "Well you both showed up cupid and ginger that is for sure." He heard from Jarvis on what had happened with Serenity just now and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It kind of reminded him of his dad.

"Speaking of Serenity, she's having a hard time right now!"

Gabriel said, "Is she ok?"

Tony shook his head. "No but cupid and ginger are with her at the moment."

Gabriel said, "I will talk to her in a bit than." He couldn't help but be worried for her.

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria Serenity was sitting there still rubbing tears come from her eyes. "I am sorry for being a baby here Clint, Natasha."

Natasha took her hand in comfort. "Go ahead and tell him."

Serenity met his gaze. "My mom was just here and it didn't go well, in fact she said that I am not welcomed back home or in Salem ever again because the council of the Salem Order, which is the order who monitors magic usage it's as old as Salem itself. They wanted my mom to punish me by taking me away from you guys in which she called you all freaks but I stood up for myself. She said that I became a barbarian because I am willing to do anything for you guys to protect you and I told her to tell the order that. Also that she 100 percent doesn't claim me as a daughter anymore and that she said she hopes I am happy as the spawn of Satan and that she hoped karma and God strikes me down!" More tears flowed from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She waited for his reaction.

"Wow, I knew your mom didn't like your powers, but that is hardcore. Well, I know she is your mom, but I'm glad you didn't back down." Clint said. He felt bad for her.

Serenity nodded. "I guess I should go see how Kaelin is and talk to her." She got up and left the cafeteria. Once she was gone, Natasha turned to Clint.

"I was there when it happened well at the end anyway and the look she gave me Clint, it was a mix of fear and sadness. I don't know what to do for her." She said to Clint.

"Really we can just be there for her and support her, unless she asks us for something," Clint said reaching out and grabbing Natasha's hand for a squeeze. "It's sad that someone would reject their daughter like that but…it's not like we can force her mom to change her opinion. I wish would could help Serenity in some way though." Clint sighed feeling powerless.

"You are right Clint, thank you for hearing her out." Natasha said as she leaned in and kissed him.

At the same time Seth had decided to annoy Kaelin once he had heard miss solider and health nut herself had come down with a cold. It was kind of funny to him.

"I still can't believe this." Seth smirked from his place sitting backwards in one of her room chairs.

"Seth go away," Kaelin said through a Kleenex.

"But seriously, you run every day and never eat junk food…"

"I still have that dagger Gabriel gave me for Christmas, you know."

"You! Of all people stuck in bed!"

"Shut it, Crane," Kaelin coughed and shivered again from her cocoon of covers. She was freezing even with them on and while Clint's tea had helped some, she still felt like an ice cube. She didn't know how Seth had gotten in her room, but he was really starting to get on her nerves. She would have kicked him out if she hadn't thought she would lose precious body heat doing so. She gave up on that idea and closed her eyes.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" Seth asked suddenly and his voice didn't seem mocking anymore and Kaelin had to pry one eye open just to make sure.

"Like what," Kaelin dared to ask.

"Some crappy Christmas thing…whatever's on the TV." Seth shrugged.

"I guess…" She didn't have anywhere else to go and it would stop him gawking and laughing at her at least.

Seth grabbed up the remote and flipped it to some movie on the Hallmark channel. Something with Patsy Cline in it. Then he came over and pulled the covers open from Kaelin and started to also get under them when Kaelin pushed out a hand to stop him with a raised brow.

"And what exactly are you doing?"

Seth snorted, "You're freezing to death Morris, and I'm a portable heater with my raised body temperature so…ever hear of huddling together for warmth?"

"No way," Kaelin started to say but then shivered and sneezed, "Okay fine, but it's nothing more and if you do something perverted I'm kicking you out." She relented opening the covers for him to get in.

"_Hah_, you're not my type at all Fun Size—your personality is waaaaay uncute," Seth droned obnoxiously as he put an arm around her shoulder. Kaelin punched him, but it lacked her usual venom. She found herself leaning into his side for the warmth—Seth was like a mini heater. She was just happy to finally warm. "Don't go falling for me now," he joked. Kaelin snorted.

"Oh, I'll try my hardest to control myself."

Once Serenity washed up real quick in her dorm she walked across the hall to Kaelin's and knocked. "Kaelin, it's me Serenity, may I come in?"

The knock had come just as Kaelin had been about to drift off and both she and Seth tensed up and looked at each other at the same time. Oh fuck. There was no way Serenity wouldn't mistake this for something else.

"You have to go!" Kaelin hissed in a whisper suddenly pushing Seth off her. Seth pushed her back indigently.

"To where exactly? Under the bed!?" He said back. "It's not like we were doing anything!"

"There is no way I'm letting Serenity see me with in bed with a guy! Even if it is just you! I'm just not that kind of girl!" Kaelin growled and pointed to the closet. "Hide there until she leaves."

"Are you fucking serious—ow!" Seth practically fell off the bed when Kaelin heaved him toward the closet door.

"Just go," she hissed.

Seth huffed and did as told, but not before tossing a "_totally uncute_" over his shoulder before closing the door. Kaelin ignored him and rushed to fix her hair before dragging herself covers and all to answer the door.

"H-Hey Serenity, yes you can come in, thanks for coming," Kaelin said as she stepped aside to let the blonde inside.

Serenity noticed that Kaelin looked miserable and she sighed. "I'm sorry for bothering you but by the look of it you have the common cold. You know I am a white witch and even though I can't use my healing abilities at the moment, I still know how to do healing through potions using herbs. I can make you a potion that can help you feel better and get rid of the cold." She went silent for a moment before continuing. "That is if you trust me!" She met her friend's gaze.

Kaelin's eyes lit up a little at Serenity's small offer of kindness. "Of course I trust you, you're so kind Serenity…" Kaelin said with a smile. "That would be very nice of you." She was happy to have people who cared about her enough to do something like that. But she noticed Serenity's expression looked a little strained. "Say…did something happen? You look kind of down."

_Oh great_, Seth thought, _he was going to be stuck in here for a while_ _if they started talking_. He itched for a cigarette. Gabriel would be laughing his ass off at him if he knew he was stuck in a closet right now.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was bored. "So anything good on?" He asked as he took the control from the table.

Tony smirked. "Well New Years is coming soon and I am already planning on another party."

Gabriel laughed. "Not helping but cool I am up for that."

Steve said, "Maybe some TV specials are on." Soon Gabriel stopped on a famous Christmas classic.

"A Christmas Carol". Gabriel smiled a little as it reminded him of home.

Steve noticed. "Hey, you alright?"

Gabriel didn't meet his gaze. "This movie reminds me of home, I guess I am homesick now that the holidays are here."

Steve nodded. "I understand, just know if you need to talk I am here."

Gabriel smiled for his idol was the best. "So anyone seen Seth?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

Gabriel groaned a little. "Figures he would be missing the day I am bored and have no one to hang with." Tony laughed a little.

Back in Kaelin's room, Serenity nodded. "I just had a bad experience this morning with my mom, she was here. But I don't want to go into detail." She tried to block her emotions than said. "I will be right back with your healing potion." She left the room and returned to hers. She quickly grabbed her book of healing spells and herbs and started going through it. Once she found the spell she quickly got to work and within ten minutes it was ready. She poured it into a cup than cleaned up in which she rushed back to Kaelin's room. She opened her door with a smile. "It might taste bad but here, it should help you. Modern medicine can't compare to the ancient ways of medical care." She gave the cup to her friend.

"Thanks," Kaelin brought the cup to her lips and noticed it smelled a lot like plants, not bad though. She drank the cup without waiting and yes, it was a little bitter but not as bad as the "cherry" some medicines tried to pass off. "I really appreciate it, thanks again," Kaelin said already starting to feel less congested and like her chest was opening up. "Well, if you don't mind I think I want to take a nap." Kaelin told her.

Serenity nodded. "I will let you rest than. I am glad I could at least help someone." She said as she left her room. She made her way down to the gym and texted Gabriel. Gabriel heard his phone and checked it he smiled a little as he rushed from the main living area to join her in the gym. Once he got there he was concerned.

"Hey Serenity, are you alright?" She was sitting on the floor and she met his gaze.

"No but I want to spar if that's ok?" Gabriel nodded and soon both of them got into position and the sparring began. Gabriel thought that this was her way of going through all of her emotions and he would gladly be her punching bag.

Meanwhile, Natasha asked Clint. "You busy?"

"No why?" Clint asked her raising an eyebrow.

Natasha smirked. "Well it's been a long time since we sparred and I was wondering if you wanted to spar. Unless you are scared that you will be taken down by me." She said with a challenge.

Clint smirked and decided to take her up on the challenge. "Fine by me." They made their way to the gym and were both surprised to see Gabriel and Serenity there. "Whoa, getting some practice in guys?" Clint asked.

Serenity didn't stop but used every move she could to take out Gabriel and he just gone with the flow. "Oh hey Clint, Natasha, Serenity needed some help so she asked me to spar and I accepted."

Natasha nodded a little thinking. "She's letting out all of her emotions through sparring."

Soon Gabriel was on the ground and he smiled. "Good job Serenity, feeling better?"

Serenity nodded. "Yeah but let's go again. Hey Natasha, Clint." They started sparring again.

Natasha turned to Clint. "She's letting everything out and Gabriel offered to be the one to take everything just to help her feel better. He cares for her a lot as a friend." She got into position and waited for Clint.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to take out stress!" Clint said as he too got into position and threw a punch at Natasha.

Natasha smirked and blocked it than sent a kick his way. "Or the famous Hawkeye knows he's no match for his wife." She was enjoying this. Soon Serenity knocked Gabriel down again and they called for a break. They sat down with water in hand watching Clint and Natasha sprint. Serenity smiled a little.

"Thanks Gabriel." Gabriel nodded "No problem. I bet Clint will beat Natasha."

Serenity laughed. "Please Black Widow is way more agile than Hawkeye."

Gabriel said. "See I made you laugh." Serenity nodded.

Clint nudged Natasha and nodded in Gabriel and Serenity's direction. "Look she seems to have cheered up a little."

Natasha turned slightly and smiled. "I am glad Gabriel can cheer her up some. It seems like things are going to be harder now Clint. She might not have the confidence to use her powers once they are fully restored and she just started gaining that confidence too before today."

"She'll gain it again," Clint said confidently, "With our help…and I'm sure there will be another battle again someday. We'll need her then."

Natasha smiled a little. "You are right. You always seem to know what to say to cheer me up."

Soon Gabriel got up and walked over to Clint. "Hey famous Hawkeye, just wondered if you wanted to spar with me?" Serenity did the same with Natasha and she accepted. Soon their sparring match started and Natasha asked.

"Serenity, how are you feeling?"

Serenity said, "I am feeling better now thanks to my friends." Natasha nodded.

Clint nodded at Gabriel. "Sure, I don't mind." Once they started sparring, Clint said, "Thanks for cheering Serenity up. It seems like you're the only one who she lets in."

Gabriel smiled for he was happy to spar with him. "I don't think that's true. It seems to me that she has opened up to you and Natasha both. I think she sees you as an older brother and Natasha like a mom figure. She trusts you two." He said with a reassuring smile.

"True, but she doesn't really feel better when we talk to her, meaning we can't seem to cheer her up," Clint replied. They began a light hand to hand combat.

Gabriel sighed. "Well I just took her mind off it, like just now I told her that I bet you could beat Natasha in a sparring match and she disagreed saying Natasha had an advantage than she laughed." He made a quick glance at her. "I feel sorry for all the pain she had endured and I don't even know her darkest secrets. I just want her to be happy and I do that by distracting her, making her feel like she's not someone different all because she does magic. Maybe you and Natasha can find a way to her."

Clint laughed a little at their bet, but nodded. "I hope you're right because she does have a lot of bad stuff in her past," he said.

Gabriel smiled. "Give it time Clint, she needs you and Natasha more than you think. I believe in you both because you are my friends. Plus, I know how she feels in some ways." He said with a slight frown.

"Oh?" Clint kicked himself for being too focused on Serenity not to notice Gabriel was having some problems too. "Are you having a hard time or have something you want talk about? We can go somewhere private."

Gabriel rubbed the back of his head. "I am sorry if I made you feel guilty. But we can go somewhere to talk." He felt stupid for suddenly bringing it up thinking. "Way to be selfish."

"I don't mind at all, we're here for all of you kids," Clint told him and he waved goodbye to Natasha before leading Gabriel to an offside room. They both took seats and Clint nodded to him. "What's going on?"

Gabriel sighed "Well as you know already I wanted to be a doctor when I graduated high school but as you can see fate had a different plan, I ended up with powers from the heavens. It was a normal day in Brooklyn and I was about to meet up with my friends at the time. Than there was someone in trouble and I had to help that person that was when my powers kicked in. First time I used my super speed and saved the person from being hit by a car. I was freaked out and I thought that I had been cursed. My friends saw the whole thing and were freaked out about it. They try to put it off as nonsense and that they were hallucinating and there was no way I was different than human." He stopped for a moment and took some water than continued.

"We ended up drunk at the bar, yes I got more into alcohol because of my powers manifesting, I thought that if I was drunk enough that it would only be a dream. But they weren't the worse, when I got home however was a different story." He took more water and met his gaze.

"I didn't know how to tell my parents that their son was a freak especially since the battle of New York just happened. But they found out by a freak accident, hence the use of my cosmic ability and they were arguing over what to do with me. I begged them to not send me anywhere and I even threatened to run away, my powers were breaking my family apart. Surprise my older brother returns home and my parents told him. We fought because he didn't approve of my new self and told me that I was a freak and I was going to get into major trouble. I ran off and I ended up here, my parents support me now. My older brother however doesn't and I know if he ever shows up than I am afraid he will be right about me and my powers. That is why I hesitated in battle before, I am not fully secure about having these abilities."

Clint sat there in mostly surprise. He would have never imagined Gabriel would have had such a hard past as well. "I'm sorry to hear that Gabriel…and please stop thinking that you're a freak just because you have powers…there are lots of people like you…like the mutants."

Gabriel met his gaze. "I noticed when I met the other three and I am trying to fit in but I am glad you all accepted me. Thank you Clint, that is also why Serenity and I had started improving ourselves, we want to be tough and strong. We see you guys the Avengers as our role models and we want to be just like you guys."

"I know you guys can be strong, maybe even stronger than us one day," Clint told him with a smile. "I'm glad you came here. We'll definitely help you."

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you Clint. So you and Natasha huh? Are you two happy?" He asked.

Clint snorted and leaned back. "Yeah, we are. Say we better get back before they worry about us."

Gabriel smiled a little. "You are lucky Clint, I hope I can meet a girl like Natasha some day." He said to Clint before leaving the room.

When they got back to the gym, Clint walked over and kissed Natasha. "So how's it going?"

Natasha and Serenity both were sitting there taking a break and she returned his kiss. "Good, I think we should head back to the dorm. Serenity, Gabriel get some rest ok." Serenity and Gabriel both nodded and left the gym. Natasha dragged Clint back to her dorm and once inside she asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I think we need to focus on all the others kids more because Gabriel had a bad past too and I was too focused on Serenity and he was upset and I almost didn't notice." He replied.

Natasha nodded. "I understand, we will do everything in our power to help them." She leaned in and kissed him. She soon laid down on the bed getting comfortable. "I love you Clint." She only hoped that her and Clint will make it through all of this, ever since they had been married and the kids arrived it felt like there had been a lot of trials. She sighed and soon motioned Clint to join her.

"I love you too," Clint smiled and joined her. Natasha leaned in close to him and soon sleep overcame them both.

As soon as Serenity was gone, Seth came back out into the room with a sigh.

"I can't believe I just did that," he said. Kaelin let out a relieved breath.

"Sorry, but it all worked out," Kaelin told him with a shrug.

"We missed the rest of the movie…" Seth said instead of commenting on that. Kaelin looked towards the TV and saw some other Christmas movie beginning. She nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Wanna watch another one?" Seth asked.

Kaelin tried to pull the covers tighter around her to gain more warmth but it wasn't doing it. "Yeah." She sighed going back over to sit on the bed. Seth snickered and followed her, resuming the same position he had taken before once she let him back in the covers.

"If anyone comes I'm not hiding in the closet again." He warned.

"The bathroom shower is good too." Kaelin offered.

"Ugh," Seth just threw up his hands good-naturedly, but smiled. Kaelin could have a cute side at times. It was a bit surprising.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next morning and Serenity decided to finally go talk to Seth and make things right. She was an idiot for the way she had treated him so she got dressed quickly than made her way toward outside where she knew where he would be smoking. As soon as she opened the door, the cold winter air hit her and she shivered as she glanced around and soon she noticed him.

She made her way over feeling a little nervous and as soon as she approached him.

"Hey Seth, good morning. Can we talk?" She asked with a hint of insecurity.

"Hey," Seth nodded in her direction and tossed the stub of his cigarette to the ground, "I would offer you my coat but well…" He gestured to his T-shirt with a slight laugh. "You want to head inside to talk?" He asked.

Serenity smiled. "Sure lead the way." She only hope that this work.

"Yeah," Seth said with a smile, it was a bit forced though because inside he was panicking a little. He was happy to have Serenity come to look for him of all people, but knew it must be something big since he knew she was still frightened of his ability. Was she going to tell him to stay away from her for good? He was already avoiding being alone with her as much as possible. Without another word, and pushing down his internal dilemma, Seth led Serenity into the Tower into an empty room. Once he was sure they were alone, he turned to face her. "So…glad to see you. Are you feeling okay?" He started somewhat lamely.

Serenity smiled. "Yes, I feel fine and I see Kaelin is too since I had given her a healing potion yesterday. But this isn't about her or anyone else, it's about me and what I had done." She sighed as she turned slightly away looking out a window trying to gather her courage before turning back a minutes later. "Seth listen to me, I am very sorry for mistreating you because of your powers of fire. When you showed them to me the first time in the gym, I should of never had panicked and scared you. I have to tell you this because it will help you understand why I am afraid, Calysta killed a loved one of mine and it involved fire. He died in front of me saving my life after that I had a fire paranoia. But I want to move on now and I want to be friends with you and be around you."

"I got upset a little back at the lodge because not only was I avoiding you but you were doing the same. Seth I want you to help train me to overcome my fear of fire, I need you as a friend now more than ever. The charm you gave me in which I am wearing now." She showed him her wrist and met his gaze. "That charm might not always work and with my powers still recovering I need you to watch out for me and I need you to use that fire power. So please Seth help me train using your power and help me overcome this fear so I can be free finally. Will you please stay my friend? I don't want to lose any of you as friends not like the past. Again I am very sorry and I want us to be ok." She waited for his response.

Seth put a hand over his mouth as his mind worked furiously, all of the pieces finally falling into place. So that was why Serenity had always reacted so badly when he used his fire. And she was asking him for help—_him_. He would be lying to say he was anything less than overjoyed. But then something occurred to him.

"Was he…your boyfriend?" He asked quietly.

Serenity saw the hurt flash slightly in his expression. "Yes, it was my boyfriend on who Calysta had killed. Also I am sorry for being harsh about that subject as well Seth. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you as a friend. I never wanted to hurt you either." She felt somewhat guilty.

"It's okay you don't have to worry about it," Seth told her shaking his head, "…and consider it a deal. Once a day, until you get over your fear of fire, I'll help you practice dealing with it." He smiled, "What are friends for, right?"

Meanwhile, Gabriel was searching for Kaelin for he too owed her a lot of apologies and he only hoped that his Christmas gift was a sign of a peace offering. He soon found her near the running path and he yelled out, "Kaelin, hey do you have a minute?" He sighed.

"Of course," Kaelin was very surprised to see Gabriel coming up to her. She was just getting over her cold now and of course had resumed her morning routine with Clint. She jogged over to Gabriel. "What is it?"

Clint nodded a greeting to Gabriel before taking off into the Tower giving the two privacy.

Gabriel smiled at Clint's direction before turning back to Kaelin and he started shifting nervously as he began. "Look I know I should had done this a long time ago, but I am very sorry for the way I had treated you than. I was an insensitive jerk and I screwed up a friendship that was just beginning. I had never been good at making friends and I sometimes speak without thinking. I am so, so sorry Kaelin. I don't know if you want us to be friends or just acquaintances or just teammates, but I also hope that buying that special sword for you would of offer you a sign of how sorry I was." He waited for her reply and he has to admit that he felt nauseous for he was afraid deep down on what she will say.

"I um…" Kaelin felt herself at a loss for once and blushed a little as her reached to her side and touched the hilt of the dagger Gabriel had mentioned, "It's not a big deal really and I don't hold a grudge. I mean, I know I'm…not like other teenagers." The words 'uptight' and 'no fun' flashed in her mind but she couldn't bring herself to say them, "I really love the dagger and I forgive you. I'm sorry I've been a little cold towards you. I want us to start over again…if that's okay with you?" She ventured looking up at him.

Gabriel smiled. "I would like that Kaelin, to us starting over and it's ok I understand why you had done it."

"Okay then, in honor of us starting over-" Kaelin smiled and held out her hand for Gabriel to shake. Honestly she felt relieved to get all that negativity out of the way.

Gabriel took her hand and shook it. "Alright now let's go find Seth and Serenity, than the four of us should all eat together in the cafeteria."

Kaelin nodded and the two of them went back into the Tower and walked into the room just at the moment Seth and Serenity's talk had ended.

"Hey guys…is everything okay?" Kaelin asked sending a mildly accusing look in Seth's direction. Seth held up his hands in defense.

"We were just talking," Seth assured her. Kaelin turned to Serenity in concern.

"Serenity?" She asked.

Gabriel walked over next to Seth. "Hey man you and Serenity cool?" He asked. Then he gave his friend a smile. "Kaelin and I had just made up, we are cool now."

Meanwhile, Serenity smiled. "I am happy you are feeling better Kaelin and yes Seth is telling the truth, we just made up actually." Then she turned to Seth "Thank you Seth you are a good friend. I appreciate this deeply."

Seth grinned at Gabriel, "Oh yeah, we're cool as ice," he joked, then nodded at Serenity, "Anytime you want to work on it, let know." He told her.

"I'm glad we're all good again," Kaelin said with a smile. "Thanks for yesterday Serenity, your mixture really worked."

Serenity smiled. "No problem, I am hungry how about the four of us grab some food?"

Gabriel smiled. "I was just about to ask that, plus Stark is planning his New Year's party today so you know what that means.." He smirked at them. Serenity laughed remembering before. Soon Gabriel and Serenity left and made their way to the cafeteria, once they grabbed their food they sat down waiting on Kaelin and Seth.

Seth and Kaelin joined them soon after.

"Man, Stark sure loves his parties, huh?" Seth joked as he sat down across from Gabe. "Well, can't blame him since they're always awesome."

"He and Thor always end up passed out," Kaelin laughed.

Serenity smiled. "Well some of us party too much right Gabriel?"

Gabriel smirked. "Hey, I can't help it. It's a party and you are supposed to cut loose, right Seth?" He asked his friend. Serenity sighed and shook her head.

"So, Kaelin do you think we will still be good as a team?" The thought had been with her for a while and it bothered her some especially since after the disaster with Calysta.

"I think, with a little work, we could be a great team. The negativity was holding us back before and now that it's out of the way, we'll be able to focus on our teamwork more." Kaelin answered confidently. She was sure they could work well together.

Seth laughed at Gabriel, "Yeah, it's okay to let loose, but rule number one is to never let yourself get that far to passing out—unless you're among friends." He grinned. "I got your back tonight, haha."

Serenity smiled at Kaelin's answer. "I believe in you as leader Kaelin, you are definitely the right person."

Gabriel smirked. "Thanks man I got your back too." He said to Seth. Then he turned to the girls. "I think we should meet up with the others upstairs, I will see you there." He got up and left the cafeteria.

Serenity smiled. "See you two upstairs!" She beamed happily.

Back upstairs Tony was preparing for the New Year's party in which Natasha entered the main living area.

"Hey Stark, I see you going all out for this huh. I want to challenge you to another drinking competition."

Tony laughed a little. "You are on Romanoff, no excuse of you being Russian either." Natasha smirked and Steve sighed looking at Bruce in which they both know it was no use in stopping those two including Thor.

Back upstairs Natasha walked over to Clint. "Morning handsome." She gave him a kiss in which Tony whistled.

"Hey your room is downstairs, you seriously have to be romantic now?"

Natasha groaned a little. "Shut it Stark or else I will pour all of your alcohol down the sink and you won't have any."

Tony gasped. "You wouldn't little spidey." Natasha took out her knife and threatened him with it in which Tony smirked. "Alright seeing that cupid is here, I get the message."

Natasha ignored him. "So what is going on Clint?" She asked. Tony than received word from Jarvis.

"Looks like the kids are fine now, no more negativity among them."

Natasha smiled. "That's good, that means they can focus more on being a team now."

Clint kissed Natasha and grinned at Stark. "At least I know Mrs. Barton can keep you in line. Yeah, Gabriel met up with Kaelin after our run and I kind of figured that was what it was about."

Natasha turned to Clint. "Oh but you can do a better job at threatening Stark, Clint."

Tony laughed "Please arrow head can't do much. Anyway, did Seth and Serenity have problems Clint? Jarvis just showed me the video of them talking and making up. Also it's nice to see Kaelin and Gabriel ok." He waited for Clint to answer him.

"I forgot about your creeper cams, Stark." Clint said and then sighed, "Seth sort of has a crush on Serenity. I didn't know those two had met up to talk as well. Seth has stepped on sore spots in Serenity's past, but I don't know if they had problems beyond that." He explained.

Tony sighed. "Hmm I see, well the good news is that all four of them made up without our intervention in any way. I say they had grown more and now it should show in battle!"

Natasha smiled. "Wow Stark, you do have a heart."

Tony smiled. "Oh I am the best there is ginger and for the record robin hood they aren't creep cameras. It's just a precaution especially after the last group had that psycho girl here. I am just protecting us and them. I want to know more now to avoid repeats."

Soon Serenity and Gabriel arrived in the main living area and they were greeted by the Avengers. Gabriel smiled. "Hey Stark I can't wait until your party tonight!"

Tony laughed. "Well kid I can tell you now it will be the best in New York."

Steve said, "You just boosted his ego more Gabriel." Gabriel laughed.

Meanwhile, Serenity walked over to Clint. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" She gazed at Natasha who gave her a smile and a nod of encouragement.

Clint smiled at Serenity. "Yeah sure, let's go to the kitchen," he said and led her out of the room and into the deserted area. He had no doubt Tony's cameras were there though. "Is something the matter?" he asked Serenity once they both sat down at the table.

Serenity shook her head and smiled. "I thought you should know that Seth and I had made up today and that all is forgiven between the two of us. Plus, I told him the reason on why I was afraid of fire and I asked him to help me overcome the fear of fire by training me so I can finally be free. He accepted my deal."

Clint looked at her surprised, "Are you sure you want to push at your fears? I support your decision, but don't push yourself okay?"

Serenity nodded. "I have to push at my fear so it can help me move on and not be stuck in the past. I don't want to keep remembering how he died every time I look at fire, I want to remember the good times I had with my boyfriend." She felt herself become emotional but she stopped herself from crying. "I promise I won't push myself too much but this is also another way I can become stronger and become more confident."

"I'm glad you want to move forward," Clint said reaching forward and patting her on the shoulder, "If I can help in any way then let me know too. We should get back now." Clint stood up and both of them returned to where the rest of the Avengers were, now joined by Seth and Kaelin.

Natasha smiled as Serenity and Clint re-entered the room and she walked over to him taking his hand. "So Stark when is the party going to start?"

Tony smiled. "Alright guys this is an all day party followed by the famous countdown at midnite and best of all the best fire works in the city provided by me!"

Steve sighed. "You can't set off fire works in the city Stark!"

Tony said, "Watch me old man." Bruce "Just let him go Steve." Tony put the music on and soon Pepper entered the room.

"Hey I see Tony is getting started?" Tony smirked as he walked over and greeted her.

"Hey Pepper you are right in time." He kissed her and Pepper shook her head.

"No getting drunk alright?"

Tony laughed. "Sorry Pep, but this is another day to be celebrated." Pepper shook her head and soon Natasha and Tony started their drinking competition.

Steve and Bruce were watching everything unfold and Bruce turned to Steve. "Why do we even put up with Tony?"

Steve shrugged. "I guess he's just that type of person that you can't get away from no matter how hard you try."

Tony laughed. "That's because of my awesome personality."

Natasha smirked. "You are drunk already, give it up Stark!"

Thor was slowly becoming drunk and Tony yelled, "Never Romanoff!"

Gabriel walked over to Kaelin. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. Serenity smiled at them than glanced at Seth.

Kaelin glanced over at Serenity and saw her smile, turning a little red, Kaelin glanced back at Gabriel and coughed as she gently took his hand. "Yes, thanks for asking." She smiled as they started to dance together.

Seth grinned at Kaelin before turning and catching Serenity's gaze. He smiled and walked over to her. "Don't tell me you want to dance too?" He joked holding out a hand. "Okay, lets celebrate us making up this way." He said.

Serenity smiled and took his hand. "I agree." Soon the new team were dancing and having a good time, Gabriel was especially happy that Kaelin accepted his request. It felt like Halloween all over again, he just hoped there won't be a repeat of drama. After awhile of them dancing Serenity smiled.

"Thanks for the dance Seth." Gabriel walked over to them once he was done dancing with Kaelin.

"I am happy everything is going well."

Serenity nodded. "I am happy you made up with Kaelin, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. "Same for you." He than turned his attention to the others in which Tony, Natasha and Thor were drunk. Clint, Pepper, Steve and Bruce were just monitoring things. Gabriel soon made his way over to the bar and started gathering up some alcohol for him and his friends but this time he heard a voice from behind him and he turned to see Clint standing there. Gabriel gave him a smile.

"Hey Clint what is up?" He knew this time Clint won't allow him or the others to drink unless he could really convince him otherwise. Gabriel was ready for anything, he was going to have this alcohol one way or another. Serenity watched curiously to see what will happen now that Clint had busted Gabriel.

"I'm not going to completely stop you from drinking tonight, just don't go overboard, got it?" Clint demanded sternly. He knew there was no way to really stop Gabriel from drinking. He just hoped he could get him to not go crazy. Besides, the kids all deserved a reward for getting along with each other.

Gabriel sighed. "Thanks Clint, but I wish you could trust me more." He picked up the drinks and made his way over to his friends.

Serenity asked. "Hey you alright?"

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, I am fine. Let's drink up."

He turned to Kaelin. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

Kaelin smiled and took a drink from him. "Thanks, I'm trying to loosen up so don't mind if I do."

"Nice work man!" Seth laughed, patting Gabriel on the shoulder and snagging a drink. "I thought for sure you were going to get busted there."

Gabriel nodded. "So, let's hope in the New Year that all of us can stay friends and become a good team, a team they can be proud of. Cheers guys!" He halfheartedly took a sip after everyone hit their cups together. Then he set it down. Serenity sighed as she set her cup down.

"I can't believe it's New Years already, time went fast." Gabriel nodded.

Soon it got late and Tony said,"Alright everyone the countdown is on!" Everyone gathered near the TV and when it reached midnite everyone did greetings than Tony "Alright everyone to the window." Natasha dragged Clint to the window and Serenity and Gabriel both stood there waiting for the fireworks to begin. Within minutes Tony's famous fireworks started and even though Steve was against him doing this, he was enjoying himself.

Natasha leaned in. "It's beautiful isn't Clint." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Clint said, but he was looking at Natasha. As soon as the countdown hit 0 the ball dropped and everyone cheered. Clint leaned in and kissed Natasha. He had to start off the New Year right.

Natasha returned his kiss for she was real happy. Tony's fireworks in the background really set the mood and not to mention the alcohol.

Serenity said, "Well I am going to return to my room." She left the main living area. Gabriel soon followed returning to his room. Once Serenity entered her room she locked her door and shut off the lights than did a prayer and a ritual for luck in the New Year. Gabriel sighed as he hit the couch turning on the TV, hoping tomorrow will be good.

"Not bad," Seth said as he came up to stand next to Kaelin and nudged her in the shoulder. Kaelin giggled, mostly influenced by the alcohol, and Seth smirked.

"This is fun," Kaelin said.

"I think I should help you back to your room," Seth answered back. He noted that she didn't hold alcohol well.

"Spoilsport…" She huffed, but took his arm. They left.

"We should be going too," Clint turned to Natasha and said.

Natasha smirked. "Come on than Clint!" She dragged him back to his dorm and once inside she dragged him to the bed in which she climbed in and turned to meet his gaze. "This was a real good day and I'm glad I got to spend it with you as your wife. I just hope tomorrow will be ok." She said.

"I promise it will be fine…as long as I have you," he said before pulling her in for a kiss.

Natasha returned his kiss than she pulled him into the bed. "Come on Hawkeye, you need to sleep too." She leaned in close to him and soon drifted off to sleep. Clint laughed and also went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next morning in which Tony was feeling the effects of the alcohol from the New Year's party and as soon as he awoke from the couch he had a feeling that today wasn't going to be a good one. It soon came to pass as Fury called the tower.

"Stark, I see you had illegal fireworks set off last night in the city, do you know how tempted I am to bring you in?"

Tony snorted. "Well thank god I am not one of your slave agents no offense to quiver and czarina, I don't want to die. But I am in a middle of a hang over so what is that you want Eye Patch?"

Fury was growing impatient. "Stark, this is not a time for jokes!"

Tony laughed a little. "Lighten up, so what is so urgent that you had to ruin my morning?"

Fury sighed. "Call everyone to the main living area now."

Tony said, "Fine. Jarvis summon all members to this area saying that Fury has urgent news." Soon Jarvis did, it wasn't long until everyone gathered and Fury started talking.

"Avengers and new team, I know this is only the second day of the new year but unfortunately villains don't give a damn about anything but themselves."

Natasha asked. "What is going on sir?"

Fury replied, "We got mutant activity near downtown, according to intelligence it's Magneto's kids, Quick Silver and Scarlet Witch."

Gabriel sighed and under his breath said, "Well looks like the bar situation wasn't nothing after all."

Fury said, "SHIELD has been monitoring Magneto and we think he is making his move now against the Avengers, the new team and SHIELD. Looks like he's playing a big game."

Steve said, "We will handle them sir."

Fury said, "Gather intelligence Clint and Natasha and let me know what you find. Don't take unecessary risks here. Fury out." He cut transmission.

Serenity turned to Kaelin. "Well what do you think Kaelin?"

Kaelin turned to Serenity. "This is probably because of our run in at the club…"

Tony said, "Alright Captain Stars what is the plan?"

"Well, Fury just said there was "activity" not trouble…_yet_. We will send both Avengers and the new team down to investigate," Steve replied, dutifully ignoring Stark's choice of nickname, "Everyone be careful not to start the fight first…only attack if they do, otherwise it could become a human/mutant civil war."

"Roger that," Clint said as he finished sliding his bow into the holster on his back. He was sure Magneto was trying to provoke the Avengers into making the first move.

Soon after, the teams made their ways into the downtown area. When they arrived, it looked like Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver were standing at a podium surrounded by a large group of people. It was some kind of mutant rally. Probably to recruit new members into Magneto's ideals of mutant supremacy.

Serenity was confused as she saw a large crowd. "What are they doing?"

Natasha sighed. "Magneto is a mutant, he believes that mutants are the superior race and think that humans shouldn't control the planet anymore. He will do anything to make his wish come true even recruit new found mutants that SHIELD doesn't have record of yet."

Steve shook his head and frowned slightly. "This is not right, it wasn't right in the 1940s and it's not right now."

Gabriel softly said, "It reminds you of what Hitler had tried to do doesn't it, what had happened with the Jews?"

Steve nodded. "But that will not happen again, I won't allow it!"

Bruce said, "We all agree with you Steve." Thor had no idea of human history besides the time period in which he was worshiped by the Vikings but that was over a thousand years ago.

"I do not know of what you speak but I will defend anyone who threatens Midgard."

Tony said, "Well looks like the two mutant siblings noticed our presence."

Wanda smiled at her brother. "Well, looks like the Avengers got our invitation brother should we have some fun?"

Pietro nodded. "I believe that father would so enjoy to see this!"

Tony laughed. "I would like to see you two freaks try to take us down."

Steve yelled. "Stark!"

Tony said, "What, they think they can lure us out just to take us down, than they are seriously wrong."

Gabriel smirked at Pietro. "I heard you were faster than anyone, but I bet I can run way faster than you and take you out Quick Silver!"

Serenity sighed than turned to Wanda. "So another witch who thinks they are better than anyone else, I already took one of you down, let's see who is more powerful Scarlet Witch!"

Natasha said, "What are you two doing?"

Serenity said, "Trying to have them make the first move duh."

Gabriel added, "We don't want a civil war, our country already had one over 150 years ago but if this is what Magneto wants us to do than we must defend this city and the people."

Serenity said, "I agree with Gabriel, plus it might help us learn what their plan is, Natasha."

Natasha turned to Clint. "Keep an extra eye out, let us know if you see anything suspicious Hawkeye." She only hoped that this encounter won't end badly but they have a mission to fulfill. Now they just waited for the siblings to make their move.

Pietro fumed at Gabriel's goading, but Wanda kept him in place with a hand on his shoulder. She smiled down at Serenity.

"Actually, we mean you no harm children…in fact we'd like to send you each an official invitation to join our side. Each and every one of you four…" As she said the words all the kids could feel a slight pressure pushing down inside their heads. Seth flinched and clutched at his temples and Kaelin forced herself to not to react, clenching her fists. "We could offer you a place to belong, Seth…a worthy cause to dedicate yourself to, Kaelin…give you true acceptance, Gabriel…a way for you to stop being afraid of being who you are, Serenity…to make your mother accept you again." Wanda said looking at each of them in turn.

"Anything," Pietro added, with a smirk, "we will make the rest of humanity accept mutants and none of you will have to worry about being 'freaks' ever again."

Serenity gave her a skeptical look after what she had said. "Why should we care on what you say anyway?" She didn't believe a single word of it. She long gave up on trying to impress her mother anyway.

Gabriel sighed. "Mutants think they are so much better than us, I see no improvement at all." But he had to admit that the bitch just got inside his head made him realize how much it hit close to home. Serenity couldn't believe that these so called mutants would want to bring them to their side, it made her sick inside.

Gabriel said, "I'm sorry but taking over the world deal is not in my book, I am totally against it." Serenity nodded in agreement. Looks like this was going nowhere.

Serenity said, "We might as well give up and head back to the tower. This is a waste of time."

Natasha sighed thinking. "We have really no choice at the moment."

"How dare you shoot down our gracious offer like that!" Pietro finally snapped. He went after Gabriel first because of his crack about mutants. Running up to him and throwing a fist in his direction.

"Quick Silver no!" Scarlet Witch yelled, but it was too late, her brother had thrown the first punch and totally ruined their plans.

Thor smirked as he began to spin mjollnir it's handle.

"Time to keep the peace," Steve grinned as he threw his shield. With Wanda's control shaken, Kaelin and Seth began to work together fending off the sudden onslaught of the mutants that had been in the crowd agreeing with Magneto's vision. It was turning into an all-out battle.

Serenity put up a barrier to protect Gabriel and than turned some of her light powers onto the mutants who were under the influence of the siblings. Gabriel counter attacked and slammed into Pietro sending him back.

"You bastard!"

Natasha opened fired on the mutants and Tony started his wave of repulsor attacks. Bruce transformed and started hitting whatever mutants were in his path. As the little battle continued, Gabriel was pretty much on top of Pietro's attacks.

"You mutants make me sick, I don't see how taking over a planet is a good idea." Pietro growled as he made a fast move but Gabriel didn't see it in time and he was slammed into a building. Gabriel cried out in pain but before Pietro could react again, Serenity came in between them sending a wave of light swords in his direction in which Pietro.

"You witch, I will have my sister finish you off."

Serenity sighed. "Get away from him now!" Steve "Quick Silver, Scarlet Witch surrender now!" Gabriel was holding his arm in which Serenity had put up a strong barrier around them and got to work hoping her healing powers had returned. Serenity smiled as her healing powers activated.

"Hang on Gabriel!" She noticed the arm was just bruised and not broken luckily and she quickly healed him. Soon the bruise was gone and Gabriel.

"Thanks Serenity, I owe you one." Serenity nodded. Than they turned their attention back to the fight.

"Seth!" Kaelin yelled.

"Got it!" Seth yelled back and soon he was breathing forth a huge breath of fire. Kaelin summoning up a whirlwind at the same time and it created a tornado of fire that shot forward and had most of the crowd running. While most of the mutant supporters there had been fired up by the two siblings speech, they weren't committed to a battle.

"Looks like your posse is hightailing it, sure you still want to go?" Steve asked as he stared down the two siblings. A growl from the hulk came forth to drive home his point. The clank of two feet signaled Tony's landing and he walked to stand in front of the two.

"We want answers, first off, what exactly is Magneto up to?" He demanded aiming a repulsor at each of them in turn.

Clint came over to Gabriel's side. "Hey, you ok?"

Gabriel smiled a little at Clint. "Yea I am fine now, it was just a bruise and Serenity got her powers back and she healed me. Thanks for asking Hawkeye."

Meanwhile, Wanda laughed at the Avengers. "Please like any of you are worthy of knowing, come on Quick Silver I think we had enough fun for one day." She left with Pietro following her but yelling back. "This is far from over new team and Avengers. Your downfall is coming!"

Tony sighed. "Well let's all head back to the tower and Black Widow can talk to Fury." Within minutes everyone returned and as they all got settled in, Serenity made her way to the cafeteria for some much needed caffeine. Natasha went to call Fury and update him on everything. Gabriel turned to Clint.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Yes, or course," Clint answered as he and Gabriel walked to a place where they could have some privacy. Once they were alone, Clint turned to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Gabriel met his gaze. "I am sorry for being a jerk yesterday at the party. Also thank you for looking out for me today." He touched his arm that had been injured. "Serenity is quite a healer, she not only helped me today but she had cured Kaelin's cold with a healing potion. Seems like she has fully accepted herself." He went quiet than thinking about what Wanda had said and how it still affected him.

"You mean about the alcohol?" Clint had to laugh a little. "It was no big deal really, kids will be kids. Yeah, I'm happy for Serenity coming into her powers so nicely. She is a real asset to the team…are you thinking about what Scarlet Witch said to you?" Clint asked as he noticed Gabriel's look. She could read minds so there had to be truth to what she said Gabriel had wanted.

Gabriel answered. "I just want you to know that I am stopping the whole alcohol thing, it's not doing me any good. It never really had." He sighed as he turned away "Funny isn't it that I thought I was more confident with myself now but I was just hiding the truth deep down and she was right, Scarlet Witch was right on what she had said and she told all of you." He felt stupid thinking this way. "I'm sorry Clint, I don't mean to go all emo."

"Hey, no it's fine," Clint quickly reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Scarlet Witch can see into your mind and read your deepest desires. Of course she would try to use that to her advantage and have you join them. Besides, everyone wants to be accepted…you don't have to be ashamed of that."

Gabriel turned to meet his gaze. "I honestly have to say that I am glad someone hasn't given up on me. I just have to find my own way somehow but I am not sure on how to do that or what I have to do. Thanks Clint for hearing me out." He felt a little better now he got a lot off his chest.

Clint smiled, happy that Gabriel was feeling better. He patted him on the back. "If you ever need anything let me know. I want to help you learn to accept yourself like Serenity has, ok?"

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you and I will take you up on your offer if I ever need it. I am going to go grab something to eat." He left the room and made his way to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Natasha texted Clint "I need to talk to you, meet me in my dorm." She sent it.

Tony said, "Well that was an eventful day, I have to say that I never thought we would go to war with the mutants. Looks like I called it though, we have a mutant uprising on our ass." Steve nodded.

A little while later, Clint made his way up to Natasha's dorm having got her message. Once he was inside, he found her on the couch. He sat down next to her. "What's going on?" he asked. He sort of figured it would have something to do with Serenity for some reason.

Natasha sighed. "Just got done talking to Fury and when I told him about Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver wanting to use the new team as recruits to the mutant supremacy, he got real concerned. He wants us to not leave them alone and since now we are at war with them, he doesn't want the new team in any unnecessary danger. He knows that those two won't stop coming after the kids, he thinks even Magneto will try to take them himself to stop us Avengers." She said. Then she noticed his expression. "Hey did something happen?" She asked in a concern tone.

Clint shook his head. "No, I'm just worried about what this means for the new team…do you think that Magneto himself would come here to take the kids? I mean, even Stark's suit is no match for him. Would we be able to protect them?"

Natasha said, "I am worried too Clint but yes I think we can still protect them. Magneto can't control Thor's hammer or Steve's shield as far as I know. Plus having Bruce here, once he transforms he will protect them with his life. He took down Loki, he can handle Magneto. Plus you and I have more than our weapons, we got our SHIELD training Clint." She leaned into him and kissed him. "Trust in us Clint, we are the best!" She lay down and put her head in his lap. "I believe in you Clint, I always had since back than when you saved me."

Though he was close to freaking out just a little, Natasha's words pulled him back and settled his negativity to rest. Clint relaxed as he reached down and threaded his fingers through her hair. She was right, they were the Avengers and they would stop Magneto and any threat that came to them. They had stopped an alien invasion for crying out loud. Clint felt the corner of his mouth tug up. "Thanks," he told her, leaning down for a kiss. She always knew the right words to say.

Natasha smiled and returned his kiss. "I am your wife Clint, through it all I am here by your side no matter what happens. I need you always. I love you." Soon sleep overcame her, it had been an exhausting day for all of them.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next morning and Gabriel had texted Serenity to meet him in the gym. He didn't get much sleep after yesterday's activities with the mutants and his talk with Clint. Yes, it still bothered him that that mutant witch got inside his head and revealed stuff he had locked away but he wasn't going to let it affect him no longer. Clint was right he should stop being so hard on himself and he will do whatever it took to get to the level the other three are. He stood there and soon he heard the gym door open in which he greeted Serenity "Morning." Serenity nodded slightly.

"Morning Gabriel, is everything alright?" She asked in a concerned tone. Gabriel shook his head.

"No, I need a favor actually." She walked closer until she was standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Gabriel sighed as he felt a little nervous.

"Well, I want to train with you and since you can do barriers, I was wondering if you could help me train my cosmic ability?" Serenity handed him some water with a smile.

"Sure, I would be glad to help you. I will use my barrier powers to block your cosmic ability. So give it everything you got." Gabriel nodded and Serenity said, "Hey Gabriel if it helps think about the universe and the beauty of the cosmos. You hold that power in your hands and think of the good you can do with that power." Gabriel gave her a real smile.

"Thanks Serenity." She walked away and closed her eyes and summoned her power in which soon barriers were up.

"Alright Gabriel, go for it." Gabriel closed his eyes and summoned his cosmic ability remembering what she had said. He unleashed his power and Serenity blocked it. "Good Gabriel, focus your power and believe in yourself." Soon Natasha entered the gym in which she saw Gabriel training with Serenity and she gave a slight smile as she took out her phone texting Clint.

"Looks like your talk with Gabriel worked. He's training his cosmic powers with Serenity right now in the gym. She's helping him Clint." She sent the message.

Clint smiled when he got the message. "I'm glad," he texted back before clicking his phone back into sleep mode.

"So, those two are practicing huh?" Seth said from his spot of leaning over Clint's shoulder. Clint snorted and pushed him away.

"Yeah, you should be too," he replied. Seth yawned and waved him away.

"Nah." Seth sighed jamming his hands in his pockets. He was on his way outside. Clint did a double take when he saw Seth pull out a cigarette.

"Again?" He asked incredulously.

"It's only my 5th one," Seth grumbled, the truth was he knew he was hitting his habit hard today and didn't need Clint to point that out for him.

"It's only 10am…" Clint said and then frowned, "just take it easy."

"Yeah…" Seth ignored him and walked out the door. He didn't mean for it to happen, but the promise of a place to belong, the words of the Scarlet Witch, had been running through his mind ever since yesterday. As he blew out a slow trail of smoke into the crisp winter air he found himself actually considering the offer.

Soon Serenity and Gabriel took a break and as they sat down with their water. Serenity smiled. "You did well today."

Gabriel met her gaze. "Something is bothering you too, isn't it?" Serenity sighed a little and took some water.

"Yes, it bothers me that Scarlet Witch is more powerful than I am and it scares me. I had a nightmare last night..."

Gabriel was concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"No not right now but thanks Gabriel."

They both sat there in a moment of silence before Serenity said, "I am going to go grab something to eat, you want to join?"

Gabriel laughed a little. "No go ahead, I want to go see what dragon boy is doing."

Serenity nodded and got up leaving the gym. As she was making her way to the cafeteria, she ran into Clint.

"Sorry, morning Clint."

Clint smiled when he saw Serenity. "Morning, are you grabbing a bite to eat? I'm about to head there too so let's walk together," he told her as they fell into step beside one another. "So, I heard you were training with Gabriel this morning."

Once Clint and Serenity enter the cafeteria and she grabbed some food she answered him. "Yeah, Gabriel texted me this morning to help him train his cosmic ability." She sat down and took a sip of coffee. "He's in that dark place I was before all of my drama happened and it made me open up to who I really was even at a cost." She sighed. "I have to help him because he helped me during my hard times." She started picking at her food as she pulled back into the memory of yesterday than she broke away from it. "So what is going on with you Clint?"

"Oh just the usual," Clint said frowning a little. He had noticed Serenity's distracted look even if it was only for a second. "Say, that encounter with the mutants yesterday really shook you guys up, huh? Or am I imagining things?" He asked.

Serenity smiled a little. "So you do live up to your name "Hawkeye" don't you Clint." Then she turned serious. "Yes, Gabriel was shook up, I could see it in his expression and his body language while we were in the gym. He also looked like he didn't get any sleep at all. I..." She took more coffee trying to calm down some. "Scarlet Witch scares me because not only is she a witch, she's a mutant witch, more powerful than I am and it scares me. She could easily kill me because my skills aren't strong enough to stop her unlike Calysta in which she was an average witch." She met his gaze. "I had a nightmare last night Clint and it scares me still." She didn't know how Clint would take this information.

"What kind of nightmare was it? Can you describe what happened?" Clint asked her.

Serenity really didn't want to talk about it but she trusted him with everything else "I dreamt of Scarlet Witch attacking me with her crazy mutant abilities and she told me that no matter how much power I use, my bloodline was nothing compared to her superior powers. I tried to fend her off but she easily cut through my defensive barriers and easily took out my light powers." She closed her eyes as she tried to collect herself "When she read my mind, I felt like she knew what had happened with Calysta and how I had opened an ancestral gate in which she mocked it in my nightmare. I find myself frozen than the next thing I know she kills me..." Serenity felt upset but she kept her emotions in check. "She's right though, my own people back in Salem already want to put me on trial for opening the first ancestral gate and if I have to open another one just to stop my nightmare from happening in defeating Scarlet Witch than the council will show me no mercy because I broke the forbidden law a 2nd time. I am scared Clint, I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down," Clint told her trying to sound reassuring. "It was just a dream, and we can stop her by others means so you won't have to break the code a second time." He didn't like that she was this scared over what had happened. "Do you mind if I call Natasha here?"

Serenity shook her head "I don't mind, go ahead Clint. I am sorry for freaking out on you." She felt stupid now and she lost her appetite and pushed her plate away from her, her food left untouched.

"It's fine, I know how much Scarlet Witch's powers can affect you, it's a normal reaction," Clint texted Natasha to come to the cafeteria. "Can you tell her everything when she gets here?

Serenity nodded. "Clint can you do me a favor and talk to Gabriel too? He needs someone he trusts to talk to and he trust you the most." Soon Natasha arrived at the cafeteria and once she entered she noticed how upset Serenity was. "Serenity what is wrong?" She sat down next to her than turned her attention to Clint concerned.

"I will talk to Gabriel I promise," Clint said then turned to Natasha, "It seems the encounter yesterday is having its effects on the new team."

Natasha frown and turned back to Serenity. "What happened?"

Serenity sighed. "I had a terrible nightmare in which Scarlet Witch was attacking me with her mutant powers, mocking me and my bloodline. The next thing I knew I was frozen and she killed me. I told Clint that she knows about my encounters with Calysta and the opening of the first ancestral gate. If I had to open up an ancestral gate again just to defeat her than the council in Salem won't show me any mercy. I am scared. "

Natasha said, "Hey listen to me, you are strong and I know you had your trials Serenity but your bloodline is a geniune thing, hers is from a mutation. I believe you are more powerful than her and that you will overcome this fear."

Serenity smiled. "Thanks Natasha."

Natasha asked. "Isn't' there any other ancient magic from your people that you could use without opening a gate?"

Serenity thought about it for a moment than something clicked. "Yes there is, but I have to do some research but if I could use this other power than the damn council can leave me alone and I won't have to leave you guys or this place. Plus it can help defeat both siblings."

Natasha smiled. "See you are in control of your own fate Serenity and plus I will never allow anyone take you away. I got your back always."

Serenity gave her a real smile. "You are the coolest seriously."

Natasha turned to Clint "What do you think?"

"I think that's great Serenity if you can find another way and I'm glad you are feeling better now." Clint said with a smile at Natasha. He knew that she could set Serenity at ease if any one could.

Serenity nodded. "Well I have both of you to thank." She felt better now that she had talked to both of them.

Natasha. "Alright but eat up Serenity, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Serenity nodded and pulled her plate back towards her and started eating. Natasha turned to Clint "Can I talk to you alone Clint?"

"Yeah, sure—we'll be seeing you Serenity." After Clint lead them to the next room he turned back to Natasha. "What's on your mind?"

Natasha leaned in and kissed him. "You are the best, you really helped her back there. I just want to say thank you." Soon she pulled away. "Do you know how to talk to the others about yesterday? I mean if they want to talk. Also I can't help but see a mirror image of Alanna in Serenity, it's a shame both had such hard lives and they are only kids. Plus, it's nice to see that Gabriel and Serenity are good friends and they care about each other, they have a strong bond." She said.

"Well, I think I can approach them somehow, I'll think of something when the time comes." Clint told her kissing her back. "Yeah, Serenity does remind me of Alanna in some ways. It's sad to see so many kids have messed up pasts."

Natasha nodded. "Let me know if I can help with the others Clint. Also I was just wondering if you haven't eaten yet, would you like to grab some food and go back to my dorm? I haven't eaten yet but if you had already than it's ok. I thought that we could do some alone time, just the two of us."

"Yeah I like the sound of that," Clint replied. They hadn't had time to spend alone that much lately. The two of them stopped to get some food real quick and then went up to Natasha's dorm.

Once in Natasha's dorm, she sat down on the couch and got comfortable. "So, Stark was being his usual self, I was wondering if you want to help me stop him from tormenting us. He particularly likes to mess with you and me. You know mess with his lab or something to get back at him." She smiled a little thinking about the ceremony and what they had been through.

Clint laughed a little. "Stark is such a punk. It would be fun to get him back sometime." Clint smirked as he thought up things they could do to mess with the older man. "Together we will think of the perfect plan."

Natasha smirked. "He's no match for the best SHIELD spies, of course we have to make sure Bruce isn't around if we do the lab we don't want him to Hulk out suddenly." She turned on the TV "Alright Clint, I will let you do the honors of picking out a movie since we haven't watched one together in forever."

"Okay, date night it is," he said while flipping through channels. He turned on Syfy and Sharknado was playing. "Aw yeah, here we go!" He exclaimed settling in with Natasha to cuddle.

Natasha laughed a little. "Geez you really know how to be romantic Clint." She leaned in closer to him and kissed him. "I am happy Clint, thank you for being here for me too."

"Do I sense sarcasm?" Clint chuckled, "Well I'm glad you are here for me too."

Natasha laughed a little "You got me." They enjoyed the movie and being in each other's arms. It was a perfect date after all.

Meanwhile, Natasha walked over to Gabriel. "You did well today, just keep believing in yourself and you will be fine."

Gabriel nodded. "Thanks Natasha." He left the gym and as soon as he was in the hall he asked Jarvis. "Where is Seth?"

Jarvis replied. "Outside." Gabriel made his way to the elevator and it was within minutes he spotted Seth standing there smoking.

"Hey dragon boy." He walked over to his friend.

"Hey," Seth nodded at Gabriel as he dropped his smoke to the ground and stomped it out. "Well if it isn't the Tim Burton fanboy." Seth grinned. He was grateful for the distraction. "Heard you were trying out your moves this morning."

Gabriel laughed at the nickname. "Tim Burton is a genius, I bet he wouldn't mind using a dragon in one of his movies someday." He couldn't help but tease him than turned his gaze toward the sky. "Yes, I thought that I should finally accept my cosmic powers after yesterday..." He went silent for a moment as that memory came back to him but he shook it off. "I asked Serenity to help me because she could do barriers. So what is going on with you?" He asked.

"So, did you do it? Accept your powers?" Seth asked looking away. "How is Serenity after yesterday?"

At the same time Natasha had rejoined the rest of the Avengers in the main living area in which Tony greeted her saying,"I see the sneaky widow had finally decided to join us." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What is the matter Stark, run out of toys to play with in which now all you can do is spy on us?"

Tony smirked. "No but it's good to see Gabriel regain some of his confidence back and Serenity also accepting herself."

Natasha nodded. "Anyway, Clint and I are the best teachers after all."

Tony smiled. "I don't know about that but the kids had definitely had change since they arrived. They will be ok Natasha." Natasha gave him a look in which Tony said, "I know you are worried about them as much as bird brain but they will make it through this. Just like in the past with the other groups they will be fine and plus they got the awesome Tony Stark here."

Natasha sighed. "I see your ego grew more." Tony laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Tony had noticed on how the kids were behaving yesterday, yes he did spy on the conversations but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned. He was sure that going up against the mutant army of Magneto was the worse the Avengers had faced well except Loki the first time when he had brought the Chituari through to New York. Tony sighed as he grabbed his usual morning coffee in the lab trying to figure out what to do to help the kids and to stop the mutant siblings.

Meanwhile Serenity and Gabriel were in the gym practicing their powers and Serenity was happy to see that Gabriel had accepted his powers. "You are doing well, I am happy you are feeling better Gabriel." Serenity said as he attacked her shields again.

Gabriel smiled. "I am happy you are feeling happier today, I was worried about you. I just want to be here for you Serenity." Serenity "You are a good friend and don't allow the darkness to overcome you either, keep the believe in yourself and your powers." Gabriel was happy that he had found a good friend in Serenity.

Back in Natasha's dorm, Natasha had gotten up and leaned over kissing Clint. "Morning handsome, would you like to grab some breakfast with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great, beautiful," Clint told her grinning into the kiss before pulling away and sliding out of bed. He stretched and glanced back at her. "Want to take a shower together? Um…to you know, save some water? Save the Earth?"

Natasha smiled. "Sure." She made her way to the bathroom and waited for Clint.

Back in the gym Serenity and Gabriel decided to take a break and sat down with their water. Gabriel asked. "Do you think we will stop the mutant siblings?" Serenity was silent for a moment.

"I believe in the Avengers and us, if we pull together than we will stop them and Magneto when the time comes."

Gabriel laughed a little. "I am happy to hear that."

Serenity smiled. "We are a good team even though it's been awhile since I had seen Seth and Kaelin here in the gym."

Gabriel laughed. "I doubt that dragon boy is even that dedicated to training, Kaelin will have to drag him in unwillingly." Serenity laughed and nodded. Gabriel continued, "I promise I will make everyone proud, I will shoot through the sky like my name, I will be that shooting star."

Serenity said, "Yep, a powerful shooting star and I promise to do my best as a white sorceress."

Back in the lab Tony decided to go to the main living area where the rest of the team were hanging out. Steve greeted him and Bruce asked.

"What is bothering you Tony?"

Tony sighed. "Morning and you know the usual."

Steve frowned a little. "It's the kids isn't it?"

Tony nodded. "I am trying to think of a way to help the kids."

Bruce sighed. "Well maybe you should call everyone here and we can come up with a plan." Tony smirked.

"That is why we are science bros, Jarvis summon everyone here to the main living area."

Serenity and Gabriel rushed to the main living area and were greeted by the others.

Back in Natasha's dorm. "Jarvis tell Stark that Clint and I will come in 15 minutes and if he tries to rush it, I will personally throw his suit off the tower."

Jarvis said, "I will let him know Natasha."

Once Tony got the message that Natasha had sent he laughed. "Oh bird brain is being trained by the little spider."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone Stark or I will personally carry out her plan."

Tony smiled. "So the little spider has a new apprentice."

Serenity warned, "Stark!"

Gabriel grew impatient. "So what is the news tin brain?"

Tony laughed. "I see Clint had rubbed off on you star dust and I can't tell you until everyone is here." Serenity and Gabriel sat down and just talked with everyone until the rest showed up.

At the same time Kaelin was outside with Seth and she was jump roping. Seth would have been surprised to see Kaelin doing something like that, but it was more in the athletic way then the way little girls play.

As soon as they heard the summons from Jarvis, they left to go to the impromptu meeting. Seth strolled in and plopped down on the couch. Kaelin walked over to where Serenity and the others were standing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized.

"What's up?" Seth asked. Clint and Natasha walked into the room a few seconds later.

Natasha held Clint's hand as they entered. "So what is the emergency Stark that you had to ruin the morning?"

Tony seriously. "Well, I saw how the kids had behaved yesterday and the whole situation with the mutants especially the siblings had been on my mind. I know you four had it hard and I want, we want to help you."

Serenity said,"So are you saying you all want to help us fight the mutant siblings?"

Gabriel said, "That is a little more difficult, I mean Scarlet Witch can read our minds and know what are doing before we carry out the attacks."

Steve nodded. "Maybe we can create some kind of distraction."

Natasha shook her head. "I doubt it, they wouldn't fall for something like that."

Tony asked. "So any ideas anyone?"

Clint thought for a moment. He really didn't know much about how all of this magic mumbo jumbo worked, being a normie himself, but as he remembered the past years with the team under Michael something occurred to him.

"Say…remember our first battle with Nahkti…what if we get some help from Doctor Strange? If anyone knows how to block mind readers it would be that guy," he said.

Serenity beamed at the name. "Dr. Strange" and turned to Clint. "He would definitely be able to do that, he's the best magic user I ever heard of."

Gabriel raised a brow at her. "You heard of Dr. Strange?"

Serenity said, "Well yeah, I am a magic user and even my people know of him, he's famous in the magic world."

Tony nodded. "Alright I will contact Dr. Strange now, all of you just chill." He left to go contact him and Gabriel said, "So, at least we have a plan now."

Serenity nodded. "It's a start."

Gabriel said, "Well I am going to go grab some food, later." He still didn't feel comfortable going up against the mutants again, especially Quick Silver. He was an idiot by letting his mouth get away with him and he ended up hurt. He sat down with his food and sighed as he glanced at his arm that had been injured before thinking he will never allow that to happen again. He will succeed in beating the crap out of that guy the next time.

Meanwhile, Serenity just thought of something and ran to Stark's lab in which she knocked "Tony open up, it's me Serenity." She waited for his answer.

Moments later, Tony opened the door for the girl to come in.

"Hey, I was just about to phone up Old man Strange, what's up?" He asked as she came inside. He could tell that there was definitely something on the white witch's mind.

Serenity nodded a little. "I was just wondering that if you needed help in contacting him, I mean if you ran into a problem than maybe I could use my magic to contact him for us. It was just an idea."

"Hey…that might work. I was just having Jarvis search through cosmic frequencies until he found one we could use to contact him, but why don't you give it a go? It could save us a lot of time!" Tony told her.

Serenity smiled. "Well I think we should leave the lab, I don't want to destroy your stuff if my magic goes wrong somehow. I think we should return back to the main living area, it has more space to draw up my powers."

Meanwhile, Gabriel had returned to the main living area and within a minute Serenity returned. Gabriel asked. "What is going on?"

Serenity smiled. "Alright everyone get out of the way, I need space to perform my powers."

Gabriel curiously. "Are you summoning ?" Serenity nodded and once she had room she closed her eyes and began summoning her magic energy creating a circle around her than she went into a meditative state. Soon everyone could see her powers coming through and within minutes she had found Dr. Strange.

Serenity asked. "Dr. Strange?"

Dr. Strange smiled "Welcome to my home who are you?" He asked.

Serenity said, "I am a student at Stark Institute and a white witch, the most powerful in over 200 years. The Avengers need your help."

Dr. Strange nodded. "I am coming." Serenity than opened her eyes and there was Dr. Strange standing in front of them. Serenity than collapsed to her knees in which Gabriel rushed over handing her water.

"Good job."

Dr. Strange said, "I am impressed little white witch, I am guessing that was your first time?"

Serenity nodded. "I am Serenity by the way and this is Gabriel, over there is our leader Kaelin and than there is Seth. We are the new team."

Dr. Strange said, "I am happy to meet you all, so I take it you need my help, what can I do for you Avengers and new team?" He asked.

"We're having trouble with a mutant named 'Scarlet Witch' and her ability to read minds…is there any way you can prevent her from doing this? It really got into the kids heads before and we're afraid what might happen if she has another chance…" Steve told Dr. Strange.

Seth sighed, he still wasn't so sure about this. Kaelin noticed and frowned, it was weird to see him act so withdrawn.

The rest of the team waited for what Dr. Strange would say.

Dr. Strange nodded. "I can block her mind reading abilities."

Serenity said, "I will do it." She was determined.

Gabriel said, "I agree with Serenity, I think it's best since we will have to face them again."

Dr. Strange walked closer. "Alright Serenity closed your eyes and relax." She did and he performed a spell on her and as soon as he was done he walked over to Gabriel asking him to do the same. When he was done with both of them he turned to Kaelin and Seth. "What about you two?"

Serenity noticed Seth was acting weird and by the look of Kaelin's expression she had noticed as well. "Hey Seth are you alright? Look I know you might not believe in magic or might be against doing this, but please trust me when I say that he means no harm. It doesn't even hurt." She hoped Seth would understand.

"Yeah," Was all Seth replied as he closed his eyes and let Strange do whatever. She had it wrong, he believed in magic, after all he had seen her preform spells, but to avoid any arguing he just went with it.

"Thank you, sir," Kaelin said and also let Strange seal her mind after he finished with Seth. It would give her great comfort to know that some stranger wouldn't be able to poke around in there anymore.

After that the rest of the Avengers had the mind seal placed on them as well to take every precaution. As soon as they were finished, Tony came up and shook Dr. Strange's hand with a smirk.

"Not bad old man, we owe you one," he said.

Dr. Strange smiled. "Stark, I think you owe me twice now but I am happy to help." He turned back to Serenity. "Next time don't use so much power Serenity, try to find a balance."

Serenity smiled. "Thank you for your wisdom Dr. Strange, it was a real honor to meet you."

Dr. Strange nodded. "Take care my friends." He left and Gabriel walked over to Seth.

"Can I talk to you?"

Serenity sighed a little. "Well I am going to go grab some food." She left and headed toward the cafeteria. At the same time Tony and Bruce returned to the lab while Steve and Thor just relaxed in the main living area.

Natasha turned to Clint. "Want to spar?"

"Yeah sure," Clint noticed the interaction with Gabriel and Seth and felt something was a little off with it, but turned to Natasha with a nod. "You just want to kick my butt anyway." He said as they walked to the gym.

After everyone was off and distracted Seth gave Gabriel a wry smile. "Let's walk and talk okay—I need a smoke," Seth told him already fishing the pack out of his pocket. He didn't even wait until they were outside to light one up. "Say Gab, what do you really think about the mutant siblings offer…? I gotta admit, I've been considering it." Seth's fingers shook as he said it and he knew he looked like hell. He had been up unable to sleep for like two nights thinking about this.

Gabriel sighed as he followed his friend. "Honestly I had been thinking about how much I want revenge especially after I got injured last time. I let my cockiness get in the way and I could of been seriously injured plus Quick Silver got me off guard for a moment. I really haven't forgiven myself for it and that is also why I had been on a training craze so it will never happen again. But why do you want to join them Seth? I know I couldn't sleep either after our first battle with them and Serenity had trouble as well." He couldn't help but wonder if Seth would really leave them and go to the dark side. He didn't want to fight his friend in battle.

"I just…that stuff about 'having somewhere to belong'…it's the only thing I've ever wanted," Seth couldn't quite make himself look at Gabriel's face when he felt this vulnerable admitting something he'd never told anyone before. "You see, after I was old enough to walk, my parents pretty much abandoned me…and I've never forgiven them. I just want a family. " Seth told him. Gabriel was the closest thing he had to a real friend and so he really wanted his input on this.

Gabriel was shocked at this. "Seth, I am so sorry. I think you have a family here at the tower. I mean we still don't know that much about each other but I see you as a brother and a true friend, someone who hasn't turned away from me. I just don't want you to do something you regret and I am real worried for you."

Seth smiled at Gabriel's words, "Thanks man, you're right…I might have been overthinking all this. Thanks for helping me through this. That witch really messed me up when she got in my head like that." He was glad he had opened up to Gabriel because he felt like the answer was so clear now. There was no way he would be going off into enemy territory now.

Gabriel smiled. "No problem, you can come to me anytime."

Natasha turned to Clint. "I am worried for all of the kids Clint. I just want this to be over with." She said as they entered the gym.

"I know what you mean," Clint replied as he readied to fight with her on the closest mat, "I just want them to become strong like the past teams."

The sparring match started in which Natasha replied, "I think they are strong Clint, they had come a long way since they started. I just couldn't believe that Serenity could summon Dr. Strange in the other realm and bring him here. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Clint answered as he dodged a punch, "that girl has amazing power for her age and the rest of the team isn't bad either. Actually despite their rough beginning, this team gets along better then the ones before them. A lot less drama anyway." He added.

Natasha nodded. "I agree Clint." All of the sudden there was a loud noise like something hit the tower.

Tony yelled, "Jarvis what is going on?"

Jarvis replied, "Sir, the tower is under attack!"

Tony said, "Alert everyone and tell them to suit up."

Serenity and Gabriel rushed to their rooms to get ready than made their way toward the noise. Once they arrived in the area, the rest of the Avengers were already there and soon Tony landed with his repulsors ready.

"So I see the mutant siblings are here, you won't get away this time!"

Scarlet Witch smirked at the new team. "Well, I see this will be a lot easier."

Gabriel turned to Pietro. "Round two bastard!" Natasha soon entered with Clint following and

Steve said,"Surrender now!"

Wanda laughed, "We will destroy you all!"

"Not if we can help it!" Seth yelled rushing forward, he shot a flame straight at Wanda and Pietro but Wanda blocked it with a force field.

"What is this? I can't see inside your heads!" Wanda cried in shock. Then she scowled, "I see I have that quack Strange to thank for that."

"Damn straight!" Clint yelled shooting arrows at them, at the same time Steve covered Kaelin as she went in for sword attacks and he threw his shield. Tony shot beams at Pietro, but the speedster dodged them easily and smirked down at Gabriel.

"As if you could keep up with me you _yuppy_." Pietro spat.

Gabriel smirked. "Cosmic Oblivion." He used his cosmic powers on him than took that distraction and used his super speed knocking into Pietro sending him flying. "I am a lot stronger now and I will make you pay!"

Serenity took a shot at Wanda. "You bitch, I am the strongest witch there is and you will not harm my friends!" She closed her eyes and summoned her light powers. "Light Tidal Wave!" She was able to get through Wanda's force field and Serenity smirked. Natasha covered Clint sending bullets straight at them both.

"Aah!" Wanda cried out in pain as the waves of light broke through and cut into her. She sent a wave of pink force back at Serenity, "Your power might be strong, but you're still to young!" She yelled at the same time.

Pietro cursed as he hit the wall, but then pushed right back off of it and ran throwing his elbow right into Gabriel's stomach. "Take that!"

Serenity smiled. "At least I am more pretty than an old witch hag like you." She wasn't going to give up no matter what. Gabriel felt the impact but sent a punch straight into Pietro's face pushing him off of him. Than an idea came to him. "White Sourcress, MAR, Orkan, I have an idea, do you all trust me?"

Serenity said, "I trust you Shooting Star, whatever it is I am so up for it as long as it kicks their ass."

Gabriel asked, "MAR, Orkan, what do you say?"

"You know I do, man!" Seth yelled back with a grin.

"Of course, we're teammates," Kaelin smiled.

Gabriel smiled."Alright, my idea is that the four of us combine our powers all at once. It might knock them both unconscious or at least that is I am hoping. MAR as soon as you see my cosmic ability combine it with your fire power, Orkan and White Sourcress than you two will jump in with your wind and light powers. All of that power should be more than enough. What do you all say?"

Serenity said, "Let's do this!" She waited for the signal.

"Hell yeah," Seth said. He waited for Gabriel to start.

"Ready when you are!" Kaelin added.

Gabriel nodded and smiled at his friends before summoning his cosmic ability aiming it right at both of the siblings. "Now MAR!" He yelled.

"Yep!" Seth blew fire straight at the two siblings, combining with Gabriel's Cosmic power. "Funsize, Serenity!" He yelled and Kaelin threw her wind power forward right away. Now all that was left was Serenity's power of light.

Serenity closed her eyes and focused all of her light power and aimed it right in with Kaelin's power. Soon a large explosion engulfed the area in which Serenity hurriedly summoned her barriers in time. Once it calmed down some, Wanda and Pietro were both on the ground unconscious.

Tony impressed said, "Well, I say you four really surprised all of us, I say you all earn the name Avengers in my book!"

Steve nodded. "Gabriel, good job leading the attack."

Gabriel said, "Thanks and Natasha call SHIELD to have them come pick up these two."

Natasha smiled and called SHIELD. Soon Fury was on the line. "I heard that the new team took down two of the most powerful mutants today."

Natasha said, "Yes sir, they are ready for pick up."

Fury said, "A team will be sent within five minutes, good job new team. Fury out."

Gabriel turned to Tony. "I say this earns us a little party."

Serenity laughed and turned to Seth. "Hey sorry about earlier Seth."

Soon a SHIELD team landed at the tower and took both Wanda and Pietro away back to the hellicarrier.

"Nah, that was my bad," Seth replied to her. There was no way she could have known all the crazy things going on inside his head, but it was sweet of her to apologize.

"Great job guys," Kaelin said coming over to Seth and Serenity, "I'm glad we are all working together better."

Gabriel smiled. "Well I am glad our powers compliment each other's so well and you are still a good leader Kaelin."

Serenity nodded."I am tired so I am going back to my room, later guys." She left the main living area. Tony and Bruce had returned to the lab since they were interrupted. Steve and Thor relaxed in front of the TV.

Gabriel smiled. "Well I am too going back to my room, see you all tomorrow." He soon returned to his dorm. Natasha "Clint, let's head back to our room." She took his hand and led him back to the dorm.

"Wow, the new kids did well today," Clint said as soon as they reached Natasha's room, went inside and closed the door. He was actually proud of them all.

Natasha smiled. "Yes I am proud of them as well. Gabriel had come up with the plan and their powers had complimented each other well. I think they might be the strongest team we had."

"Yes, I agree, but I think we will have backlash from Magneto about this…" Clint trailed off as the two of them got dressed and laid down in bed.

Natasha got closer to him. "Clint, we will deal with Magneto and now that the kids are good with their powers and teamwork all we can do is believe in them. We did well by them in training and trust in us as Avengers. Plus, we always have SHIELD as back up too." She leaned in and kissed him. "I believe in you Clint and your abilities, I always had and I don't want you to doubt yourself. Are you alright? You seemed stressed recently."

Clint smiled and cuddled into her. "I'm fine as long as I have you here with me." He answered. It was the truth, he wasn't really feeling more stressed then usual or anything. Though the thought of Magneto attacking was troubling.

Natasha smiled. "I'm fine as long as you are with me too Clint. You pushed pass my nightmare and my insecurities, you are the reason that keeps me going. I love you and no matter what happens I will always be here by your side."


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next morning and Tony was in his lab after all of the commotion with taking down the mutant siblings here at the tower, he was working on fixing it again. Of course he always disliked on how the villains always targeted them at the tower, he still remembered when Hydra and the Hydra siblings attacked it not to mention Nakhti and Loki. Tony sighed as he continued the repairs but he was glad the kids were safe for the time being, the only problem is now Magneto. He had to find a way to get around Magneto's powers too, maybe if he could build some kind of anti-magnetic force field than he might stand a chance. Tony than heard Bruce come into the lab in which Tony greeted him.

"Morning Bruce, I just thought of a plan and if we hurry we can build it and add it to my suit." Bruce had a bad feeling that this might be a bad idea.

"What is it Tony?" Tony smiled a little.

"Since we are now dealing with Magneto, I am planning on building an anti-magnetic force field so I stand a chance in the upcoming battle."

Bruce sighed. "Well, I think it could be done but it takes time for research and experimentation."

Tony said, "Than let's get busy science bro." Soon Tony and Bruce began developing Tony's idea.

Meanwhile, Serenity was on the search for Seth and she had a feeling he was outside again so she grabbed her winter coat and made her way to the elevator. Once outside she noticed him in his usual spot. "Hey Seth good morning." She greeted.

"Hey gorgeous, to what do I owe the honor?" Seth smiled and asked her in a teasing tone. He was just out here hiding from Kaelin since she would usually drag him into running if she saw him. "Good job yesterday, by the way," he added remembering the battle with the mutants. The heavy thoughts of joining them no longer weighed on his mind after his talk with Gabriel.

Serenity smiled a little. "Thanks but I still need to work on my balance of power. I actually came out here not just for weather but to find you, if your offer still stands from before I was wondering if we could go to the gym to practice overcoming my fear of fire. But if you don't want to than I understand." She knew she put this off for a while and now might be the only time. She waited for his answer.

"Yeah, let's go," Seth replied a little surprised. He knew they had made the promise to train together, but somehow he didn't expect Serenity to actually come to him for some reason. It kind of made him happy though. Together they went back inside and to the gym. Once they were situated in a fireproof room, Seth turned to Serenity. "Are you sure about this?"

Serenity could see the concern in Seth's eyes. "Yes, I am sure but let's start small ok. I just don't want to jump into this all at once and I want to preserve my power as much as possible so I don't get tired quickly."

"Okay got it…I've been working on something so I'll try it out now," he told her with a smirk, his eyes took on a mischievous glint as he inhaled and brought both hands up to his mouth. He exhaled and drew his hands back and an orange flame gently flew forward in the shape of a butterfly. It flapped it's dainty wings until it came to rest just in front of Serenity, hovering. "It's a weak flame, you would be able to touch it and it won't burn you…" he told her.

Serenity beamed a little at how beautiful the flame butterfly was and she was hesitant to touch it at first but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She trusted Seth more than she had before and he said that it won't hurt her and she trusted his word, she reopen her eyes and gave a smile at Seth. "It's beautiful, I never thought that flame could hold such beauty."

Seth nodded, walking to her side and watching her hesitate to touch the flame, he gave her a patient smile. "Yeah, it's like passion…" he held up his index finger and the butterfly fluttered before coming to rest on it, wings twitching every so often, "…it can be very intense or just low and steady. It's just energy." He held the flame out to her, "Hold out your hand for me," he told her, looking right in her eyes and asking her to trust him.

Serenity smiled as she put out her hand. "I trust you Seth." She knew he was right, it's just energy like her light ability and she can overcome this.

Seth smiled when she held out her hand for him. "That's my girl…" he said before slowly bringing the flame to her outstretched palm. The air stilled, and for a moment Seth wondered if they were both holding their breaths as the butterfly's wings twitched and it passed over onto her hand. Silently, Seth looked up to see what her reaction would be.

Serenity smiled as the butterfly landed and she felt calm. "I feel no anxiety and it's amazing on how you can do this Seth." She said.

Seth let out a relieved sigh. "You're the amazing one. You didn't even flinch, I'm proud of you," he told her. The butterfly stayed in her hand a few more minutes before evaporating into the air. "This was a good step for today, are you feeling confident now?"

Serenity smiled. "A little confident thanks to you and if I ever see fire again especially from you, I won't have any problems. Thank you Seth." She grabbed her water and sat down taking a break.

At the same moment Gabriel just woke up and he had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day for him. He got ready than grabbed his coat and made his down to the bottom level and once outside he hit the running path, trying to shake everything that was on his mind. But it wasn't long until he heard someone yelling his name and he had a feeling it was Kaelin or Clint.

Kaelin waved a hand at him as she came running over to where he was. Her cheeks were flushed from her morning run and she smiled when she caught up to him on the path.

"Hey, out for a run?" She asked cheerfully, but then noticed his somewhat gloomy expression, "is something…wrong?"

Clint, who was also running with Kaelin, came up to join them not much later and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. He could tell something was off with him as well.

Back with Gabriel he smiled at them. "Morning Clint and Kaelin, I see you two are out here having fun. I was actually about to look for Seth but I must had been caught up with the sudden urge to burn some of my energy." He said.

Kaelin sighed at the mention of Seth's name. "That slacker, well he's probably hiding anyway," she said as they continued to run together. Clint laughed under his breath.

"Well, glad to have you with us Gabriel," Clint told him. "The more the merrier!"

Gabriel nodded and couldn't help but smirk at Kaelin's reaction to Seth. "Thanks guys." He continued a little longer until he got tired and he didn't want to use his super speed so he stopped. "Well, I will let you two alone, I am going in where it's warm." He left them and once he was back inside he made his way to his room real quick before heading to the cafeteria for some hot coffee.

Meanwhile, Natasha had entered the main living area where Steve was.

"Morning."

Steve nodded. "Morning Natasha."

Natasha sighed."So no more news yet?" Steve shook his head.

"No but I think Tony and Bruce are in the lab again."

Natasha nodded. "He is always building something, hopefully it will help us and him with Magneto."

Steve sighed. "Yes, I am worried for the upcoming battle too."

Natasha met his gaze. "We all are on edge Steve but we will beat him."

He smiled. "I agree, we will overcome anything."

At that same time, Clint had finished his run with Kaelin and, after a quick shower, he walked in to where Steve and Natasha were talking. He noticed the tense mood in the air and came over and kissed Natasha on the temple.

"Hey guys, still worried about the next battle?" He asked.

Natasha returned his kiss than answered. "Yes we are and I know you are too Clint."

Steve smiled a little. "I am glad you two are still going strong after what we had been through, I am still happy for you."

Natasha nodded. "Thanks Steve."

"Of course we are old man," Clint smirked, pulling Natasha close to him by the waist. "You should start dating again," Steve had told him about his past with Peggy, "I'm sure Tony know some girls."

Steve frowned a little. "No, I'm not ready." Natasha gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's ok Steve, I am sure you will find someone in time." She turned to Clint.

"So what is going on Clint?" She asked.

At the same moment Gabriel was finishing up his coffee and had been sitting there in thought until Jarvis broke it with an announcement. "Gabriel, you have a visitor in the lobby." Gabriel's bad feeling came back and he made his way to the elevator in which as soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened he saw the person he wasn't looking forward to seeing. Gabriel walked over to the door and it was his older brother, Daniel, who had returned to Brooklyn after being gone for years.

Gabriel allowed him to enter than turned back to him. "What the hell are you doing here Daniel?"

Daniel smiled. "Good to see you too Gabriel, I just came by to see how my little brother is doing."

Gabriel scoffed. "No you didn't, you came to see if I am no longer a freak." Daniel sat down on a chair and Gabriel sat down across from him in which Daniel scoffed.

"The parents had been worried Gabe, you need to give up this stupid dream and come back home."

Gabriel grew furious. "The parents started supporting me and I am doing a lot of good with my powers, the Avengers are helping me out a lot!"

Daniel yelled. "You are going to get yourself killed, you have mutants on your ass Gabriel, I don't want to bury my brother!"

Gabriel got up. "Leave now and never return to this tower and I never want to see your face again! I could still do medical school if I really wanted but I finally found a place I could belong and I am accepting for who I am. Why can't you?"

Daniel sighed. "You always were stubborn, you aren't an Avenger!"

Gabriel growled a little. "Get the hell out, last warning or I will use my powers and kick you out myself!"

Daniel glared at him slightly. "I hope you enjoy this freak show little brother but don't bother coming home to our parents after you leave here."

Gabriel approached him. "I don't plan on it, never had, now Daniel enjoy your precious life because you are no longer my brother. My brother would have accepted me and my powers in which he would support me and since you can't do that, you are not welcome in my life again."

Daniel got up. "Goodbye Gabriel." He left the tower and Gabriel stood there shaking with fury. He couldn't believe that just happened.

Just as Clint was about to say something to Natasha, the sounds of yelling came from nearby and he gave Natasha a look before sprinting out to where Gabriel was. He had seen a unfamiliar boy walking away just before they got to Gabriel and Clint could see how Gabriel was silently seething.

"Hey, are you okay, Gabriel? We heard yelling." Clint asked him in concern.

Gabriel turned to see that Natasha and Clint both had entered the room, the first thing that came to mind was. "Shit, this is embarrassing." He had to calm down and he closed his eyes using deep breaths and after a minute he turned back to them. "Hey guys, I am sorry for all of the noise. I am not ok." He sat down on the couch again.

Natasha joined him. "It's ok Gabriel." She turned her attention back to Clint.

"Can you tell us what just happened here? Who was that guy?" Clint asked jerked a thumb back to the hallway outside the lobby.

Gabriel felt his anger return as he met Clint's gaze. "That was my older brother Daniel or I should say my ex- older brother now. The bastard, I will never forgive him. He came here to see if I was still a freak and he made up a bunch of lies. He wanted me to leave here because he doesn't want me to die and he thinks I can do better as just a normal person also I should pursue my medical career. He doesn't approve of me or my powers so I told him off and told him I never wanted to see him again in my life." Gabriel sighed. "I hate him, he also told me to never return to my parents which I told him I never planned on it after I left here. So now you know and no I am not going to accept him back in my life or forgive that bastard. He abandoned me for years and he wasn't around when I needed him than. I should of known he would of never accept his new powered brother."

Gabriel felt so vulnerable talking about this.

Natasha said, "Gabriel it will be ok, all it matters is that you accept who you are."

Gabriel nodded. "I am now and I will stay here until it's time to leave here." Gabriel continued, "Clint, this morning when I was running on the path and you met up with me with Kaelin, you probably knew something was wrong with me. I had a bad feeling that today will be a bad day for me and it ended up true." He said.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Gabriel," Clint said walking over and placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "I hope you know that we're here for you no matter what. We can have Daniel banned from the Tower if you feel he'll be back to harass you."

Gabriel sighed. "Thank you and no need, he will never return here. He knows I will never give in to him." He then curiously asked. "Hey Clint, just out of curiosity but why were you interested in me? I mean you reached out to me since the start, just wondering what do you see in me?"

"I see a young hero in the making," Clint told him, "Someone who one day will be able to save millions. You have a lot of potential, Gabriel. Especially now that you've learned to accept yourself."

Gabriel smiled. "Thanks Clint, I'm glad I got you guys as friends and I always did look up to you all since I saw you in battle. Well I am going to go so I'll see you later." He left the room and made his way back upstairs.

As soon as Gabriel left the room, Natasha turned to Clint. "I feel so sorry for him, he reminds me of Noel, don't you think?"

Clint thought about it for a moment. "Gabriel is a little more open then Noel I think, but yes they are similar in some ways." He finally decided. "I feel bad for him too. I wish having powers weren't so looked down on. Even Serenity is having a hard time because of other people's prejudice."

Natasha nodded. "I know but we are here for them all, speaking of I have an idea about how we can fight Magneto. But we need to return to the main living area because everyone has to hear this. Jarvis summon everyone to the main living area." Jarvis did and Natasha dragged Clint back upstairs.

Once they arrived, Tony smiled.

"So, what is so important that you had to drag me away from my project?"

Natasha smiled "Well this is important." She took Clint's hand and turned to him "I hope you agree with this."

Meanwhile, Serenity had entered the main living area.

"Hey guys." She greeted Steve and Thor who just returned to the tower.

Steve smiled. "Hello Serenity, finish training?"

Serenity nodded. "Yes, it went well too."

Clint nodded back at Natasha, "I trust your judgment. I'm sure no one else could think of a better plan…now what is it?" Clint asked her just as all the other kids arrived.

Natasha smiled once everyone was gathered and Tony said, "Spill it out Red." Natasha sent him a slight glare before continuing.

"Stark, you said you were working on a project right?"

Tony nodded. "Bruce and I were in the lab, we came up with an anti-magnetic force field for my suit and believe it or not it's almost to the testing. It should help give me an advantage in the upcoming battle."

Natasha nodded. "Well, I know the team here can handle the upcoming battle, I believe in them and their abilities plus I know us, Avengers can handle anything. Now don't get mad but I was thinking of calling Alanna and Noel who are SHIELD agents and Avengers if they are available to help us fight Magneto. They have been up to date on everything I am sure through Director Fury and if you guys all want them to com e here when Magneto shows up than I can pull some strings but if you don't than I will think of another plan. So what do you all think?"

Tony smirked. "I wouldn't mind if those two help us out. Even if they can't join the fight, they can still help with intelligence and keep us updated." Bruce, Steve, and Thor agreed with Tony.

"Of course, they would be a great help and I wouldn't mind seeing them again," Clint smirked. "It's a great idea."

Natasha smiled. "Well that's good, I will call Fury tomorrow morning. Alright Stark you can go back to playing with your toy." Tony laughed a little and left with Bruce to return to the lab.

Serenity smiled. "Alright I am going to my room so see you all tomorrow." She left and Gabriel soon followed heading to his room. He knows he won't be able to get any sleep tonight not after all of that drama. He hit the couch and turned on his TV.

Meanwhile, Natasha said, "Come on Clint, let's head to your dorm for tonight."

"Okay," Clint smiled as he took her by the hand and lead her to his room. Once inside, he shrugged off his boots and went to throw on his sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Do you really think this Magneto thing will work out?"

Natasha got comfortable than made her way to the bed. "Clint, we had everyone back when we fought Hydra and the Baron was strong because of the gamma satellite but we succeeded and we will again. I just hope my plan works and I believe in our team now, they are ready. Trust in our team Clint, like you told me to."

"Yes," Clint said, and silently chides himself, Natasha was right and he _will_ trust them. He got into to bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, for reminding me."

Natasha got closer and she leaned in kissing him. "You are welcome. As long as we stay together, as a team all of us will be ok." She soon drifted off to sleep hoping tomorrow will be a good one.


	15. Chapter 15

The day began normally, Clint took his run with Kaelin. Seth Pointedly avoided any sort of physical activity; Tony had consumed 5 cups of coffee before 5am while working on his suit and so on. No one had expected the doors to the tower to suddenly rip off their hinges and the place to be surrounded by dozens of Doombots.

"Team get out here now!" Clint yelled as he and Kaelin got into a fighting stance. All the rest of the Avengers and new team assembled in no time flat. Their response had been honed after their recent battles and getting closer as a team.

"Dr. Doom and Magneto?" Iron Man droned, "To what do we owe the pleasure?" The suit's feet made a clanking noise as Tony landed it in front of the rest of the team and next to Captain America.

"You and your team are getting in my way and I'm here to put a stop to it." Magneto replied holding up a hand and crunching it inward. He looked shocked when nothing happened and Tony smirked within his suit.

"Sorry, it's going to take more than that to stop me!" Tony said and shot forward tackling Magneto. Beside them Doom gave a hearty laugh.

"Pathetic! Doom will show you how it's done!" Doom swung his hand forward and the Doombots swarmed the Avengers and New Team.

All of the sudden attacks came on the doom bots and Natasha looked up with a smile. "Red Huntress, Storm Dragon, I see you came to help."

She shot at the bots as Alanna and Noel landed on the ground. Tony smiled a little. "Looks like the SHIELD spies finally showed up."

Noel smirked as he and Alanna double teamed on Doctor Doom in which Doctor Doom. "Figures, that SHIELD can't help but unleash their dogs."

Alanna said, "Hello Avengers, new team, I am Red Huntress and this is my boyfriend, Storm Dragon. Luckily Fury had told us Black Widow's message."

Serenity smiled. "Pleasure, I am White Sourcress, over there on my right is MAR, our leader, Orkan and Shooting Star."

Magneto growled a little. "Enough, this is your fault Doom, you didn't warn of SHIELD's involvement."

Noel laughed ."They aren't involved. Red Huntress and I are Avengers first and we figure that Iron Man can't go into a fight without us."

Tony said, "Nice to see you both, now do anyone have a plan? What about you Captain Star Pants?"

Natasha glanced at her partner. "Aren't you happy to see these two again Hawkeye?" She asked even though she knew that he was glad.

"Yeah, I'm happy but let's save the hugging and feelings until after the fight!" Hawkeye said as he narrowly dodged an laser from a Doombot and shot an arrow between it's metal eyes. It exploded soon after.

Kaelin and Seth took Clint's back and Seth blew fire, melting bots while Kaelin sliced them to pieces.

"Hawkeye's right," Steve said as he threw his shield and landed a hit on Magneto. "We need to focus now, but welcome back you two."

After that, the teams were starting to get exhausted because the Doombots seemed to be never-ending. No matter how many they destroyed, more spawned.

"Fuck, this is bad, I don't know how long we can keep this up!" Seth said.

"I know what you mean," Clint muttered as he glanced at his nearly empty arrow holster.

"I have an idea—cover me," Kaelin suddenly said.

"Got it," Clint nodded. Kaelin suddenly took off in a sprint towards Doom. He tried to shoot her with lasers, but his movement was sluggish, and her speed allowed to twist forward and jam her blades into his stomach. There was a crack and suddenly all the Doombots collapsed.

"Argh!" Doom growled and swung at Kaelin but she dodged him easily with a smirk and went back to Seth and Clint's side.

"Whoa, nice work, Fun size," Seth whistled.

"Now who's pathetic Doom?" Tony gloated as he wrestled Magneto to the ground with Steve's help and put handcuffs around his wrists. The handcuffs were made to stop Magneto's power and so he couldn't get free.

"You're next Doom!" Steve yelled. Doom's body kept shaking and electrical pulses kept twitching through his body as his magic malfunctioned. He tried to run, but Seth had took the chance to melt his boots to the ground.

"Nice," Clint smirked and gave Seth a high five. Doom cursed loudly as Steve walked forward and put him in cuffs too.

It didn't take long for S.H.I.E.L.D to come and take them both away.

Noel and Alanna both gave each other looks in which Noel whistled. "Wow, I see the new team didn't need our help after all."

Alanna nodded with a smile. "But that is good and figures there will be two of them, why is it that we always fought two villians?"

Noel shrugged. "Well anyway..." He glanced back at the new team "So what are your real names now that the battle is over? I am Noel and this is Alanna."

Serenity went first. "I am Serenity."

Gabriel nodded. "I am Gabriel. So you two were the original team?"

Alanna said, "Yea we were here a little longer though so Noel and I had been through two teams. But we are now full time SHIELD agents. Clint and Natasha found us and brought us to SHIELD and so when we left Fury made Noel and I a team."

Serenity smiled. "Wow, sounds dangerous."

Gabriel said, "But that is cool though."

Noel laughed a little. "Yea I am also a real good hacker and been known to hack Stark."

Tony smirked. "How could I forget, your goodbye messages were real touching."

Alanna smiled. "So what is your name leader? Also I see you guys have a fire user as well, what is your name?" She asked them.

"My name is Kaelin Morris," Kaelin said as she shook Alanna's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet an original member." Seth grinned and came over to get a better look at Alanna as well. After all, red heads were hella hot.

"I'm Seth Crane…and I didn't know you guys had a fire user on the original team, that's way cool." He said. At that moment Clint walked over and gave Noel a manly hug.

"Hey, great to see you again, " he let Noel go and turned to Alanna, " Have you been keeping him in line for me?" He asked with a grin.

Noel smirked. "Yea I am an elemental ninja and Alanna uses kinetic abilities." He said then turned back to Clint. "It's good to see you too Clint, you and Natasha doing alright?"

Alanna smiled. "Yes, Noel is doing fine and he's been there for me as well. We are an unbeatable team on the field." She walked over and hugged Natasha. "It's good to see you again to Natasha. I hope you and Clint are well."

Natasha smiled. "We are doing well while putting up with Tony's banter more than usual."

Tony smirked. "Hey."

Alanna laughed. "Well, it's nice to meet you Seth and Kaelin as well as Serenity and Gabriel."

Noel nodded in agreement. "We can't stay too long but our handler Agent Hill will inform us on when we will have to leave for our next mission."

Sernity then walked over to Alanna. "I sense great magic inside of you Alanna, ancient magic."

Alanna frowned a little remembering the past. "Yes, I am from Wales originally and I carry the magic of my ancestors but Doctor Strange had to block it because it would of..." She didn't finish it and Serenity nodded a little.

"I am sorry Alanna."

Alanna met her gaze. "It's ok." Noel than walked over and put his arm around her in which he leaned in and kissed her.

"It's ok, it has been long over." Alanna nodded as she returned his kiss than pulled away. Noel walked back over to Clint and whispered. "She still has nightmares Clint of that day when Loki turned her on me and how her ancestor's power almost killed her. I been trying to help her as much as possible."

"I'm sorry to hear that Noel," Clint said back with a frown. He wished Alanna would someday be able to move on from that incident.

"Say, that last battle tells me that the new team has proved themselves and is ready to move on from the Institute." Steve said and Tony nodded.

"That's right, so you guys it's time for you to graduate." Tony said, "Do you have any plans after this?"

"I will just keep traveling the world," Seth said. Kaelin smiled.

"I'm going to join an Avengers team back in my own town and make a difference this time." She said. Then Tony turned to Serenity and Gabriel.

"What about you two?"

Noel and Alanna smiled as they were glad that they got to see this team graduate. Tony smiled. "Well first I have a surprise for the new team, I happened to order some food and a cake so everyone enjoy."

Once Serenity and Gabriel both grabbed some food, Serenity smiled at her friends. "Well I see Seth has no reason to not cause trouble and good luck Kaelin. I am planning on leaving the country and going overseas to open a healing clinic in the poor countries to help them out using my healing abilities."

Gabriel smiled. "Well I am going out west and do some soul searching, I don't have a plan yet."

Noel nodded. "Alanna and I wish you four the best." He turned to Natasha and Clint with a smirk than turned to Alanna. "Alanna, I have to talk to you." Alanna gave him a confused look and than Noel reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Alanna, we met here at the tower so I thought that this will be the perfect place. We had been through so much as a team both with the Avengers and SHIELD and even through the hard times we never gave up on each other. My mother gave me this when we visited on Christmas, it's her old engagement ring and she wanted you to have this. So Alanna Barrows, since today is also your 19th birthday, will you marry me?"

Alanna beamed. "Yes!" She tackled him and she kissed him in which he returned it. Than he put the ring on her finger.

"No matter what happens to us, I am with you always."

Alanna smiled. "You are such a romantic."

Natasha smiled and walked over to them. "Congrats guys and happy birthday Alanna." Noel and Alanna waited to see how Clint would react.

Tony smirked. "About time." Steve, Bruce, and Thor congratulated them both. Serenity smiled.

"That is so cool. I am happy." Gabriel nodded.

Clint smiled and clapped Noel on the back. "I knew you had it in you. I wish the best for you two!" Clint told them both.

Then everyone moved on to the party. The last party they would ever have with them all together. Seth walked up to Serenity and held out a hand as the music played in the background.

"Hey, how about one last dance?" He asked her with a smile.

Serenity took up Seth's offer in which they started to dance. Gabriel walked over to Kaelin "Would you like to dance one last time too Kaelin?" He offered with a smile.

"Of course. Thank you." Kaelin took his hand and they also began to dance.

At the same time Tony and Thor were drinking and even Clint joined in this time since he was really happy about Noel and Alanna. Natasha joined the drinking party.

Alanna and Noel watched their team and the new team having fun. Alanna turned to Noel holding his hand.

"This can't change our team work Noel."

Noel smiled. "No worries it won't Alanna. Funny how Clint knew I would purpose to you."

Alanna smirked. "He's a spy remember along with Natasha, I bet they knew when we got here." Noel leaned in and kissed her in which she returned it.

"Whoa, save it for the Honeymoon," Clint joked, but then he leaned over and kissed Natasha too. The night continued on like that until about 2am.

The next day was the day of the graduation ceremony and the new team each received a diploma.

While Alanna and Noel were called back to SHIELD for a mission and left right away.

After the ceremony and everyone was packed to leave, they had a chance to say one last goodbye.


End file.
